The Blame Game
by glasswrks
Summary: There's a lot of blame going around. Will a unforeseen situation break Lauren and Bo apart? Rated M for context, not content. 1/? UPDATED 08/17/13. Please see the author's notes at the end of this chapter please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Blame Game

**Author:** glasswrks

**Copyright:** Jan 27, 2013 – February 8, 2013 - that's not true any more.

**Rating:** M – for language

**Spoilers:** For third season up to episode four: "Fae-ed To Black."

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... so did I, but I do want to add: "Lost Girl," is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest. The story; along with any original characters (Jacob... yes, he's making another appearance - you can see a picture of the actor I think of on my twitter account.) are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws.

**Description:** This is an **AU** story as it veers off the story line after the fourth episode.

**Special Thanks:** To Eblane for the beta. As always your input and advice makes the story better. And Kravn for taking over as my beta from chapter 18 on. They've both assist(ed) me and any mistakes are mine alone. And as always, thanks to my bestie... Becca.

**Author's Note:** I have been asked more than once to try my hand at a multi-chapter story. Well... here we are. I am interested in seeing if this will work or should I just stick with I know, single shot pieces. So, any feedback, yea or nay. Any criticisms are welcomed, even if you think the story bites. I'll just ask that you let me know why. This way I can go back and see what might have gone wrong.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lauren woke up, stretched and yawned, her mind still sluggish from sleep.

She smiled as fragments of her dream returned, seeing everything with a realistic clarity unknown to her before: Bo was holding a newborn child in her arms. Lauren had only seen Bo look as beautiful as this when she was holding Sylvie's baby in Hecuba prison.

It made her feel warm all over... until images foreign to her dream appeared in her mind's eye.

Lauren shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand," she muttered out loud.

"I never signed on for _this_," Bo said looking at the child in her arms. "I don't _want_ this," she said, her eyes blazing, and thrust the child in Lauren's direction.

Lauren automatically reached out and cradled the precious bundle to her chest. The look of pure hatred in Bo's eyes was one Lauren hoped she would never see again.

Bo turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her; Lauren knew she would never see her again.

* * *

"Lauren... Lauren, are you okay?" Bo asked anxiously. She had returned from the bathroom to find Lauren sitting up in bed with the covers bunched at her waist.

Normally, the appearance of Naked Lauren was right up there in the pantheon of Bo's favorite Lauren looks. Of course, the "I Love You Bo" look was at the top, followed closely by "Naked Lauren", "Lab Coat Lauren", "Take Charge Lauren," and "After Hours Lauren".

Bo shivered involuntarily and not because of the absence of inner walls and insulation in the shack.

The fantasies she had had about Lauren before they had elevated their relationship were intensely erotic and ultimately were something she'd like to share with Lauren in the future.

Bo would see if Lauren was open to exploring uncharted sexual territory, beginning with her wearing that pristine starched white lab coat and nothing else.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Bo approached Lauren, sat down next to her on the bed and felt her anxiety kick up another notch as Lauren failed to acknowledge her presence.

* * *

Lauren wanted to put the child down and run after Bo – she looked down at the baby and her heart went out to it. "I'm so sorry baby," she said to it, not knowing if it was a boy or girl. At that moment, the baby's gender was unimportant.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Bo exclaimed when she heard Lauren speak and watched helplessly as her girlfriend looked down into her empty arms seeing something invisible to Bo. "This has gone on long enough." Bo reached out and grabbed Lauren by the arms. "I'm sorry, but you're scaring me," she told her. Taking a deep breath, Bo shook her. "Lauren!"

* * *

Lauren heard her name being called from far away. She tried to ignore it, but the voice was magnetic to her; she could not resist.

* * *

"Lauren... come on!"

Lauren shook her head and looked around. She panicked when she saw the child was gone from her arms. She was about to get up when she heard the voice again.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Bo?" Lauren asked startled to see the brunette once again by her side, when she had just seen her leave moments before.

"Yeah, sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked tucking strands of Lauren's hair behind her ear.

"I'm... I'm fine," Lauren replied, not confident in her own response.

"Are you sure?" Bo frowned. "You were kind of out of it."

Lauren gazed into Bo's concerned face. "I'm fine, I promise you. Honestly. It was just a weird dream, that's all."

Bo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I wouldn't have a clue who to call. You are my doctor after all," she said smiling.

Lauren nodded. "I'm sorry I worried you," she said as she took Bo's hand in hers and brought it to her lips.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Bo asked gently, noticing Lauren still seemed disturbed by her dream.

Lauren shook her head as she concentrated. "I... don't... I can't remember," she told Bo.

"Hey, it's okay," she said caressing Lauren's cheek. "Don't worry about it. It's only a dream," Bo stated as she leaned forward and kissed Lauren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Please see chapter one for all disclaimers. Thank you for the reviews so far. I have chapter three back from my beta. Need to do a little work on it. You may notice that some of the chapters may be either longer or shorter than others.

There are times when I just say to myself: "There... end it there." And I do.

Your feedback does help, honestly.

Oh, the story is completed, my beta is doing a wonderful job with it and we are both taking the extra time to make sure I post the best possible product that I can.

That being said, on with chapter two.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lauren's eyes closed and she moaned softly as the kiss intensified.

She wasn't sure if it was Bo's natural ability or her succubus disposition, but whenever they kissed, everything faded away until all she could think about was how soft and yielding Bo's lips were.

Bo smiled as she heard her girlfriend moan.

She never tired of saying the word: girlfriend.

Either to herself or out loud.

It was a precious gift and she promised herself she would never do _anything_ to jeopardize her relationship with Lauren.

It was too important to her.

Lauren was _too_ important to her.

And she was beginning to see what her life could be like with Lauren beside her and it was wonderful.

It _was_ what she's always wanted.

Someone loved her...

Lauren _loved _her.

And she loved Lauren back and that fear which was always in the background, the one that would sometimes cripple her... had begun to fade away.

The fear where she might hurt Lauren; if she fed from her, putting Lauren's life in danger... was becoming a distant memory.

Bo groaned as Lauren's fingers gripped her hair and pulled; the slight pain in her scalp combined with Lauren's demanding mouth made Bo's hunger flare.

She pulled her mouth back slightly and felt the tendrils of Lauren's chi enter her body. Bo knew her eyes were blazing blue; they always burned brighter with Lauren's chi.

After feeding from different Fae, Bo noticed that each had their own signature "taste". Some were spicy and others were mellow; it varied between species of Fae.

Dyson's was earthy, strong, very masculine; in other words, very Dyson.

Chi always appeared to be the same shade of blue when it flowed into her, but it never "tasted" the same.

She never really paid much attention to the humans she had fed off of in the past. There really hadn't been a point; much to her eternal regret, no one had survived and she only recently noticed the difference in taste and texture in Fae.

Lauren's chi, however...

Oh Lauren...

Bo likened Lauren to a fine wine: perfectly aged, full bodied and oh so smooth going down.

When Bo fed off Lauren, she never took deep drafts, quick pulls or tugs; she sipped. It gave her time to savor the nuances of her unique essence as they rose to her palate and shifted with each passing moment.

Lauren's chi _was_ heady and addictive.

Of course if she were Kenzi, she probably would have said something along the line of Lauren's chi reminding her of Real Extra Anejo Tequila or Magnum Grey Goose Vodka, very smooth.

"Top shelf shit," she'd call it.

* * *

Lauren groaned loudly as her arousal and need for Bo grew in intensity. Her hips moved of their own volition and her body ached. "Oh God, Bo!" Lauren gasped as she pulled Bo closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Once again thank you for the feed back. As stated in chapter two, see chapter one for disclaimers.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

The first time Bo fed from her, Lauren had tried to keep everything very scientific.

Anecdotal information wasn't enough for her; second hand accounts could not convey the emotions which may occur alongside physiological responses while being fed off of by a succubus.

Lauren had invited Bo to her apartment and explained the experiment she wanted to conduct. She had already set up a voice-activated tape recorder to capture any thoughts or sensations she might have, and decided against using a video camera.

Taking into account Bo's nature, Lauren felt certain Bo would have ideas about videotaping _something_ else with her.

Although Lauren's heart raced at the thought of it, she did not want to encourage Bo in that direction; so, no video camera.

"Do you have a preference of where you'd like to perform the experiment?" Lauren had asked.

"Nah, wherever you want is okay with me," Bo said looking through the microscope. "They look like gummy worms," she said aloud.

"Okay, how about the couch then?" Lauren suggested, smiling at Bo's observation.

"That's fine," she replied. "What's with the blood pressure cuff?"

Lauren looked up after making sure her equipment was in working order. "I want to see if my blood pressure fluctuates," she replied, sliding the cuff up her arm. "Okay Bo, if you'll sit down," she said patting the cushion next to her after establishing a baseline blood pressure reading.

Bo sat down.

"Thank you," Lauren grabbed the tape recorder and pressed the record button. "The date is December 20th, 2012; the time is twenty hundred hours. The test subject, Bo Dennis – unaligned succubus..." Lauren had to suppress a laugh as Bo snorted at her comments.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bo asked.

"Hush Bo, you'll taint the findings..."

"Findings, schmindings..."

"Bo..."

"Okay, okay."

Lauren smiled. "Thank you. Where was I?"

"Unaligned succubus," Bo answered.

"Yes, unaligned succubus. The first test will consist of a controlled feed of approximately five seconds in length. That is the amount of time you need if you want to make someone..."

"Cooperative... disorientated," she shrugged. "Give or take, yeah."

"Okay," Lauren placed the tape recorder down on the coffee table and turned so she was facing Bo, allowing Bo more access. Lauren could not deny she was excited by the prospect.

She had wondered what it was like.

She already had first hand knowledge of what a pulse of sexual energy felt like having experienced it a few times when she was helping Bo learn self-control.

This was uncharted territory for both of them.

"Whenever you're ready Bo," Lauren told her, keeping her hands folded together to keep them from shaking with excitement.

"The things I do for science," Bo quipped. She raised her hands to hold Lauren's face still, leaned forward and barely grazed her lips against Lauren's. "You ready?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"Okay, here we go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** Here's the four chapter to the story.

I hope it was worth the slight... tiny? wait.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Lauren's eyes closed involuntarily as she felt her chi leave her body. At first she felt a pull, a tugging that came from her chest.

It was almost overpowering when suddenly the sensation changed.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch.

Gone was the fear of the unknown, the need to pull away from Bo, to save herself. Now it felt as if Bo was teasing her with a million caresses.

There was no fear, there was only acceptance of this act of love she felt for Bo. It was as if all the feelings and emotions she had tried to hide were finally allowed to blossom.

It was glorious and over much too soon.

"Okay... who's a better kisser me or..." Bo asked.

"You are," Lauren answered immediately, her body tingling all over.

"Good to know," Bo said. Lauren could practically hear the smirk in Bo's voice.

Lauren shook her head trying to clear her mind of images of her pushing Bo down on the couch and... and... _'Oh my,'_ Lauren thought. She had to regain control of herself and dictate her findings. _'Get a grip,'_ Lauren chastised herself.

She took a deep breath.

"Results from chi depletion: Subject quickly answered questions without hesitation. The feed began forcefully then changed. Not unpleasant – slight tingle around the mouth. Respiration and blood pressure elevated. Blood pressure is..." She looked at the display, "130/85, baseline is 120/75," Lauren dictated as she thought about the findings so far. "Are you okay?" she asked Bo who had her eyes closed.

"Yeah... I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good thank you. The second test will entail a feed of ten seconds in length..." Lauren dictated.

"I'm not sure Lauren..."

"It's okay Bo. I trust you. I know you'll stop in time. Just make sure to ask me another question, alright?"

After a moment or two of silence, Bo nodded.

"The time is twenty-ten..." Lauren trailed off.

She had lost ten minutes.

Where had they gone?

"Subject unaware of time lapse following first test," she said. "There seems to be no discernible difference, nothing to indicate the additional passage of time. Will check after next test to see if there is another occurrence," Lauren turned to Bo once again. "I'm ready when you are."

Lauren waited as Bo adjusted her position on the couch, then felt Bo's hands caress her face as her eyes closed again. Once more Lauren felt her chi leave her body and her need for Bo grew more urgent. She wrapped her arms around her drawing Bo closer.

Suddenly Lauren began to feel pain.

It radiated from her chest and her lungs were ablaze as if she could no longer breathe.

She felt something – she realized in the back of her mind that was not the most scientific word she could use, but it was the best word she could come up with at the moment – moving up her esophagus and out of her mouth.

Despite these painful sensations, her mind told her she still wasn't close enough to Bo. It was if she had to lose herself in Bo. She had to give Bo everything; to let herself be consumed.

She felt her arms fall to the side as she could no longer hold them up. Her heart was racing, her head pounded...

"Do you blame me for Nadia's death..."

"What?" she answered sluggishly. "No... absolutely not," she gasped. Lauren opened her eyes slowly and could see Bo had turned away from her, her face red. "Hey..." she said trying to reach out to Bo and unable to. "Motor... control reduced... nearly non-existent, thoughts hazy, confused... evidence of extreme arousal…"

"Okay, I think that's enough," Bo said interrupting Lauren's dictation. Bo picked Lauren up from the couch, walked across the living room and up the stairs.

"No... Bo... please, just once more," she pleaded.

"No Lauren it's too dangerous," she said as she entered Lauren's bedroom and gently laid her down.

"How much more would you need..."

"For what?" Bo asked as she sat down.

"If you had been hurt..."

"Lauren," Bo stood up agitated. "You know as well as I do. I feed for more reasons than just being hurt."

"I'm sorry Bo... I'm sorry," Lauren replied watching as Bo paced the floor.

"No, I shouldn't have done this," she said as she stopped and faced Lauren. "You can barely lift your head off the pillow... I can't feed off you again Lauren, I can't."

Lauren struggled to push herself into a seated position. She took a deep breath and felt exhausted. "Bo... you may have to one day..." she tried to explain.

"NO! I won't use you!" Bo cried out.

"You're not using me. You can't. Not if I offer myself to you freely. Don't you understand?" she tried to explain. "How can I support you when you won't come to me when you need to feed?"

"You support me in so many other ways Lauren, but you don't need to do that!"

"Don't you understand Bo? I need to... I have to..."

"What are you talking about? You don't need or have to..."

"Bo, if there's no one else around for you to feed off of... you're hurt and I'm the only one around... Do you have any idea how I'd feel if something were to happen to you and it could have been prevented?" Lauren cried out. "I have to save you Bo... I have to."

"Hey... I'm sorry, I didn't know," Bo said walking over to Lauren and embracing her.

"Now you do," Lauren replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

I'm interested to see where you believe this story might go. As I stated before, it is completed and actually much longer than I originally thought it would be. You'll find all disclaimers on chapter one.

As always, thanks to my beta Eblane and my bestie, Becca.

Oh a little off base here, wasn't The Kenzi Effect a great episode?

Okay, back to the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Lauren..."

"Hmm," she murmured as she felt Bo pull away from her and her thoughts came back to the present.

"As much as I'd like to continue this make out session..."

Lauren groaned.

There was something to be said about being in a relationship with a succubus; a mixed feeling of glorious satisfaction and always, _always_ wanting more. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven-thirty," Bo replied.

Lauren's eyes popped open. "Seven-thirty? Why didn't you tell me?" she cried out as she quickly got out of bed and rushed past Bo to the bathroom.

Bo laughed as she watched Lauren's mad dash; seeing Lauren's body in all its glory was a lovely bonus as well. Bo was so enraptured by Lauren's display she nearly forgot she was due to meet Kenzi soon.

_'Another shower couldn't hurt, could it?'_ she asked herself as she began to make her way to the bathroom only to be met by Lauren. "Hey, aren't you going to be late?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter," Lauren replied as she bridged the gap between them.

Bo could feel her eyebrows rise, _'Doesn't matter?'_ she repeated silently.

"Good morning," Lauren said as she kissed Bo.

_'Yes it is,'_ Bo thought as she drew Lauren's closer; her hands wandered along Lauren's back and she delighted in the responding shivers.

After a few minutes, Lauren pulled back first. She looked at Bo, smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips and started slowly moving out of her embrace. "I _really_ have to go," she said with a pout.

"Go on..." Bo told her with a shooing motion.

Lauren got to the doorway before she stopped and turned around. "I love you Bo," she said. Whenever she said those words to Bo, she felt her eyes sting – the emotions were so deep and strong she sometimes felt like crying for joy.

Bo smiled.

She would _never_ tire of hearing those words from Lauren... whether in the throes of passion...

Or especially in moments like these.

Quiet ones.

With just the two of them; no life-threatening scenarios or impending world-ending doom, no tears, no moments of self-recrimination.

Just them.

Bo felt another part of herself heal and one day she knew, with Lauren at her side, she would be whole again.

"I love you too."

"HEY BO! Let's get a move on!" Kenzi yelled from downstairs, unaware of the spell she had broken between the two women.

"I'll be right down!" Bo yelled back. "You'd better hurry," she told Lauren.

"You'll be careful, the both of you?" Lauren asked. She knew anything could happen when Bo and Kenzi were out on a case, and that uncertainty was nerve-wracking for her.

"We'll do our best," Bo replied. "I'll call you later."

Lauren simply nodded and watched as Bo descended the stairs.

"What took you so long BoBo? Did you _lurve_ on Dr. Hot Pants again? You know bump uglies..."

"Kenz!"

"What... I'm just saying."

Lauren shook her head and smiled before heading back to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am digging the reviews and comments, really I am. I just hope I do not disappoint some if not all of you by the time the story ends.

As you can see, I have another update. My beta; one of the best, EBlane, sent me three chapters the other day, doesn't mean however _you'll_ get to read all three in one sitting. I'm just mean that way.

**DISCLAIMERS:** See chapter one.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

"So BoBo, how are things on the home front?" Kenzi asked as they drove to the meet their new client.

"Everything's good Kenz," Bo smiled.

Kenzi looked at Bo.

Her friend and sister by choice had been through so much in the brief time they'd known each other and although Kenzi had only joined the "Lauren Fan Club" recently, she had to admit that Lauren was good for Bo.

Kenzi sighed.

She had thought D-man was going to be Bo's if not true love, then something close to it.

Hell, if Bo had gotten her head out of her ass and if Lauren had been truthful from the start, they could have been bumping uglies a long time ago.

Kenzi saw the attraction between Bo and the Good Doctor – everyone did – from the start.

And now that things seemed to be going smoothly for the Good Ship Doccubus, maybe she'd break down and have Lauren take a look at the rash on her arm.

What was the use of having a doctor in the family if they didn't make house... shack calls from time to time?

"So, what's the case about?" Bo said interrupting Kenzi's silent contemplation.

"Oh, you know Bobolicious the same old, 'I think my husband's having an affair, can you get me the goods so I can use it against him in court and get all the money. Get implants and finance my cougar antics all over town while rubbing his face in it all' kind of thing," Kenzi answered in one breath.

"Oh... a regular?" Bo quipped.

"Yep. They might not be interesting, but they do provide for hours of billable services…"

Bo laughed out loud, "You are too much."

"And don't I know it," Kenzi replied.

* * *

Lauren walked through the lab without a care in the world. Her relationship with Bo had survived its first bump in the road. She and Kenzi had stopped bitching at each other... or at least not as much.

She had more freedom now with Hale as the Acting Ash.

There were no cases that needed her immediate attention; everything was wonderful.

She made her way into her office and hung up her leather jacket, noting that the stitching on the right shoulder where it had been torn was still intact. She was rather fond of her leather jacket and so was Bo.

Lauren could not help but smile when she thought about how much Bo loved to run her hands up and down the sleeves. "It's so soft," Bo would whisper before leaning in and inhaling deeply. "It smells like you," she'd practically growl.

Lauren felt the heat on her face as she blushed at the recollection. She slipped on her lab coat and went to her desk, wondering how the new batch of cultures she was growing had progressed.

"Dr. Lewis."

"Yes Jacob," she replied as she turned in his direction.

"Umm..."

Lauren frowned.

Jacob _never_ hesitated.

It was one of the things she could appreciate about her personal lab assistant.

"What's wrong? Is it the cultures again?"

"No," he said shaking his head a_nd_ fidgeting.

Something else he never did. Lauren felt an unwelcome knot form in her stomach.

"What is it?"

Jacob looked behind him before handing her a file.

"What this?" she asked as she opened the manila folder.

"It's the blood work you asked me to run."

Lauren thought for a moment, _'What blood work... Oh.'_ She recalled. "You mean Bo's?"

Jacob nodded. "I think you should look at this alone," he said before quickly walking out of her office.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Fair warning... things are about to get interesting. At least I think so. Also, I have up to chapter 14 back and corrected. I am _really_ wondering what you're going to think about the rest of this story. As before, disclaimers are on Chapter One.

Thanks to my beta, EBlane and my bestie, Becca, who has yet to read this, but once it's finished I'll e-mail it to her. For all of you who have "pushed" me into a multi-chapter story, I hope you're happy with what I've written.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"BoBo... are you sure you're okay?" Kenzi asked as she held on to Bo's hair.

Bo rinsed out her mouth and spit the water out. "Tell me again how simple this job was?"

Kenzi huffed. "How was I supposed to know that the skanky bitch "Mr. Handsy" was boffing was packing mace?"

"I don't think the water's working," Bo groaned as her eyes and face continued to burn.

"Hold on Bo. I'll be right back. We passed a gas station down the street; maybe they've got milk."

"Hurry Kenz..."

"I'm sorry Bo," Kenzi said before running as fast as the five-inch heeled boots would allow.

* * *

Lauren stared at the results.

She had called Jacob back into her office, disabling the surveillance camera prior to his arrival.

"Sit down please," she said as soon as he closed the door behind him. "First of all, I'm not going to ask you if the results are confirmed or if they've been double or tripled checked," Lauren said, noticing the relief on his face.

"Am I correct in presuming you were not expecting these results?" he asked her.

Lauren looked down at the lab report and shook her head. "No, I wasn't."

"You don't have to worry about me Dr. Lewis..."

Lauren looked up quickly. "Worry about you?" she asked confusion coloring her voice.

Jacob leaned forward.

He liked and respected Dr. Lewis.

She was truly unlike any physician he had ever worked for or with in any capacity.

And at his age – five hundred years and counting - that was saying something.

He had followed Lauren's career since Dr Everett's first mention of her human protégé and was duly impressed. She had a raw talent, in his estimation; one to be cultivated, nurtured and praised from time to time.

When the former Ash – Lachlan's predecessor – was rendered comatose in the devastating explosion that had rocked the Light Fae compound, Jacob knew there would be openings in the medical lab and wanted to take advantage of that opportunity.

He had to hide his true identity.

He did not want to usurp her position as medical director.

No.

He simply wanted to observe her work…

And he did.

He was impressed.

Her intelligence was near genius and he had wondered if Fae genes occupied some part of her family tree.

Be that as it may, there was no getting over the fact she was one of a kind and the Fae would be sorely pressed to replace her.

Jacob was positive it was her humanity, which most of her Fae patients dismissed with disdain, that made her truly shine in a class all her own.

He was honored that she trusted him with her personal requests. Now it seemed he may have spoken out of turn.

He hoped she would not hold it against him. There were things he wanted to teach her when the time was right.

Now was _not_ the time.

"You have my word, no one will find out from me. I made sure to use my personal equipment to run the tests..."

Lauren reached out and put her hand on his. She sighed. "Jacob, I trust you. I know you would never... I trust you," she reiterated. "How could I not, after all that Dr. Everett said about you," she smiled.

Jacob sat up straight. "You know?" he blurted, in shock.

"Of course," she answered matter-of-factly.

"But how... when?" he sputtered.

"That's not important right now, what matters is that Dr. Everett trusted you and that's good enough for me."

His respect for Lauren Lewis skyrocketed.

Lauren sat back.

She looked at her "lab assistant" and watched as a myriad of emotions crossed his face.

She would ponder the ramifications of the knowledge she revealed in this conversation later.

"Thank you Dr. Lewis..."

"You might as well call me Lauren, Doctor..."

"No, don't. Please," he interrupted.

"I don't understand, Doctor..."

He shook his head. "If the Ash knew who I was, he'd insist that I take over the directorship, regardless of your relationship with him; he'd have no choice. And you've worked too hard to get where you are today for them to strip you of your title and position just because of who I am. I couldn't do that to you, Lauren," he said.

"Thank you Jacob," she said as she wiped the stray from her cheek, overwhelmed with gratitude.

His assessment was absolutely correct; Hale would have no choice but to relieve Lauren of her title and position if Jacob's identity became known.

She was, after all, _human_, while Jacob was a legendary healer among the Fae. Reading his published papers had left Lauren astounded at his insight.

The opportunity to work alongside him and learn from him was one she would continue to make the most of, regardless of their current job titles.

"So Lauren..."

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

Lauren closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"How are you feelin' BoBo?" Kenzi asked as she drove the car. Bo was in no condition to drive.

"Better. Much better," she replied the milk Kenzi had poured over her face earlier continued to cool and soothe her skin and eyes.

"You're probably gonna wanna see Hotpants, Bo. Your face is really red and I think a blister or two are forming," she said. "What the hell... was in that spray?"

"Hell if I know, but you're right. I think I'd better see Lauren," Bo suddenly groaned. "Kenz! Pull over!"

"Wha?"

"I'm going to be sick..."

"Crap!" Kenzi cut across lanes of traffic without warning, flipping off drivers who leaned on their horns in disgust. "Blow me!" she cried out.

"Kenz..." she managed to say as her stomach churned.

Kenzi quickly pulled over, just in time to see Bo open the car door and lean out. "Eww..."

She had seen a lot of things in her life, both before and after she'd met Bo, but vomiting... that was her Kryptonite. She got out of the car and stood beside the driver's side door.

If it had been blood, she would have been right there at Bo's side, no questions asked. Now she was beginning to feel sick herself.

"You okay Bo?" she asked.

"No," she managed to say before she got sick again.

Kenzi took out her cell phone.

* * *

"Excuse me a moment, Jacob," Lauren said as she picked up her cell phone, frowning at the call display. "Kenzi?"

"Lauren, Bo's sick."

"What?" Lauren asked as she stood up quickly. "Where are you?" She shrugged off her lab coat and grabbed her leather jacket.

"We're about ten minutes away from the Shack..." Kenzi replied.

"Okay Kenz, I can meet you at the Shack in twenty minutes. What's wrong with Bo?" she asked as she grabbed her medical kit and rushed out the office, Jacob trailing behind her.

"She's throwing up..."

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks, Jacob nearly crashing in to her.

"She's throwing up?" she repeated.

"Yeah, she got a face full of Mace..."

"Mace?"

"Bitch sprayed Bo after she got some pictures," Kenzi explained as she watched Bo lean back into the car.

"Did you flush her eyes with milk?" Lauren asked as she made her way out of the compound.

"It took care of the sting, but she's got some blisters on her face. And if that wasn't enough, she starts hurling."

"Okay Kenzi... easy does it, get Bo back to the Shack and help her lay down."

"Gotcha, bye," Kenzi hung up. "Come on Bo, we're going home – Lauren will meet us there and take care of you," she said as she got back into the car and hurried home.

Bo kept her eyes closed; she was nauseous and the lack of shock absorbers on the car was killing her. Opening her eyes to the rush of ever-changing landscape outside the car only made it worse.

"Kenz..." she groaned.

Kenzi quickly looked in Bo's direction. She was going to put a beat down on the skanky ho' that did this.

No one hurt her family and got away with it.

"Just hang on," Kenzi told her. Kenzi's eyes lit up as the Shack – her home for the past two years – came into view.

She slowed to a stop, trying to keep the jostling to a minimum, got out of the car and rushed to the passenger side.

"BoBo, do you think you can get out?" Kenzi asked as she opened the car door. She really hoped Bo could move as Kenzi didn't think she could move her by herself.

"Don't wanna move," Bo murmured. She kept swallowing which was never a good sign. As long as she didn't have to move, she would be okay.

"Alright, hang on. I'm sure Lauren will be here soon," Kenzi replied looking down the street and trying to keep her rising apprehension at bay.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** There's a _wee_ bit of salty language in this part, just to let you know.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Lauren pounded on the steering wheel as traffic ground to a halt. She looked at her watch. She should be at Bo's by now. "What the Hell is going on?"

Jacob leaned out the passenger side window. "I think there may have been an accident up ahead," he told her.

Lauren was relieved to have Jacob with her; she had no idea what to expect when they finally reached the Shack, and Bo.

"Come on, come on…" Lauren growled in frustration as she pulled ahead seemingly a few inches only to stop again.

Any other time, Lauren would have been concerned about those involved and potentially injured in an accident. She would have offered her help until emergency response crews arrived on scene.

This time, however, all she wanted to do was throttle the person who caused the accident in the first place; they were keeping her from Bo.

"Oh... fuck this!" Lauren yelled as she put the car in park, ignoring the blast of car horns coming from behind her. "Jacob, I can't wait any longer," she explained as she grabbed her medical bag from the back seat. "Just go up three blocks and make a left, if and when traffic starts moving again. You'll see a bright yellow car in front of a dilapidated building. That's where I'll be. I've got to go," she said before running down the block, leaving the driver's door ajar.

Jacob could only watch as Lauren's quick and long strides quickly took her past the accident and around the corner.

When Lauren disappeared out of sight, Jacob shimmied across to the driver's seat, closed the door and started the engine then eased the car forward a few feet.

* * *

'_Where is she?'_ Kenzi thought as Bo groaned. "Oh shit!" she cried out and jumped back as Bo got sick vomited again. "Dude! Your shit is yellow... why is it yellow?" she gulped.

"It's... bile. She has... nothing left... in her stomach," Lauren choked out as she arrived in time to hear Kenzi's comments.

"Geez... give a bestie a little warning why don't you!"

"Bo... sweetheart," Lauren said catching her breath. She gasped when Bo leaned back in the car; the skin around her eyes and nose were blistered and raw. "Kenzi, what the Hell happened?" she asked as she opened her medical bag. She reached in and brought out a vial of Ativan. Drawing the correct dosage into a syringe, Lauren then prepped a patch of skin on Bo's arm with an alcohol swab and injected the needle. "This will help with the nausea."

"Bo and I were working on a case."

"What kind?" she asked as moved Bo slightly to flush her face with saline solution.

"You know," Kenzi began explaining. "The guy is cheating on the wife, we get some candid picture; simple stuff."

"This does not remotely look like the outcome of a simple case."

"I know, I know," she answered, throwing her arms up in disgust.

"Bo, honey, can you hear me?"

"Lauren," she whimpered. She wanted to see her girlfriend's face so badly, but she knew if she opened her eyes, she would get sick again.

"Hey," she said softly. "I gave you an injection that should help with the nausea, but it may make you sleepy."

"Yeah," Bo mumbled.

"Bo... I know you won't like this, but you need to feed from me right now. It will speed up the healing process," Lauren explained.

"Don't want to," Bo stubbornly refused.

"Baby, please, you're hurt and unless you want to feed from Kenzi," Lauren shot Kenzi a look.

She nodded. "You know you want it BoBo," Kenzi said.

Lauren mouthed a quick, _'Thank you.'_

"I love you Kenz... but swapping spit is as far as I go..."

Lauren's eyebrows rose.

"You so loved it Succuho," Kenzi quipped as she thought back to the time she slipped Bo a contact lens in a deep kiss at Hecuba prison.

"Ohhh… don't make me laugh."

"Sorry Bo."

Lauren looked at Kenzi who simply shrugged. "Bo..."

"Okay, okay. But you're going to have to come closer. I don't think it's safe for me to move too much yet."

"Of course," Lauren agreed. She leaned into the car and gently took Bo's head in her hands. "I'm ready."

"I love you Lauren," Bo whispered, hating that she had to use Lauren this way, but knowing deep down it was necessary.

"I do too," Lauren replied. She felt her eyes close and moaned.

Bo's eyes snapped open and flashed blue. She reached up, took control and held Lauren's head steady as she partook of Lauren's chi.

Kenzi was watching them, not in a pervy way, but to keep Lauren safe.

Bo would want her to.

There were times when Bo had been injured that she sometimes got to the point of no return and lost all self-control when feeding; Kenzi was aware of the warning signs and was watching for them.

Lauren's arms went slack as Bo continued to take more chi.

"Oh crud balls," Kenzi cried out when she saw Lauren's arms drop to her sides. "Okay Bo, back off..." she said as she grabbed Lauren by the waist and pulled.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Dr. Lewis!"

Kenzi groaned as Lauren fell on top of her.

"Dr. Lewis!"

"Lauren..."

"Hey. What about Kenzi?"

Bo got out of the car, albeit slowly. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" she shouted at the stranger.

Jacob backed away from Lauren after removing her from the other human woman, his hands raised in surrender. "I work with Dr. Lewis," he said.

Bo quickly looked at Kenzi before kneeling beside Lauren. "Hey Lauren," she reached out and caressed her face. Bo watched Kenzi as she assumed a protective stance on the other side of Lauren's body. "How long?" she asked knowing Kenzi would understand.

"Shit dude, it was almost twenty seconds..."

Bo started to panic. "No... no. This is exact reason why I don't want to feed from her," she said. "Damn it!"

"Bo you can't blame her or yourself. She wouldn't want you to."

"Excuse me we need to get Dr. Lewis inside."

"And who are you again?" Bo asked as she gently picked Lauren up from the pavement.

"I'm Jacob Camden. I'm Dr. Lewis' personal lab assistant," he explained.

"Kenz, grab Lauren's stuff," Bo intruded.

"On it."

"Why are you here?" she asked as she carried Lauren towards the Shack.

"Dr. Lewis thought I might be of assistance."

"Yeah? How so?" Bo waited on Kenzi to open the door.

"I offered up my chi."

Bo and Kenzi looked at him. "So, why weren't you with her," Bo growled.

"There was an accident about three blocks away blocking traffic. Dr. Lewis was anxious to reach you, so she ran and I followed with the car."

Bo looked at Lauren, her eyes flooded with tears. "Don't make me go through this again, _please_," Bo whispered as thoughts of her first boyfriend, Kyle, flooded her mind.

Kenzi opened the door and let Bo through.

"I take it twenty seconds is too long for feeding off a human?" Jacob asked as he followed them inside. He had a feeling Lauren would want to know.

"Any longer and I would have killed her," Bo answered haltingly.

"But you didn't Bo," Kenzi added, in an effort to stop Bo's cycle of self-recrimination before it could gain any momentum.

"I didn't because _you_ stopped me Kenz."

"If you'll put her down on the couch, I can start pushing fluids back in to her," Jacob interrupted as he put his case down on the kitchen counter. "Do you happen to have a..."

"I.V. pole coming up," Kenzi said as she rushed upstairs to her bedroom.

Jacob looked over to where Bo had laid Lauren on the couch. _'Amazing,'_ he thought. In all his years, he had never heard of this type of behavior from a Succubus after a feed.

The Succubus' concern for Dr. Lewis was evident in the way she sought to make her comfortable, kissing her hand and face with reverence. It made Jacob feel like a voyeur so he turned his head from this intimate interaction.

"Here's the pole," Kenzi called out as she came downstairs.

"Yes, thank you," Jacob said as he brought a bag of saline and an IV kit over to the couch. "Umm... I'm sorry but I need to start the I.V.," he told Bo.

Bo slowly moved aside.

"We need to take her jacket off..."

* * *

"How is she doing?" Kenzi asked.

Jacob was writing down his observations. "Hmm," he answered distractedly.

"Hot Pants, how is she doing?"

Jacob frowned.

"She means Lauren," Bo explained, never taking her eyes off of Lauren.

"Oh, yes. She's stable and should regain consciousness shortly," he said. "How are you feeling now, Miss Dennis?"

"What?"

"I'm sure Dr. Lewis would want to know how you're feeling. I can see," he gestured around his own face. "That the blistering has receded and your face appears less irritated."

"I'm fine," Bo replied.

"Well, the offer I extended to Dr. Lewis still stands..."

"Huh?"

"His chi, Bo. He's offering his chi if you need it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

I do realize that I said I was not going to post anything else until I've re-written the ending. Well, Chapter 17... let me make sure of something. Yes, chapter 17, which was the end of the story, isn't. I have some typing to do, but I have decided to give you something to wonder about.

Thank to: LOCISVU, Buffyfan1992,Aussie SciFi Tragic,Kedmaree,Goven,Shelly Debeltz,Mangababe,Overworked Witch,doccubus lurver, rabastan04,SoulAstray,Kravn,Neytiri's Heart, and all the guests that have left reviews on this story.

I hope, truly, hope, that I do not disappoint anyone out there with this story.

A.M. Glass

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Lauren!"

"Hot Pants!"

"Dr. Lewis..."

"Lauren, are you okay?" Bo asked, her heart racing. "You gave me, us, quite a scare."

Lauren slowly turned in Bo's direction. "Are you okay?"

Bo's lips quivered. "Hey..." she said shakily. "I asked first."

"Bo, honey, don't," Lauren said seeing tears welled up in Bo's eyes.

* * *

"Jake – right?" Kenzi said looking over to him.

"It's Jacob actually..."

"Whatever," she said blowing it off. "How about I get you something to drink?" she offered, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Jacob was not remotely thirsty but he could tell she was trying to give Dr. Lewis and the Succubus a moment alone.

"I am a little parched."

"Why didn't you say so?" Kenzi said hauling him out of the chair and pushed him into the kitchen.

* * *

"Bo..."

"I was so scared Lauren..."

"I don't regret..."

"I _could_ have killed you, don't you understand?" Bo pleaded.

Lauren sighed.

Bo was always so hard on herself.

Lauren had spoken the truth. She had no regrets and would do it again if and when the need arose, to keep Bo safe and alive.

Now, more than ever.

"Bo, can you help me sit up?"

"Of course," Bo reached behind Lauren's shoulders and brought her to an upright position on the couch. "Is that better?"

"Umhmm." Lauren closed her eyes momentarily. When she opened them again she took stock of Bo's face. "Does your skin still burn?" she asked.

"No."

"And your eyes?"

"I'm _fine_," Bo told her.

"Good," Lauren replied distracted by her thoughts from this morning. "Bo, we have to talk... I wanted to do it tonight, but..."

"But then I almost killed you!" Bo finished walking away from Lauren.

"Bo please...

* * *

"You might as well get comfortable and have a seat," Kenzi said as she grabbed a bowl and poured cereal into it.

"Excuse me?" Jacob replied.

"They're going to be at it for a while," she explained, pouring milk over her cereal and beginning to eat.

"I see," Jacob replied confused.

* * *

"Bo!" Lauren raised her voice. "I need to you to sit down right now, please!"

Bo reluctantly did so, looking at everything but at Lauren.

Lauren didn't know if she wanted to be mad at Bo for her behavior or kiss away the pout on her face. "Bo, sweetheart... as much as I'd like to have a rational discussion about what happened earlier," she paused. "There's something I need to ask you. Something I never thought I'd have to."

Bo was confused. _What_ could be more important than nearly draining Lauren of her chi, and killing her?

* * *

Kenzi watched Jacob shift in his chair; something was up and he already knew what it was.

* * *

"What Lauren? What could be more important?" Bo demanded.

Lauren bit her lip; this wasn't how she wanted to have this conversation. She would have preferred to broach the subject with a game plan of some kind in place beforehand, not flying blind and by the seat of her pants; she was out of her element.

Well, she had thought that perhaps sometime in the future she might have this conversation with Bo; she just assumed she'd have more input.

There was only one way to handle this: as Bo's physician, not her girlfriend.

"When..." she cleared her throat, _'I can do this,' _she coached herself. "When you had to feed off of Dyson, it involved more than just draining his chi. Is that correct?"

Bo felt her face warm with embarrassment. She had explained to Lauren what had happened with Dyson and why on that near fatal day and she had kept her promise and not fed from him since.

* * *

"What the Fae?" Kenzi blurted. Bo had... with Dyson? And Lauren knew? "Holy Shit!" she muttered. _'Where the Hell was I when this happened?'_ she asked herself.

* * *

"Yes," Bo answered slowly.

"Did Dyson use protection?"

* * *

Jacob patted Kenzi's back as she choked on her mouthful of cereal.

* * *

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Bo, do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to ask you this?"

"Why would you?" Bo asked instead. What was going on? Why was Lauren asking her this?

"Because you're pregnant," Lauren answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thought I should tell you now, this one of my shorter chapters. Don't hate.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Seeing the results on paper was one thing, but actually having to say the word aloud was a whole other matter.

An inner battle was waging in Lauren, one between the calm and rational demeanor and detached demeanor – one she associated with her "Doctor" persona – and the passionate, jealous, 'Not sure if I'm enough no matter how much I love and need Bo in my life,' girlfriend persona.

That passionate part of her – her baser core – wanted to track Dyson down and cut off his... opportunity to reproduce.

However, the calm and rational side of her knew had it been anyone but Dyson, her reaction would be different.

She might not have this urge to bash skulls, or take Bo to bed and mark her in ways that screamed: "MINE! HANDS OFF!"

Regardless, cooler heads need to prevail here.

"Could you _repeat_ what you just said?" Bo blurted.

"She said you're preggers, Succuslut," Kenzi responded with displaced anger.

Sure Bo had to feed – everyone knew that – but this... this was too much.

Her BoBo had a bun in the oven.

And it was Dyson's?!

If this had happened before Bo and Lauren had declared their "Lurve" to each other, it would have been different.

She would have been "Aunt Kenzi" this, "Aunt Kenzi" that... but...

Bo was _with_ Lauren.

"Kenzi," Lauren rebuked.

"How can you..."

"This is crazy," Bo said as she quickly stood up from the couch. "I'm not pregnant," she told Lauren all the while wondering if what she said was true. She subconsciously placed her hand over her stomach.

"Do you remember after the incident with the Rakshasa? I had you come in for a complete physical," Lauren asked.

Bo nodded.

"Jacob ran tests..."

Kenzi looked at him. "You knew?"

"Yes," he replied.

"He brought them to me today."

"They're wrong! They have to be," Bo interrupted as she began to pace.

"He ran them," Lauren looked over at Jacob. She wanted Bo to hear the results from him.

"Four times," he answered. "I ran them four times."

"Well run it five, six... ten times! It's wrong!" Bo stomped upstairs slamming the bedroom door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Lauren, are you okay?" Kenzi asked quietly as she sat down on the coffee table in front of the blonde.

Lauren shook her head. "No, but I have to be. I love her," she replied simply.

"Yeah, BoBo does that to you," Kenzi agreed. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want my cousins to track Dyson down for you, Russian style?"

Lauren laughed and wasn't exactly sure why.

"Don't go all bat shit on me Doc..."

Lauren took a deep breath and wiped away the tears on her face; she hated being emotional. "I need to talk to Bo," she said having made up her mind.

"Do you want back up?" Kenzi asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Kenzi, in a move that went totally against her past interactions where Lauren was concerned, leaned forward and gave her a hug. "I'm here for both of you."

Lauren let her tears fall freely this time, never expecting Kenzi to be fully on her side. They had forged the beginnings of a delicate détente after the parasite incident.

But she never expected this, and her surprise shamed her; she should have given Kenzi more credit.

There was no one else she would trust with Bo's welfare.

No one.

She returned Kenzi's hug, "Thank you."

"Yeah... well, yeah."

Lauren pulled away first, looking deeply into Kenzi's eyes. "I'm glad you're her family."

"So are you," Kenzi replied.

"I'd better go upstairs," Lauren said as she stood up gingerly.

"Do you need any help?" Kenzi asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Lauren took a few steps before turning around. "Jacob."

"Yes, Dr. Lewis?" he replied, stepping into the living room.

"We are going to run the tests again."

"Understood," he replied, knowing the results would remain the same.

Positive.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Bo sat on her bed.

The same one where she and Lauren had made love last night.

In less than twenty-four hours, her life had been turned upside down. _'This can't be_ _happening,'_ she told herself silently.

She glared at her flat stomach.

She...

No!

"It can't be Dyson's," she said. But he was the only one she had slept with other than Lauren recently.

How could Lauren even look at her, let alone talk to her?

She had made a promise to Lauren: "No more Dyson."

She'd fed from Dyson that day to heal, out of life-saving necessity, and now she could be carrying a reminder of that decision inside of her. Now she questioned that decision. Would going to the hospital instead have been so bad?

She couldn't keep tormenting herself; what's done is done.

And now she had to deal with the consequences.

One of those being that Lauren would not stay with her.

How could she?

'_I violated our relationship,'_ she berated herself. "I can't have this baby," she muttered. "I won't lose Lauren."

"Bo... can I come in please?"

Bo knew Lauren would come up eventually. She would have done the same. "Yeah," she replied.

Lauren slowly opened the bedroom door and noticed the bed was still unmade.

Memories of their evening together last night came rushing back to her.

Were those to be their last intimate memories?

Would she ever kiss Bo again?

Would she ever have another chance to hold her through the night?

To laugh with her?

To love her?

"Hi," Lauren said as she entered the room.

"Hey."

"So... um, Jacob is getting some vials ready so we can take blood samples and run the tests again. Just to be sure," Lauren explained as she approached Bo.

Bo nodded. She knew Lauren believed the results and was only doing this to reassure her. "Lauren... what are we going to do?"

Lauren sat down on the bed. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't want," Bo shook her head. "I want to stop hurting you," she answered.

"You didn't do this on purpose, we both know that," Lauren told her as she looked down at Bo's hand, fighting the urge to reach out and hold on to it for dear life.

Lauren needed a sign that they could get through this.

"Lauren..."

"Yes Bo."

"I... I understand if you don't want to or can't be with me anymore. I wouldn't blame you."

Lauren gasped. The thought had never crossed her mind. "Do you remember when you told me what happened? Between you and Dyson?"

"Yes," Bo whispered.

"I was so angry."

Bo looked at Lauren, saw tears cascading down her face and knew she was the reason for them.

"But I knew then and I know now... I love _you_ with everything I am."

Bo's breath caught. This couldn't happen to her; she didn't deserve someone like Lauren.

"I love you _so_ much and will stand by whatever decision you make," Lauren continued.

"Why Lauren? I don't understand," Bo asked wiping the tears from Lauren's cheeks with her thumb.

"This is something you'd thought about and something I had hoped for," Lauren laughed mirthlessly. "I just thought I'd play some part in it."

Bo's heart broke at Lauren's sorrowful reply.

"Bo, you have to tell Dyson..."

"No!"

"What?" Lauren asked surprised by Bo's response.

"I'm not going to tell him."

"Bo, he deserves to know," Lauren told her. She would not have Bo hide something this big from the shape shifter.

"If I hadn't been hurt, I wouldn't have had to..."

"If I had been enough, you wouldn't have had to," Lauren interjected. "It goes both ways Bo."

Bo looked down quickly. "I don't blame you," she said.

"Then how can you blame him?"

"You know," Bo got up off the bed. "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't be so noble all the time."

"Excuse me?" Lauren had no idea what Bo was talking about.

"You heard me. Stop acting like everything's alright when it isn't!"

Lauren got up and stood toe to toe with her girlfriend. "And how is it that you want me to act? Hmm?" Lauren cocked her head to the right. "What do you want me to do Bo? Should I fall to my knees and cry my eyes out because yet _again_ Dyson has managed to get between us? Do you want me to strike out? Do you want me to leave and never come back? Do you? Have you any idea how much restraint it's taking for me to not go after him and cull him from the pack?" Lauren ranted, gasping for air.

Bo reached out.

"No," Lauren said brushing Bo's hand away. "Isn't this what you wanted?"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"This isn't good... this isn't good," Kenzi kept repeating when Lauren left the living room and headed upstairs.

"Is there something wrong?" Jacob asked as he finished preparing the vials he'd use for Bo's blood samples.

"You mean besides this shit storm?" Kenzi asked biting her nails.

"Umm, yes," he replied smiling inwardly at her colorful language. He had not heard language such as hers in over seventy years. It reminded him of his work at the Hunters Point Naval Shipyard in San Francisco during World War Two. He shook his head in amusement as he thought of his old shipmates.

Kenzi looked at Jacob, she really did not know him from a hole in the wall – but apparently Hot Pants trusted him.

And she knew the doc didn't trust easily.

Kenzi was tempted to reveal Dyson's secret, but knew it wasn't her right to do so. At this point, it would only throw gasoline on an open flame.

But Dyson was being... Dyson.

'_Stupid ass,'_ she thought.

Not that she blamed him but he'd lost any chance with Bo; Kenzi doubted that knowing his secret would make much difference to Bo now.

Lauren on the other hand…

Lauren would be devastated.

Bo having Dyson's kid was one thing when both Bo and Lauren believed that the Norn still possessed Dyson's love.

But Kenzi knew otherwise, that he had his love back.

Dyson still loved Bo and most likely always would, and if, or when he found out Bo was carrying his child...

"He'd be like a dog on a bone," Kenzi muttered.

Jacob heard Kenzi's comment and surmised it could only be in regards to Detective Thornwood. She seemed to believe that Detective Thornwood would stake a claim on both the child and its Succubus mother. "Excuse me Miss Kenzi..."

"Yeah Jake," she replied thinking on how much he sounded like their former Brownie, Mumford. She went back to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Vodka.

"Would you happen to have anything of Detective Thornwood's around here, anything he might have used?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Detective Dyson Thornwood? If there was anything, like a brush, it would be possible for me to extract DNA from a sample..."

"Oh, you mean like Maury?" Kenzi asked. Hearing Dyson's last name threw her. She never used it, in fact none of them did. He was simply Dyson to them.

Now it was Jacob's time to ask: "Who?"

"You know, Maury Povich, the talk show host." Kenzi said as if Jacob would know who she was speaking of. "He does those shows about the baby daddies..."

"Baby daddies?" he repeated having no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah," Kenzi clapped excitedly before pouring herself a drink. "These girls get knocked up, and after having the baby they say some schmuck is the father but he doesn't believe a word she says because she's gone out with so many other guys it would be impossible for him to be the daddy so they go on the show and get the results of the test..."

"Ah... I see," he said trying to recall everything she just said. "Thereby proving or disproving the claim," he said, pleased that he understood her.

"Exactly, so what would work? We don't have any blood lying around," Kenzi said hopping off the kitchen counter. "Does it have to be blood?"

"No, it could be saliva or hair..." Jacob watched as the petite human raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He could write an extensive paper on her alone. She was so colorful and from what he could see, very loyal; a rare trait in both the human and Fae worlds.

"Will this do Jake?" Kenzi asked as she held up a tooth brush. "Or how about this?" she asked holding a hair brush in the other hand.

His eyes gleamed. "Yes, they will do nicely. Thank you."

"Nah, anything I can do to help BoBo and Hot Pants."

"You are a true friend Miss Kenzi."

She could feel herself blush. "I need another drink."

Jacob smiled to himself before frowning at the amount of alcohol she was consuming.

"Is this going to take long?" Kenzi asked.

"Well," Jacob replied as he removed several strands of hair and bristles from the hair brush. "I have to isolate..." Jacob began, noting the disbelief evident on Kenzi's face. He cleared his throat. "I really need to get this to the lab in order to be certain, although Dr. Lewis carries a variety of items in her medical kit..."

"It isn't equipped for this... gotcha."

"Yes."

"So, if you did this at back at the lab?"

"A half an hour, at the most," he replied.

"Doesn't it usually take longer?" Kenzi asked.

He nodded. "If we were using human science and technology, it would."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Excuse me?" He looked confused.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Get going. Time's a wasting."

"But..."

"No Jake. You need to do this _now_, the sooner the better."

He nodded, he knew she was right. "I'll call Dr. Lewis with the results," he said packing everything quickly.

"No. Here," Kenzi grabbed his hand and wrote her telephone number on it. "Call me instead."

"But..."

"Look, I'm not sure if either one of them is ready to hear this right now, you feelin' me?"

"I understand."

"Good, now shoo, hurry up," she said waving him out.

He smiled before leaving.

Kenzi took a deep breath and walked over to the couch, where she sat down and tried to tune out the raised voices coming from upstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Bo didn't know if she should be in shock or awe by this new side of Lauren.

The passionate outburst was calling to her.

Her inner succubus demanded that she take Lauren here and now to reassert her dominance.

But Bo suppressed that desire; this was not the time to go all "Succuho" as Kenz would say.

No, this is where she needed to apologize – although she meant what she said. Lauren was _not_ to blame. She had given so much of herself; Bo knew that Lauren's anger was justified.

She let Lauren continue to vent in the hope that her expressing herself now meant that she wouldn't try to suppress or hide it later on; Bo wanted Lauren to get it out of her system instead of trying to bury it.

Lauren paced the room, she could not stand still – her body was buzzing with energy. She kept mumbling, "Bastard... why? Why him?"

She tried to calm herself and knew she had to; this display was benefiting no one. She sat down only to spring up once more and resumed pacing.

Her hands clenched into fists and released, her jaw did the same; she was furious.

And Bo... Bo just looked her.

She saw Bo's eyes flare blue momentarily before returning to their natural brown...

The color she would lose herself in.

Lauren felt her shoulders sag. "Damn it! I hate being angry! I don't like it," she told Bo.

"You have every right to be. I would," Bo replied. "But Lauren..."

"Yes," Lauren huffed.

"I couldn't stop loving you, even if I tried. And I don't really want to."

"Hey guys..."

Bo turned to see Kenzi standing at the doorway.

Lauren could not let Kenzi see her in this state, so she turned away and folded her arms across her chest in an act of protection.

"Yeah Kenz."

"I... I just want to make sure you guys are okay."

Bo looked in Lauren's direction. Her heart went out to the blonde. She wondered briefly if they could survive this.

Bo walked over to Kenzi and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Honestly," she said taking another look behind her. "I... I don't know."

Kenzi gasped. "You've got to fix this shit BoBo... you have to!"

"I'll do my best Kenz."

"Lauren..."

"Yes Kenzi," Lauren replied tightly and without turning around.

"Don't go. Bo loves you."

Lauren nodded unable to trust her voice at the moment.

"Thanks Kenz," Bo said bringing Kenzi into her embrace.

"Fight for her. Do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear."

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," Kenzi said, for Lauren's benefit as much as Bo's. She went back downstairs, she sat on the couch. "Come on Jake," she said to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Jacob frowned when he read the DNA test results; there was no mistake, he was sure of it.

Yet he felt the need to perform the procedure again.

He waited impatiently for the results to come back.

When they did, he sat down in a state of shock.

Accessing Detective Thornwood's medical chart in the lab's database once again, he double and triple checked every detail against the results.

After eliminating all possibility of sample contamination and confirming the test procedure was sound, the results were irrefutably the same.

He groaned.

What was he going to do?

He looked at the post-it note on his cell phone.

It was Kenzi's number.

He stared at it for five minutes before grabbing his phone and heading outside, locking Lauren's office behind him; the results in his hand.

* * *

Kenzi practically jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Jacob."

"Well?" Kenzi asked waiting on pins and needles.

"There's a problem." he replied.

Kenzi frowned. "What do you mean there's a problem? What kind of problem?"

"There were some findings I can't go over on the phone."

"What do you mean you can't go over it on the phone?" Kenzi yelled, having waited on pins and needles.

"I can't," Jacob replied. "It's not something... I can't explain it, not like this."

Kenzi took a deep breath, "What can you tell me?"

Jacob looked down at the file he held in his hand, although there was no real reason to do so. He had run the tests, there was no other answer. "I need to speak with Lauren... Dr. Lewis." he corrected.

"But..."

"No Kenzi," he interrupted. "This affects her inasmuch as it affects Miss Dennis. Please don't ask me any more and don't let either of them leave. I just need to pick up one or two things from the archives and I'll be right over."

"So, you're not going to tell me?"

"I can't." he told her.

"Fine," Kenzi huffed. "But you owe me... something. I don't know what yet..."

"I will gladly pay it. I'll see you soon." Jacob quickly gathered the results, his briefcase and went to the archives.

His fingers trailed along the spines of the books until he found the ones he needed and he put them in his briefcase.

He was taking a risk in removing them from the compound, but he knew he had to. He knew Lauren would want to see evidence of what he suspected.

Taking a deep breath, he tugged on his jacket and left the archives nodding at a few guards on his way out.

Once he made it to the parking lot, he headed for Lauren's car as he still had the keys.

He drove away from the compound feeling a huge sigh of relief that he had not been stopped.

He quickly glanced at his watch and pressed down on the accelerator, hopefully he could make it to Miss Dennis' in ten minutes, if he pushed it.

* * *

Kenzi put her phone down. This wasn't making any sense and Jacob was being cryptic. She didn't like that either.

This was a _major_ clusterfuck if she's ever seen one.

'_Bo slept – healed – whatever, with Dyson,'_ Kenzi thought.

That part was clear.

Lauren apparently knew about it...

"Oh to have been a fly on the wall when that conversation happened." she said out loud. "Bet she wasn't happy..."

"No. I wasn't." Lauren replied watching Kenzi bolt from her position on the couch.

"What! Do you have some sort of ninja skills you haven't told anyone about?" she yelped.

Lauren smiled briefly. "No, no ninja skills here." she replied as she walked to the couch and sat down. "Where's Jacob?" she asked noticing he was gone.

"He went to the lab... said he'd be right back."

Lauren nodded.

"Are you okay?" Kenzi asked as she retook her seat.

"No, but I have to be..."

"I call bullshit." Kenzi told her. "You don't _have_ be okay... you can be mad, _angry_, bent out of shape, pissed off, ready to open a can of whoop ass, but you don't _have_ to be okay. Not now."

Lauren wanted to laugh out loud. Kenzi had pinpointed out exactly how she felt. She hadn't told Bo everything, but she did not want to upset her more than she already was.

She might not have anything to do with the pregnancy, but, it was a _part_ of Bo and she did not want _anything_ happening to her.

Still...

"I hate this." she told Kenzi.

"Hell, I would too."

Lauren looked at Kenzi. The Goth's exterior hid a heart as big as the outdoors and a fierce protectiveness unlike anything she'd ever seen before. "Kenzi..."

"Yeah Hot Pants..."

Lauren smirked. "Do you really want me to stay? I mean..."

"Didn't we have this conversation already?"

"Of course," Lauren said looking down at her hands.

Kenzi bit back a harsher retort. She _wanted_ to be kinder to Lauren. She honestly did. She just didn't know how.

With Bo, it was easy. They knew where they stood with each other.

She wasn't sure where she stood with Lauren, not completely.

"Lauren."

Lauren looked up slowly.

Kenzi sighed. "I don't want you to leave. Just, _don't_ make me say it again, I might get sick."

Lauren smiled gratefully. "Did Jacob say how long he'd be?" Lauren asked, unwilling to test the limits of their slightly less antagonistic friendship.

"No, but he did say he had something to tell you and Bo..."

"What about me?" Bo said as she came down the stairs, gazing longingly at Lauren.

"Kenzi was just saying Jacob had something he wants to tell us." Lauren replied.

"So, where is he?" Bo asked noticing he wasn't around.

"You might as well sit down BoBo." Kenzi told her.

"Do you know something we don't?" Bo asked instead. She looked towards Lauren for a moment.

"Well..."

"Out with it Kenz." Bo said frustrated.

Kenzi sighed. She hoped Jake would be back by now. "He ran a DNA test."

"He what?!" Lauren asked surprised. She had not asked him to run one. There was no reason to do one.

"Why?" Bo asked.

"I don't want it to be Dyson's." Kenzi whispered.

"Do you want to say that a bit louder next time?" Bo griped.

Kenzi got up from the couch and stomped into the kitchen. _'My friend.'_ she thought as she reached for the Vodka bottle.

"That's not going to help," Bo said as she yanked the bottle from Kenzi's grasp.

"Give that back!" Kenzi demanded reaching for the bottle.

Bo held it behind her back, keeping Kenzi at bay. "Not until you tell me what you said!"

"I didn't want it to be his... happy now!" she replied taking the bottle from Bo and drinking from it.

"What..." Bo stumbled back. "I don't understand?"

"Kenzi, what's going on?" Lauren asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"How do you do it?" Kenzi asked instead.

"Do what?" Lauren replied confused.

Kenzi waved her arms about, not caring that she was spilling her precious drink all over the floor. "I don't get it, how can you be so calm right now?" she looked at Lauren. "How do you do it?"

"Bo..." Lauren stops in mid-sentence and looks to Bo, not knowing what to say or how to react.

"Yeah… come on Kenzi." Bo carefully picked up her best friend.

"Put me down Succumom…" Kenzi protested.

Bo and Lauren both looked in the direction of the front door when they heard a knock.

"Can you get that for me?" Bo asked as she carried Kenzi back into the living room.

"Of course," Lauren replied. She hurried to the door and opened it. "Jacob."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I wanted to let you know, that chapter 18; which was chapter 12 when I first wrote the story was going to be the end.

But, it was suggested by both my beta readers; EBlane and Kravn, who took over the duties from 18 on, that I _really_ shouldn't end the story the way I originally planned it.

In fact, the story veers off from where I had envisioned it.

I did have a sequel planned, I have 13 chapters already handwritten out, but I can't use them in the way I thought. I have managed to "salvage" some of the text and have been able to use them to continue this story. As of today, March 6th, 2013, I have started chapter 23. Chapters 21 and 22 haven't not been typed out yet. I don't want to stop the flow of the story simply to type.

BUT I will get to it as soon as I can.

Once I finish, truly finish this story, I plan to type out what I had originally wrote. The story still follows this one up to a very specific point.

There are certain scenes in both this story and the sequel that fill never find their way into _this_ version of the story. It will not work.

I had thought about posting it here as "The Blame Game: Deleted Scenes." I'm still thinking about it.

I'll do a poll at the end of this story and we'll all see what happens.

Thanks for the comments.

(whispering) I'm really hoping to get to one hundred reviews. I'm still jazzed to have broken thirty-five.


	18. Chapter 18

**FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes, this is a kind of short chapter.

I do think you'll like it though and I have a special note at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

"I'm glad you're still here." Jacob said as he stepped inside. "Is there something wrong with Ken… Miss Kenzi?" He asked seeing the petite human in the Succubus' arms.

"Nothing a little sleep wouldn't help." Bo answered as she placed the still squirming Kenzi on the couch.

"Kenzi said you ran a DNA test?" Lauren asked as she closed the door and joined the others in the living room.

Jacob turned his gaze back to Lauren. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Why?" she asked.

Jacob put his bag down on the kitchen counter and took out a few books he had taken, rather borrowed, from the archives. "That's not important right now." he replied. "What the results show are…" he said holding the file in his hand.

Lauren took the file from Jacob and began to read. As her eyes skimmed the report she gasped and reached behind her, needing to brace herself against the wall to keep from collapsing.

"Lauren!" Bo cried out quickly racing over to Lauren's side. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Lauren looked at Jacob and back at the results. "This... this can't be true?" she said. Lauren, the doctor and her scientific mind could and did agree with the results; Lauren, the woman, the _human _and Bo's lover, could not.

"It is." Jacob answered.

"Will somebody tell me what the Hell is going on?" Bo demanded, as she led Lauren to the couch. "And if I don't like the answer, I'm going to be very unhappy."

"Shall I?" Jacob asked Lauren who merely nodded. "Thank you. There is no doubt that Detective Dyson _is_ the father of the child."

Kenzi rubbed her face and shook her head. She wanted to hear this and she needed to clear the cobwebs.

"I'm so sorry Lauren..." Bo could only say once again. She knew no matter how many times she said it she wasn't sure if Lauren truly forgave her or was simply saying it to make her feel better. She did not bother wiping the tears which cascaded down her cheeks. She wanted to fall to _her_ knees and beg Lauren's forgiveness.

"Miss Dennis..."

Bo looked at Jacob, her vision blurred from the tears.

Jacob handed her a handkerchief. "I'm sorry, but there's more.

"More?" she whispered. "What are you going to tell me - I'm having twins or something?" she said sarcastically.

"Um... no." Jacob replied wondering why she would think that.

"Jacob." Lauren prompted.

"Yes, of course." He took a deep breath before continuing. "According to the test, you are not the mother."

"What the Hell are you smoking?" Kenzi blurted breaking the silence which had descended the room. "And can you hook a sista up?"

Bo understood what Jacob had said, the words were clear and concise. It was the rest of the statement she was having problems with. "I... don't understand."

"That is the biggest understatement I've ever heard in _my_ life." Kenzi grumbled. "This is totally fucked up!"

Jacob decided to ignore Kenzi's outburst and continued. "There was an anomaly in the results..."

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Bo asked as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"No, there is nothing inherently wrong..." Jacob replied. "I picked out a strand of DNA that did not belong to either you or Detective Thornwood."

Lauren stood up abruptly and headed into the kitchen.

Bo quickly followed. "Lauren, what wrong?" she asked visibly concerned for her girlfriend's welfare.

"I'm sorry Bo." Lauren said. The enormity of what Jacob found was mind-boggling and she was not handling it well at all.

"Hello... aren't either of you curious as to how Bo's got a bun in the oven and it's not hers? I mean, how is that even possible?"

"Of course I am." Bo replied angrily. "Lauren, what is he talking about? You went as pale as a ghost when you saw the results, please tell me." Bo pleaded.

Lauren took a deep breath and looked in Bo's questioning eyes. _'My God, how I love her,'_ she thought to herself before forcing herself to look away so that she could not see the expression on Bo's face. "The anomaly Jacob found." Lauren turned and looked over at Jacob who nodded slowly. "I'm not sure how this happened..."

"Enough with the soap opera pauses already." Kenzi griped.

"Kenzi, please, you don't have any idea..." Lauren said.

"Because you're being so tight lipped... what's wrong with the baby?"

"It's mine." Lauren whispered.

Bo blinked a few times as she tried to comprehend what Lauren had just said. Her gazed dropped down to her stomach. Bo quickly looked at Kenzi who had started laughing and slapping her thigh at the same time.

"Oh my God!" Kenzi said catching her breath and wiping a few tears from her face. "Oh Shit! You had me going there for a minute Hot Pants. Did Jake put you up to this? Let's mess with Bo and Kenzi..."

"Lauren, is this a _joke?_" Bo had to ask. "Because if it is... it's not funny."

"Do you honestly think I would joke about something _this_ serious? This life-altering?" Lauren snapped. She stepped away from Bo and went to Jacob and stood in front of him, her fists clenched tightly. "How?" she demanded.

"Has Miss Dennis been feeding from you?"

"Yes." Lauren replied. "But what does..."

"Are you ovulating or were you recently?"

"That's kind of personal isn't Jake?" Kenzi asked puzzled.

"Yeah, especially for a lab assistant." Bo added.

"Jacob is not _just_ a lab assistant. He's a famed physician for the Light Fae. He has done more for the advancement of Fae medicine than even Dr. Everett."

Bo gasped.

"No shit?" Kenzi quipped. "Is that true Jake?"

"Yes." he answered.

"This is too much." Bo said. "I need to get out of here." She grabbed her jacket and left.

"Bo!" Lauren called out.

"No. You don't get to race after her. You and your magic..." Kenzi waved her hands in the direction of Lauren's pelvis. "Cha cha knocked up my best friend." she said before going after Bo.

Lauren felt her world slowly fall apart. "Tell me everything." she demanded.

Jacob nodded.

* * *

**SECOND ****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello there…

I wanted to share some reviews I've received regarding the parentage of the Baby and trust me I was very surprised at HOW close you were:

* * *

**FrenchGirl 2/26/13 . chapter 12**

I think that the baby is Lauren's. And you create anxiety with your twist :)  
Call me naïve or optimistic but it's just a logical deduction from Lauren because she does not think they can have a biological baby together. A Doccubaby for me IMO :)

**Shepeb 2/28/13 . chapter 15**

I'm hoping this is really Bo's and Lauren's baby... Bo being a Succubus in all. Well, one can hope! Good storyline...Thanks.

**Paz23 2/28/13 . chapter 15**

Mmm could't the baby be from Lauren? Like some crazy fae connection or something? Because if the baby is realy Dyson, I think I'm going to get sick

**Shepeb 3/3/13 . chapter 16**

Hope hope hope that's Bo's and Lauren's little peanut! Please...that would be so alright with me. Good storyline; update quickly. Thanks.

**sergeik 3/4/13 . chapter 17**

I'm glad Lauren is having a good vent over all of this. she needs to get stuff off her chest and Bo need to hear it just as much as Lauren needs to say it. I really hope Jacob proves the baby isn't Dysons and then finds out its Lauren's. Partly because I want to see Kenzi's reaction to that, it'd be hysterical.

**sergeik 3/7/13 . chapter 18**

God I love that Kenzi is mad about this. she might be more team dyson than Lauren but this isn't the way for your team to ''win'' even she knows that.

I still hope the baby is Lauren's or anyone but Dyson's at least then he can't butt in. Good luck with the rest of it, however you've planned it its been amazing so far and I think it'll continue that way. Your writing is wonderful and I can't wait for the rest, however it turns out. Good Luck

**supercraze16 3/7/13 . chapter 18**

I hope the baby is Lauren

* * *

_And last, but not least is this. It is an email I shared with my beta reader._

_I had to share this with you. I've posted chapter 15 and here is a review that was left behind._

**sergeik 3/3/13 . chapter 16**

I really hope the baby is Lauren's. Bo takes peoples chi who's to say that she couldn't take something else as well and just not know it. It's not like she knows that much about being a succubus. It could be that when Lauren ovulates Bo can take some of that into her own body and be pregnant and she just didn't know it. Probably grasping at straws but I love the idea of Bo being pregnant with Lauren's child because most people have Lauren as the pregnant one.

Good luck with the rest of it, but I'm glad that Lauren gets to be a bit mad about this, she is usually so understanding but sometimes she really needs to vent or else one day she'll combust.

_HOLY Sh*t!_

_I can't believe it._

_Here I am thinking I've come up with an original idea, and someone else is thinking the same thing. WOW._

* * *

I am** very** impressed by my readers.

I only hope you'll stick around for the explaination, etc.

Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

**ETA:**

Please don't forget, Jacob is not using his real name, however you will find out what it is in this chapter. I just wanted to state that so no one gets confused. OH... I've decided I need to change his age. In chapter 7 I mentioned he was 500 years and counting. Well, in order for me to use a line in chapter.. 25 I think, I need to make him older.

For those reviewers who didn't quite like the reveal with the last chapter, sorry. My beta readers are/were right when they both said had I kept the story the way I _had_ written it, YIKES. I would have had to run for cover.

I only have up to chapter 20 typed and beta'd. So I really have to buckle down and start typing so I can catch up.

Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

Jacob could see how the effects of the DNA testing had thrown everyone into a whirlwind. He could see the damage it had created and a part of him felt sorry for all those concerned.

However the part of him which had sought out Lauren Lewis, the doctor, was rubbing his hands in glee.

This was not something he ever thought he'd encounter once he made his trek from the rainforests of Costa Rica. His mouth was watering at the prospect of watching this _event_ take place.

Something that had not happened – ever - in the annuals of Fae history; it was awe inspiring and monumental, to say the least.

And as much as he wanted to take notes and run tests, he remembered something Madeline Everett had told him in strictest confidence.

'_Salus, Lauren is unlike anyone I have ever known. Her compassion is vast and unyielding. Her intelligence, she hasn't even begun to use... is astonishing. But, she has difficulty letting people in, but when she does... there is nothing she won't do for them. I have seen things in her future, things I will not be apart of. Things I cannot change. You must look after her for me when I am not longer around__to do so. She will need your help. I ask this because Lauren... she is the daughter of my heart and I can not bare the pain she will go through. Promise me Salus."_

Of course he played it off, telling her she had many, many years left in her but she was adamant that he promise.

And he did.

He had pushed aside all thoughts of the conversation he had had with his colleague, his friend, until he learned of her death.

He knew then he had to honor his promise to Madeline. And he would do anything to help Lauren now.

"Why don't we have a seat? I brought some books from the archives." Jacob said.

Ancient texts were something she could immerse herself in. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Lauren sat down and waited for Jacob to do the same. "You... you asked if I was ovulating?"

"Yes. As you are well aware, there are certain types of Fae whose reproductive systems are very different from not only humans, but other Fae as well."

Lauren nodded in agreement.

"As I said, I took the liberty of _borrowing_ a few books and I was able to find some very interesting cases from the past."

"Where would you begin to look?" Lauren asked.

"You forget," he said smiling. "I am _far_ older than you, so I would have heard about them," his smiled faltered.

"What's wrong? I mean besides this entire situation?"

"These cases never involved a human."

"I see." Lauren said softly. "Can you tell me what you found?"

"It seems that Miss Dennis is truly a remarkable creature. I'm sure you haven't thought about the reproductive capabilities of a Succubus?"

Lauren blushed. She _had_ thought of it, but not in the way he might have. "Not _specifically_ in this type of situation." she told him.

Jacob looked at the titles of the books he brought with him and grabbed the one he was looking for. "There are a _handful_ of cases where a Succubus would _ingest_ or absorb the ova thru feeding, if the partner of choice was female." he said as he looked for the text. "Otherwise it would follow the standard method of conception via sexual intercourse with a male partner." he continued as he flipped through the pages.

"Bo..." Lauren blanched. "She _ingested_..."

"I know, it's not a very palatable way to describe something very personal." he said.

"But, how does that explain Dyson?"

"I believe," Jacob started the excitement in his voice evident. "This is what happened. It has been noted that females who spend a vast amount of time together, either at work or through a relationship tend to cycle simultaneously..."

"It happened with Nadia..." Lauren paused. "It happened with Nadia and I."

Jacob nodded slowly understanding how difficult it must be for her to bring up her deceased partner. "You and Miss Dennis have been rather close for some time now and since then you have embarked on a relationship that has evolved into a deeper, _romantic_, one in nature,"

"Are you saying that my cycle may have interfered or changed Bo's?"

"Again, this is a hypothesis. However it is the best solution I could come up with. Very simply Miss Dennis would have had to have been very close her to own ovulation cycle for this to have happened."

"So, it's possible that when Bo fed from me..." Lauren had been around the Fae for over five years, she had seen things which would have made grown men cower in fear, yet, her mind continued to grasp at straws. _'Bo's body ovulates at the same time mine __does... she fed from me... my ova... no_._'_ Lauren shook her head. "No, it's not possible. My ova would not have attached itself to Bo's uterus... it wasn't fertilized."

"In normal circumstances you would be one hundred percent correct. Normally the egg is fertilized in the fallopian tube." he answered as he picked up another heavy tome. He looked in Lauren direction. "How much time passed from when Miss Dennis fed from you and she healed with Detective Thornwood?"

Lauren frowned as she thought about the _incident_. She rubbed her forehead, "It... I believe it was the same day? I wasn't enough for her..."

"Lauren, you really must stop blaming yourself. You know as well as I do, your human physiology simply is not made to sustain Miss Dennis. It's not your fault and I doubt Miss Dennis blames you either."

"I know I've told Bo the same thing, but..."

"There's no need to explain." he told her.

"So, how did this happen?"

"It's here somewhere." Jacob muttered to himself. He knew or at least thought he knew what happen, but he thought he should show her the text. "Here it is." he said passing another book to Lauren.

Lauren took the book from Jacob's hands and began reading. After a while she looked at him. "Is this true? Is it even possible?"

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Amazing does not even begin to cover what I'm thinking." Lauren replied looking at the book again. "It says the process can be delayed?"

"Yes. It seems that during extreme duress, the gestation or conception, if conception has already occurred can be... halted, suspended, if you'd like."

"Incredible. So, if the mother is in danger, the body will shut down everything not related to keeping the mother alive and once out of danger…"

"Everything continues normally." Jacob finished. "Has Miss Dennis been injured in some way recently?"

Lauren nodded. "Bo was beaten up during her time at Hecuba prison when she went undercover... to help me find Dr. Everett," she said softly thinking of her mentor. "Then she was hit by a car while on another case and suffered massive internal bleeding," Lauren shook her head. "I wasn't paying attention... I did not notice."

Jacob knew there was nothing he could say at the moment to alleviate the guilt Lauren felt, so he continued as if nothing happened. "It is quite probable that when she healed with Detective Thornwood, her body sensing it was out of danger..."

"Continued with the process and conception occurred..." she whispered.

"There is no way to tell how long your ovum was in suspension. If she had fed off of you after her time in Hecuba and before her injury, it's quite possible that she may have become pregnant without Detective Thornwood's participation." he told her.

"Only you Bo." Lauren muttered. "It seems that Bo is unique in more ways that I ever thought." Lauren glanced at Jacob. "Do we know how long the gestation will last?"

"It varies..."

"Varies?"

"Unfortunately, it seems that Succubi, in general, are very secretive about their birthing practices. I'm not sure why."

"In the five years I've been in _service_ to the Light, I've never dealt with a Succubi except for Bo. The Incubus I did treat was long before I met Bo and it had nothing to do with _this_."

"What I was able to find does not give a satisfactory answer. Apparently there are cases which it lasts as little as three weeks..."

Lauren felt her eyebrows rise in shock.

"Or as long as one year."

"Why such a discrepancy?"

"It could be based upon the donor material." Jacob sighed. "Cross breeding of species isn't unheard of, but not readily accepted. Too many variables make it difficult to say how the pregnancy will proceed."

"Wolves normally gestate from fifty-nine to sixty-three days." Lauren said. "Is that how long Bo has?"

"We don't know." Jacob told her. "We must get Miss Dennis back to the lab and do an ultrasound, get more blood samples; there is a gamut of tests that should be run in order to check not only on her, but the child as well."

"Will this hurt her?" Lauren finally asked.

"I think not."

"But you're not sure?"

"Lauren you have my word, if there is the slightest chance of Miss Dennis being in any danger from the pregnancy..."

Lauren stood up from the couch and began to pace. "I won't let this hurt her. I don't care if... if its mine. I will not sacrifice Bo." Lauren told him.

"I sincerely doubt it will come to that, however." He said holding his hand up, "I will do my best to help you and Miss Dennis in any way possible."

"Thank you Jacob."

Jacob stood up and slowly reached out for Lauren's hands. "Madeline thought very highly of you... Lauren. And I am sure she would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure everything went smoothly. How could I do any less?"

Lauren bit her lip and took a deep breath. "You don't know how much that means to me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes:** Very important, see end of chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

"BoBo wait up!" Kenzi called out chasing after her.

Bo wanted to get away, to leave and never come back, but that would mean leaving Lauren behind. And no matter what happened, she knew she could not do that.

Bo reached the car and leaned against it.

"BoBo..." Kenzi huffed as she caught up to her.

"Can we _not_ talk about this right now?" Bo said tightly.

"Sure thing BoBo." Kenzi said placing her hand on Bo's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Why does this shit always happen to me?" Bo groaned as she hit the roof of the car with her hand.

"Because you're such a schick magnet?" Kenzi quipped. "You get it? Shit… chick... schick."

Bo looked at her best friend. "Is that the _best_ you could do?"

Kenzi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm having an off day."

Bo could not help but laugh. "Come on." she said smiling for the first time in a while. "Get in." she opened the door and watched Kenzi race around to the passengers side.

"Where we headin' Bobolicious?"

"I think I need a drink."

Kenzi clapped her hands. "I will _never_ say no to that."

Bo shook her head.

* * *

As Bo drove away from the shack, Kenzi decided to keep quiet. She knew Bo wasn't ready to discuss the situation more than what she had said earlier. And there was a lot to think about.

Hell, she was having problems wrapping her mind around this as well.

And she _wasn't_ pregnant. So she settled back into the car seat and closed her eyes.

* * *

Bo quickly looked over at Kenzi. She saw that her best friend's eyes were closed and she appreciated Kenzi's silent companionship. It meant more to her at the moment than anything else.

Bo gripped the steering wheel tighter as she tried to come to terms with what was happening.

It was so confusing.

Okay, it wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it, having children, she had. Ever since her experience at Hecuba prison, it had been in the back of her mind.

However in her timeline; a year or two from now, she and Lauren would have sat down and discussed it.

Who would carry the baby?

Was it safe?

Could she protect Lauren and the child once it was born?

Was it possible for them to get pregnant without using a sperm donor?

She gritted her teeth. _'Damn it!'_ she thought.

Of all the things she had thought about, this wasn't one of them.

She wanted to do this when their relationship was on a more solid foundation and not in its infancy.

She grimaced at her choice of word.

Bo knew Lauren wanted children; that she had already picked out two very good names. And Bo had started to fantasize about what it would be like to have a child that looked like Lauren.

Now she might get her answer sooner than she expected.

And that opened up a _whole_ new can of worms.

If the child, baby, whatever scientific name it was right now; if it had been _hers_, truly hers, she would have taken care of the situation. There was no way she would have had Dyson's child.

As much as she loved and cared for Dyson and always would, she would not endanger her relationship with Lauren for him.

Bo knew that Lauren understood to a point, her need to feed off others, but when it came to Dyson, all rational thought went out the window.

And to have a reminder; a living breathing reminder of her decision to heal with him; would be cruel.

It would quite possibly drive a wedge between them and as much as she hated to think it, she might blame the child.

She could not do that.

But now...

Now the baby was Lauren's.

There was a _part_ of Lauren growing inside of her.

Bo felt her eyes flash briefly.

She was carrying _Lauren's_ child.

She knew as soon as the baby was born, either Charlotte or Ethan, it would be love at first site. She smiled as she thought about watching Lauren explaining how to make the perfect cupcakes.

Bo's heart ached to see their child in Lauren's arms.

The thought of watching Lauren whisper the periodic table to get the baby to stop fussing was something she desperately wanted to be a part of.

Lauren would probably have classical music playing, to stimulate little Ethan or Charlotte's brain growth, or whatever reason Lauren would tell her about.

Bo could imagine Lauren being the tough cop of the family.

Not allowing Kenzi to show the kids how to pick a lock... at least not while she was around.

Bo wanted to see a miniature version of Lauren.

She wanted to watch them to grow up into compassionate, intelligent, loyal and loving individuals...

'_Just like their mom.'_ Bo thought. "I'm having Lauren's baby." she said a loud.

Kenzi opened her eyes and looked at Bo. "Yes... you are Honey Buns." she replied slowly.

"Kenzi... I'm going to have Lauren's baby..."

"Again, yes." Kenzi drew out.

"I love her Kenz." she said as if it explained everything.

"I know you do BoBo." Kenzi said. It seemed to her that Bo had been thinking about what was going on and perhaps had come to an understanding. Perhaps Bo had found an answer she could live with.

"Dyson." Bo growled. "He... he wouldn't want anything to do with _it_... the baby." she corrected.

"Probably not." Kenzi agreed. "They're not exactly the president of each others fan clubs."

Bo snorted.

Kenzi was right on the money about that. Bo began to wonder what or how Lauren was taking this. She should have stayed behind so they could figure things out together, but she couldn't.

Bo sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be okay BoBo... once Hot Pants has all the facts..."

Bo pulled into the parking lot of her Grandfather's Bar/Way Station.

"Are you sure you wanna have a drink here?" Kenzi asked doubtfully.

"What's wrong with wanting to come to the Dal?" Bo asked as she parked.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. Sometimes – just – sometimes, Bo could be so _dense_. "Hello!" Kenzi waved her arms in the small confines of the car. "You might just run into Dyson and I don't mean your lady bits!"

"Kenzi!"

"I thought you might want to avoid him for a while?"

Bo turned to face Kenzi. "I do, so it's a good thing you came with. You can go inside, scope things out and let me know if he's here." Bo told her as if it made all the sense in the world.

Kenzi shook her head. "It's your funeral."

Kenzi got out of the car, looked at Bo one more time and headed across the parking lot. When she reached the door she took a deep breath and went inside.

She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. No sign of the D-man.

"Hey Trickster... how's it hangin'?" She asked as she sat down on her favorite bar stool.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Trick replied smiling as he looked towards the door fully expecting his Granddaughter to appear. There were only a handful of times when she and Kenzi didn't come together.

"Oh, you know, the drinks... the ambiance... the drinks." Kenzi answered.

"I see." he said wiping down the counter.

"So... have you seen Dyson?" she asked as she continued to look around the bar for the shape shifter.

"No I haven't. Are you expecting him?"

"Nah, just wondering that's all." Kenzi said while texting Bo the 'All clear.' "So bar keep," she said slapping the counter with both hands, raising herself to her knees. "Hit me up with some of your finest..."

Trick put a mug of beer in front of her smirking all the while.

"Beer." Kenzi shrugged. Free beer for life was nothing to barf about.

"Hiya Gramps!" Bo called out as she entered the Dal.

Trick smiled. "Bo, how are you?"

The smile on Bo's face faltered momentarily, before she shook her head. "Fine. I'm just fine," she told him.

Trick reached out and put his hand on hers when she sat down. "Are you sure Bo?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, if you feel the need to talk. I am _here_ for you." he told her wanting to be as supportive as he could.

"I know." Bo said sincerely. "I know."

He smiled. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Milk."

Trick looked over at Kenzi who was busy wiping her mouth from the beer she had just spewed on the floor. He frowned he would have to mop his once clean floor again.

Kenzi shot Bo a dirty look.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that." Bo said.

"Give a little warning Succuface." Kenzi replied.

"Did you say milk?" Trick asked after thinking about what she'd said.

Bo threw her hands up. "What's wrong with asking for milk?" she asked.

"Nothing," Trick answered. "Nothing at all, I'll be right back." he said as she walked to the back.

"Bo," Kenzi hissed. "Way to keep it on the down low."

"I... I." Bo sputtered. She wasn't sure why she had asked for milk. It was simply the first thing that popped out of her mind when her grandfather asked.

"It's okay Bo," Kenzi said. "I'm sorry I over reacted."

"Here you are," Trick said when he returned. "One large glass of milk," He placed a frosted mug in front of Bo. "I brought you a cookie as well." he smiled.

"Why don't I get a cookie?" Kenzi whined.

"I'll share mine." Bo told her as she broke the cookie in half, handing Kenzi a piece. "Oh... that is soo good." she groaned after dunking her piece in the glass of milk.

"_Damn_ girl – does everything have to be about sex with you?" Kenzi asked taking her cookie and dunking it. "Umm." she moaned, her eyes closing.

"HA!" Bo laughed pointing at Kenzi. "And _eww_." her face scrunched in distaste.

"Don't knock if you haven't tried it." Kenzi said before finishing off her beer.

Bo could only laugh at Kenzi's antics. She leaned over and whispered playfully, "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Nope. No glove, no love."

Bo smiled.

Kenzi blinked and Bo was hightailing to the back. She wondered what happened when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. _'Shit, I knew this was a mistake.'_ she thought.

"Hello Kenzi... have you seen Bo?"

Kenzi gulped and turned around slowly. "Hello Da... Dyson." she sputtered.

* * *

Hey there, I do realize one day y'all are going to form a mob due to all the cliffhangers. Sorry.

I wanted to inform you that I e-mailed by beta last night and basically said, the end is neigh... or rather it's in sight.

I am on chapter 26 and I can _feel_ the end coming closer. So, this story will conclude with either 26 or 27 chapters. It just depends on what I do with 26.

I don't want to drag the story any longer than I have to... and the closer I got to finishing chapter 25, the feeling that, "Wow, I'm going to end the story soon," was evident.

So hang on just a little bit more.

I have up to chapter 23 typed and beta'd.

I'm in the middle of writing 26... and well both see where it goes.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

"I need to talk to Bo," Lauren told Jacob as she took photographs of the texts they had gone over with her phone.

"Of course you do," he replied nodding. "However, I think it would be better if you told her without me around," he said as he began gathering the material he had brought with him. "I doubt I've ingratiated myself with her. Lauren, have you decided if you are going to tell Detective Thornwood?" he asked.

Lauren paused. She never thought about it.

Up until an hour ago, she thought Bo was having Dyson's child. Now the tables were turned and the thought of having a child with Dyson was so very foreign and abstract she had no idea of what to do.

And how could she explain _not_ telling him especially after the conversation _she_ had with Bo earlier?

Lauren rubbed her forehead. This is not how she imagined this scenario happening.

She looked down at her stomach and slowly started rubbing it.

She was having a baby. Granted she was not carrying it, but she was having one. This was something she had thought about for a long time now. She had even shared the names she had picked out for them with Bo after delivering Sylvie's baby in the prison.

Charlotte and Ethan.

Lauren smiled as she recalled the surprised look on Bo's face when she said she wanted children.

She had hoped, in the back of her mind, that perhaps one day in the future, they might have children.

And now that she knew Bo could become pregnant...

That they could have biological children together, that was a possibility... they would have to have a serious talk about contraceptives.

They could not afford another pregnancy so soon.

'_Another pregnancy,'_ she thought.

Lauren shook her head, she was torn.

If she had managed to get Bo pregnant, she would have been ecstatic, after the shock had worn off.

Lauren doubted she could get Bo to stop taking cases, although using the fiasco from earlier today as an example could help.

Be that as it may, there were still so many things they would both have to do.

There would be books to read, clothes to buy, not only for Bo but the child as well.

She would have started Bo on a regimen of prenatal vitamins. She would make sure Bo changed her eating habits, both of them. She would have to explain the changes Bo would have to expect...

Changes...

Lauren thought about seeing Bo's body changing in front of her eyes. She swallowed as she pictured the roundness, the fullness of certain parts of Bo's anatomy.

Her mouth practically watered.

She smiled.

She knew that they could continue having sexual relations, and she could just imagine herself saying, "No it won't hurt the baby, I promise. I'm a doctor. I know what I'm talking about."

Bo would be so protective of the baby.

She could not wait to see the ultrasounds, to hear the baby's heartbeat and to feel the baby kick for the first time.

Lauren wanted to be able to look into the eyes of a child who was a part of both of them.

She wanted to share this with Bo.

The greatest fear she had, one she hadn't shared with anyone, was leaving Bo all alone and that thought was crippling. Lauren knew regardless of how healthy she was she would die before Bo, barring any unforeseen incidents. And she wanted a part of her – a living, breathing part of her - to be here for Bo. Someone who would love and cherish Bo as much as she does.

As much as she wanted that, Lauren could not bring herself to ask Bo to keep the child if she did not want to. It would not be fair.

And there was no guarantee that Bo would have the child safely. Lauren knew from years of experience, things went wrong. Complications arose – the fact they did not happen every day was astonishing.

She would not risk Bo's life.

* * *

Jacob had been watching Lauren's silent contemplation.

He could only hazard a guess what she was thinking about.

"Lauren?" he said after seeing her frown.

* * *

Bo. Bo would be in danger. She would never be allowed to have a hybrid.

Lauren felt her hands clench and she shook her head slowly.

'_I have to find her... I have to protect her… them,'_ she thought. "Jacob," she said. "Is there any way that you know of, if Bo decides to keep the baby, to hide its parentage? If it ever got out she had a hybrid..."

Jacob nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand. Miss Dennis is carrying in the eyes of many Fae, an abomination. A hybrid would not be allowed to live. She and the child are in grave danger." Jacob felt the blood drain from his face. "_Any_ child either of you decide to have together in the future would also be in danger."

"Lou Ann," Lauren gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she rushed to the kitchen sink and became violently ill. She gripped the counter for dear life until she finished.

She reached out, her hand shaking as she tried to bring some water to her mouth. "God damn it!" she cried out as the water kept spilling from her hand.

Lauren bent forward and took a drink straight from the tap.

Jacob hurried over and grabbed some paper towels. "Here," he said, handing them to Lauren as he reached out and turned off the water. "Let's get you back to the couch," he told her leading her slowly into the living room.

As soon as Lauren sat down, Jacob took her vitals. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

Lauren shook her head, embarrassed by her loss of control. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be. It's a natural reaction to all that's happened so far."

Lauren took a deep breath. She tried to get a hold of herself. It was foolish of her to think of having children with Bo.

She would have to live with the heartache knowing she would never see parts of Bo in either Charlotte or Ethan.

Would she give up her dream of having children if it meant she could not have them with Bo?

'_Oh God,'_ she thought. "I... I need to find... I need to find Bo."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

Well, basically, this _is_ all I have to post at the moment, my beta reader, Kravn, received a TRUCK load of chapters... Okay so I maybe stretching that a bit, so she got six chapters yesterday and this morning. We'll see what happens, how much I have to edit.

But I would like to thank all of you who have stuck by this story. Even those of you who did not like the reveal. And as I've said previously, you probably would have been more shocked to have read the original reveal as well.

OH... reviews... I LOVE reading them. So, even if it's just to say, "More please," "Don't leave us hanging like this," or "You've got to be kidding me." All reviews bring a smile... okay, maybe not _all_ of them, but for the most part, they bring a smile my way.

Let just add this as well, makes my count go up!

HAHA

**Copyright:** Jan 27, 2013 – February 8, 2013 That's not true anymore now is it.

**Rating:** M – for language

**Spoilers:** For third season up to episode four: "Fae-ed To Black."

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... so did I, but I do want to add: "Lost Girl," is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest. The story; along with any original characters (Jacob... yes, he's making another appearance) are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws.

**Description:** This is an AU story as it veers off the story line after the fourth episode.

**Special Thanks:** To Eblane for the original beta, up to chapter 17 and to Kravn for picking up the ball and running with it. As always your input and advice makes the story better. And as always, thanks to my bestie... Becca.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Dyson frowned momentarily. He wondered why Kenzi seemed so flustered when he walked up to her.

He looked around the Dal.

Although Bo was not in sight he could smell her scent. He was sure she had been there recently.

"Hello Dyson." Trick called out as he walked over.

Dyson smiled and briefly nodded in the Blood King's direction. "Hello Trick. I was asking Kenzi if Bo was around."

Trick frowned. "That's funny..."

"Trickster..." Kenzi jumped from the bar stool.

He and Dyson both looked in Kenzi's direction.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you, right now." She said as she hurried behind the bar and pulled him aside. "Privately." She glared in Dyson's direction.

He held his hands up and walked to the pool table.

"What is it Kenzi? And where did Bo get to?"

Kenzi quickly glanced at Dyson. "Look I can't explain right now, but, you can't let Dyson know where Bo is..."

"Is something wrong? Something I can help with?" he asked, concerned for his granddaughter's welfare.

"Let's just say, now is not the time for them to catch up."

"You're not making any sense." he told her.

"I know Trick and I'm sorry."

"Fine," he replied with a sigh. "But, you will tell me what is going on. Do we understand each other?"

Kenzi thought about it for a moment or two. It wasn't as if he would not find out eventually. And perhaps she could talk him into bringing out that book of his... make this all go away.

"Deal."

* * *

Bo watched as Dyson walked over to Kenzi. He looked around and she had to duck back out of sight. Maybe she _should_ have listened to Kenzi earlier. This had been a bad idea on her part.

She slowly poked her head out and saw that they were talking, but she could not hear what was being said. She was surprised to see Kenzi practically man-handle her grandfather.

And before she knew it Dyson was walking away with his hands held up in surrender. Whatever Kenzi had said must have been quite convincing.

He grabbed the cue ball and rolled it across the felt table back and forth, all the while watching Kenzi and Trick's conversation.

Bo wanted to confront him.

She wanted to walk up to him and grab him by his jacket and demand that he... make this right somehow.

Bo shook her head.

She did not want to tell him about the pregnancy when she thought _she_ was having the baby. She could not imagine the conversation she would have with him now that she knew Lauren was the actual parent.

Bo did not know what to think.

The conversation she had in the car with Kenzi on the way over only confused matters. Bo turned away and leaned against the wall.

Her gut told her Dyson would not want to have anything to do with a child conceived with Lauren.

He would be the first one to say have an abortion.

He probably would demand it.

Yet, it wasn't long ago that this news; her pregnancy, might have been welcomed by him, had she been the mother.

She could imagine him picking her up and twirling her around with the biggest smile on his face, joyous laughter bubbling from him, before he came to his senses and put her down gently.

He would have been a good father.

He would have been a good mate.

But those times were in the past.

And she was with Lauren, in every respect.

Bo could feel tears on her cheeks.

When would her life ever go smoothly?

She never thought she would find not one but two loves. Each completing her in different ways, but her heart, her soul belonged to Lauren.

And no matter what it took, she would make Lauren believe it.

She would make Dyson believe it as well.

Bo wiped the tears away.

She took a deep breath, pushed herself from the wall straightening her shoulders and walked out.

* * *

"You see. That's why we have to keep them from talking, at least until Lauren figures this shit out!"

"Are you sure?" Trick asked one more time.

Kenzi threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "For the millionth time, yes!"

Trick slowly shook his head. He had no idea what Kenzi was going to tell him, but this, he never would have guessed. His granddaughter was carrying the offspring of Lauren and Dyson. "Do you know how this happened?"

"Nah, we didn't stick around long enough. Bo was hell bent on leaving and I couldn't let her go alone. Who knows what she would have done?"

Trick nodded. Kenzi did have a point. His granddaughter did have a volatile nature. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her Kenzi. But, if your intention was to keep them apart…" He said gesturing to the pool table area.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me?" Kenzi said. She had been so focused on letting Trick know what was going on, she had completely forgotten about Bo.

* * *

"Hello Dyson."

Dyson stood up straight. "Hello Bo. How are you?" he asked as he walked around the pool table.

Bo sighed. "I kind of wish people would stop asking me that." She replied.

Dyson frowned. "What's going on?" he asked as he stepped closer to her, his body reacting to hers. The wolf part of him demanded that he fight for his mate.

That he take back what was his.

But Dyson knew Bo would not return to him.

What they had burned brightly and burned out as quickly.

Despite this, he would not change a thing he had done. On second thought, perhaps he would have protected his heart a little more.

"Can we sit down?" Bo asked. "There... there's something we need to talk about."

Dyson could hear the seriousness in her voice and see it in her demeanor. "Of course."

They sat down and Bo began to fidget. There was no turning back now.

Dyson put his hand on top of Bo's. "What's wrong? What has you so... bothered?" he asked softly.

Bo slid her hand away and clasped them together, missing the brief wince crossing Dyson's features.

"I got some news today." Bo started.

"I take it you weren't expecting it?"

Bo grimaced at Dyson's choice of words. "No." she replied shaking her head.

"You know I will help you if I can – if you'd like." Dyson told her.

Bo smile briefly. "Yeah, I do."

"So," he said leaning back. "What's the news?"

"Bo!" Kenzi cried out as she raced over to the table.

"Kenzi... I'm trying to have a conversation."

"BoBo, don't you think you should wait?"

"For what?"

"For Lauren."

Dyson watched in fascination. Something big was going on and apparently it involved the doctor as well.

"Lauren wanted me to tell..."

"What?" Kenzi pulled up short. "Hot Pants wanted you to say something?"

"Yeah. When we were upstairs earlier..."

"You mean _before_ Jake came over?" Kenzi clarified.

She nodded.

"What's going on?" Dyson asked.

"Bo, you can't."

"Why not? It's his fault any way you look at it." She said looking pointedly at Dyson.

Dyson shook his head. "My fault? What's my fault? What's going on?"

"Bo!" Kenzi tried to pull her best friend from the table. "Don't do it!"

Bo shrugged out of Kenzi's grasp stood up and leaned down towards Dyson. "I'm pregnant that's all." She said her emotions overriding her common sense.

The color drained from Dyson's face.

"Oh Bo." Kenzi slumped dejectedly.

Trick picked up the telephone receiver and made a call as soon as Kenzi hurried over to stop Bo.

* * *

Lauren looked at the display on her phone. She sighed. _'Bo must have told him.'_ She thought. "Hello Trick."

"Lauren, I think you may want to come over - now." He said.

"Did Bo tell you?"

"No. Kenzi did."

"Kenzi? I don't understand." She said wondering why Kenzi would have told Trick and not Bo. Lauren heard voices in the background.

"Bo and Kenzi dropped by not too long ago, then Dyson showed up..."

"Dyson? Dyson's there, now?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving the shack so it shouldn't take long. She can't tell him, not yet. I should be there..."

"Lauren." Trick said softly.

She knew what he was going to say before he said it. She could hear it in the way he said her name.

"It's too late."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

"Pregnant?" Dyson repeated.

"Yes."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Bo sighed as she folded her arms across her chest.

Dyson stood up slowly. "And... and am I?"

Bo nodded.

"When? How?" he asked looking at Bo, trying to see any physical signs of the pregnancy.

Bo unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips. "I think we both know _how_ and _when._" she told him pointedly.

Dyson walked over to Bo. He gazed into her face to see if there was any deception. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. His head tilted to the right. _'There, right there.'_ he told himself. He could smell the change in Bo's body chemistry. "We're having a baby." he said in quiet awe.

"No." Bo interjected. "_**We**_ are not."

"Bo, you don't understand…" Dyson said. "This is..."

"Shocking and mind blowing, I know." Bo said as her anger began to cool down. She placed her hand on Dyson's shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze. "I'm sorry Dyson."

Dyson shook his head. "Bo, I have to tell you something."

"You want to tell her _now?!_" Kenzi blurted.

"Kenzi please." he told her. He had waited too long to tell Bo that he had his love back. He had seen how happy Bo looked with Lauren, but this had to change things. He reached out slowly and placed his hand on her yet swollen stomach. Bo would have to see that they were meant for each other.

"Why do I _**not**_ like that phrase right now?" Bo asked rhetorically as she took a step back.

"I... I should have told you this before..."

"Stop Dyson! Please not now!" Kenzi cried out, knowing what he was about to reveal.

Dyson knew Kenzi was trying to protect him and he appreciated the gesture but he could not let this go. This was _**too**_ important. "No, Kenzi." he said looking at her. "You were right. I should have said something earlier."

"Would someone like to tell me what the Hell is going on?" Bo demanded.

"That's what I would like to know."

Bo quickly looked to her right. "Lauren." she gasped.

Lauren had walked into the Dal not knowing exactly what to expect when she arrived. Trick's phone call earlier had her in a tailspin.

And from what she heard, Dyson was about to say something that could affect everything. She could see how he was looking at Bo. There was a look in his expression that seemed familiar to her.

"Lauren." Bo said as she walked over to her girlfriend and placed a tentative kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry I left. I should have stayed and listened to the explanation."

Lauren turned her attention from Dyson and gazed into Bo's face. They had gone through so much today; their relationship had been put through the wringer and she was damned if she wouldn't do all she could to save it.

"It's okay. I understand. It was a lot to take in for both of us. Are you okay?" she asked her eyes dropping down to Bo's stomach.

"Honestly?"

Lauren nodded. "Always."

"I kind of wish this day was over."

Lauren smiled. "So do I."

"Lauren..."

She looked away from Bo's brown eyes and back to Dyson.

"I'm glad you're here. This way I don't have to say this twice."

Lauren felt Bo's hand slip into hers. "Really?"

"Yes. There's something I need to say..."

"Oh just shoot me now." Kenzi grumbled as she put her head in her hands.

For a moment, Lauren felt sorry for Dyson. From what Trick had told her over the phone, Bo had told him about the pregnancy. If Bo had stayed, she would have been able to explain everything to him.

It must be killing him inside to think Bo was going to have a child with or by him and he no longer had any feelings for...

"I have my love back." Dyson declared.

"Bo." Lauren uttered.

"You what!?" Bo asked perplexed.

"I have my love back Bo." Dyson repeated softly.

"But... but that's not possible." Bo told him. _'No, he would have said something.'_ she thought.

"I know." he said smiling, feeling relieved to finally be able to get that off his chest. "It's amazing." he said walking closer to Bo.

"How... how long?" Lauren uttered wanting the earth to open up beneath her feet and swallow her whole.

Dyson quickly looked in Lauren's direction and for a moment felt sorry for her. They did not always get along, but he could sense the pain she must be going through – he had felt it when Bo finally decided to be with her.

"Since the final battle with the Garuda." Dyson answered.

"What are you talking about?" Bo demanded.

"That long?" Lauren asked quietly.

Dyson nodded.

"But... that's not possible." Bo repeated trying to convince herself.

"Will someone please change the record, it's scratched." Kenzi quipped.

"It shouldn't have been, but then…" Dyson turned and looked at Kenzi. "Kenzi paid the Norn a visit."

"You knew?" Bo cried out.

"Kenzi, how could you keep this to yourself?" Lauren asked.

"Hey!" Kenzi snapped, going on the defensive. It wasn't her place to tell _anyone_ about Dyson. She had begged him repeatedly to tell the truth and now everyone was ganging up on her now that the secret was out? That was it! She had had enough. She couldn't help herself and things were going to get ugly, fast. "At least I didn't screw Bo while my girlfriend was in a coma!" She couldn't take it back and she regretted it as soon as those words left her mouth.

Lauren gasped as Kenzi's words cut her deeply.

"Kenz!" Bo barked.

"And you!" she said pointing to her best friend. "You were with Lauren and you Fae banged Dyson."

"Hey, I did it to _**heal**_." Bo said justifying her actions once more.

* * *

Kenzi snorted. "Whatever!" She got up from the table and walked over to the bar frustrated at herself and the entire situation.

Trick had been stunned by what he heard and witnessed. He looked at Kenzi and his heart went out to her. No one else could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

Kenzi had kept Dyson's secret for such a long time. She knew it was bound to be exposed, she had told him time and again to tell Bo. Yet he kept it to himself. And now they were dealing with the blow out.

Trick grabbed the bottle of Buckthorn he normally kept for special occasions and poured Kenzi a drink. "It will be okay Kenzi." he said softly, patting her hand.

"I don't know Trick." she said.

* * *

"Bo... please." Dyson said.

"No." she replied shaking her head. "No."

"Think of our baby."

"It's not Bo's. It's mine." Lauren said mechanically. She did not want to think about what this revelation would mean to her relationship with Bo. She had seen first hand the toll it had taken on Bo when she first found out that Dyson had his love taken from him by the Norn.

She could not think about this now, there would be time later.

"What?" Dyson asked looking from Bo then back to Lauren.

"Surprise Dyson!" Bo told him. "You're having a baby with _my_ girlfriend." she said bitterly.

"Is this some kind of joke? Did _**she**_ put you up to this?" he asked as he stepped towards Lauren.

"Hey! Back off!" Bo said getting in front of Lauren. Bo would not let Dyson threaten her.

"Bo... She's lying to you, can't you see that?" he pleaded.

"Oh and you didn't?"

"That was different." he replied.

"Yeah? Explain to me…" Bo stopped suddenly. She started feeling nauseous. "Oh my God!" she gasped.

"Are you okay?" Dyson asked concerned.

"Bo, is it the baby?" Lauren asked noticing how pale Bo looked.

Bo shook her head as she looked at Dyson. She did not know this man in front of her. She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and brought him closer. "No feelings... I asked you point blank: No feelings!" Bo searched his face. He could not look her in the eye. "I asked you that before I took your offer to heal.I'm … I'm going to be sick..." Bo said pushing him away and running to the bathroom.

Kenzi hopped from the bar stool as soon as Bo ran past her. She looked at Dyson "Dude! Not cool." and then ran after Bo.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Lauren walked over to Dyson and slapped him. Her hand flew to her mouth. She was shocked, surprised and a bit disturbed by her reaction. She allowed herself to lose control of her emotions; something that she normally would never let slip.

Do no harm.

Do _no_ harm.

It was the tenant she had lived by for over seven years now and in all that time she had never raised her hand in anger to anyone.

She bit off the apology that wanted to bubble forth. She knew it was an automatic reflex on her part but she clamped down on it.

She wasn't sorry.

In fact, she wished she had punched him instead and knocked him on his ass.

Lauren did briefly wonder about the consequences her actions might bring later on, Dyson was Fae after all. If it hadn't been for the pendant that identified her as a ward of the Ash... who knows what would have happened.

But Lauren felt a perverse sense of pride when she saw the imprint her hand had left on Dyson's cheek. She may not have knocked him down, but he would feel that for a little while.

She watched him carefully as his muscle twitched. If he wanted to hurt her, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Dyson's eyes shone briefly before he looked down and slowly rubbed his cheek. He had been hit harder and worse than this before. "Was that _your_ best?" he asked his voice low and menacing. "Because," he stepped closer, smiling inwardly when he noticed Lauren take a step back. "That _will_ be your last." he brushed past her and walked to the bar.

How _dare_ she strike him!

Had she been anyone else... he would have tasted her blood as he tore her throat out.

"_Human._" he snorted.

He needed to calm down.

He needed to think about what to do next.

He needed Bo.

He wanted to go after her, but he knew he had to give Bo time to process everything.

Like it or not, she was carrying _his_ child.

His felt his chest puff up with pride.

Bo would give him a son, he was sure of it.

His son would grow up to be brave, strong and honorable.

He would teach his son the ways of their clan.

There was nothing Dyson would not do for his son, including laying down his life to protect him.

And there was _no_ way he would allow the doctor to have _anything_ to do with his son's upbringing.

This _relationship_ with Lauren would come to an end.

"Dyson." Trick said as he watched him walk over. He had winced not only when he heard what Bo had said, but when Lauren slapped him as well.

Dyson did have the decency to look down briefly before addressing Trick. "I'm sorry you had to see that." he said.

"Dyson, I have known you for many years now. I have trusted you with a part of my heart, with _my_ family." Trick said reining in his anger. "The Dyson I _know_ is an honorable man. He would not have done this. He would have been... upfront about _this_," Trick stressed, "If nothing else. You would have asked and expected the same if the situation was reversed."

"Trick."

"No!" he slammed his hand on the counter and leaned forward. "You obviously are _not_ listening to a word anyone has said, except that _Bo_ is pregnant. Your stubbornness, your heart and pride has made you deaf and blind."

"What are you talking about?" he was confused. Surely Trick would be overjoyed by the prospect of a great grandchild. He should be buying him a drink instead of getting upset with him.

"You _are_ going to be a father Dyson, there is no doubt about it. But _listen_ very carefully, Bo is _not_ the mother. Do you _understand_ what I'm telling you? Or must I knock some sense into you? _Lauren_," Trick said glancing in her direction. "Is the mother of the child."

Dyson scoffed and looked over towards Lauren who had yet to move. "Don't tell me you believe _her_ as well? She's lying. She's done it before. This would be par for the course."

Trick slowly shook his head. He felt sorry for him. Dyson was in for a rude awakening and no matter how much he wanted to take him aside and talk to him privately. He could not, he had given his word.

He would help Bo.

"I am _not_ lying about this." Lauren said, unable to stand idly by.

"Please! You want to keep Bo by your side and you will say anything. But this is low, even for a hu… even for you."

"Human. That's what you were going to say? Isn't it?!" she said pulling him by the arm so they were face to face. "You've never liked me..."

"No. I don't." Dyson finally told her how he felt. He was unwilling to keep this inside any longer.

"Dyson! Do _not_ say another word." Trick knew Dyson was well within his rights to act the way he was and Trick had his own feelings about the entire situation, ones he would not share with his granddaughter.

"Don't worry Trick," Lauren said glancing in his direction. "Trust me when I say the feeling is _very_ mutual."

"This is ridiculous."

"It is highly irregular Detective Thornwood, but I assure you, what Dr. Lewis, Miss Dennis and the Blood King have all been trying to make you understand is true."

"And who the Hell are you?" Dyson bellowed at the stranger.

"Salus? Salus Quintus?" Trick gasped. "When did you get back?

Jacob nodded formally. "All in good time your Majesty, you have my word." He looked at Lauren, silently berating himself. "Lauren, I could not wait in the car any longer and I am sorry I let you come in by yourself."

"It's okay Jacob..._ Salus_." Lauren acknowledged.

"Jacob." he said smiling. "If you don't mind? I've grown rather fond of the name." He had not heard his given name; except by Madeline, in a very long time.

He was not surprised to hear the Blood King use it, their relationship went back centuries. He had signed in at the Dal as protocol demanded two years ago but had not been back since. He could not. He had heard that Lauren spent a lot of time there and could not afford to run in to the Blood King again. Not yet when the possibility of his true identity could be revealed.

"I don't care who you are or _what_ you call yourself..."

"Dyson, you _will_ stand down – now!" Trick demanded. "You will show this man respect. I am sorry." Trick said.

Jacob shook his head. "No apologies are needed your Majesty. Are you okay?" he asked Lauren.

"I'm... fine. But I'd rather go find Bo. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Of course. I'll take care of things here for you."

Lauren nodded. "Thank you." she said rushing towards the bathroom.

Dyson started to follow Lauren when he was stopped. "Move aside."

"I think not." Jacob replied steadily.

"Do you _know_ who I am?"

"As a matter of fact, I know more about you than you think." he said smiling briefly.

"Dyson, don't make this situation more difficult than it already is." Trick said as he walked around the bar.

"How do you expect me to believe _anything_ she says?" Dyson asked his hands clenched tightly by his sides.

"Salus..."

"I'd rather not go into all the details," he started saying. "But perhaps you'll believe this?" he said as he opened the briefcase he brought with him. "You have seen these before have you not Detective Thornwood."

Dyson snatched the file out of the interloper's hand. He did recognize the forms he was looking through. They were DNA results; he had had to collect them before when working on a case. So, he was quite familiar with them.

He smiled when the results showed he was the father of the child. His smile slowly turned into a frown. He growled low in his chest. "What kind of trickery is this?" he demanded.

"None." Jacob told him. "In fact, if you were to use any _human_ laboratory, the results would come back the same. You and Dr. Lewis are the biological parents of the child Miss Dennis is carrying. She is _simply_," Jacob shrugged, "A surrogate. I'm sure you've heard of _those_ Detective Thornwood."

"No!" Dyson roared.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Kenzi found herself in the rather dubious position of holding Bo's hair back as she got sick.

The situation had spiraled out of control rather quickly and Kenzi had no idea what was going to happen next.

She was deathly afraid that she had damaged her relationship with Bo beyond repair. But it had not been her place to tell Bo about Dyson. She could not do it. But no matter how she rationalized it, it did not make her feel any better. Had this been about anything else, she probably would have been able to slide.

But...

This was huge.

Kenzi thought of Bo as her family and even if she did argue with her cousins from time to time, in the long run, family came first.

Bo shrugged off Kenzi's help when she finished.

Kenzi backed out of the bathroom stall and looked down contritely. "I don't know what to say to make this better." she said honestly. "Except, I'm sorry."

"I am _so_ sick of hearing that!" Bo snapped. "_I'm sorry_ doesn't cut it Kenzi. Not with what you said out there." Bo said pointing in the direction of the bar. "Not just to me, but _to_ Lauren. You and I talked about that. I told you _how much_ it hurt her and you threw it back in her face! Lauren and I moved past it and you had to hit her where it hurt the most, where it would do the most damage and brought up a difficult time in our relationship."

Bo strode over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped her mouth.

"I _don't_ have to give you explanations about what I do. You know what I do to heal and God damn it! I was bleeding inside! I could be dead right now!" Bo shouted.

Kenzi cringed. She wanted to say something, but Bo was right about most of what she said.

Bo sighed deeply. She could not stand arguing with Kenzi but she could not let this go. "And most importantly, it definitely doesn't cut it where Dyson is concerned. God Kenzi, I healed with him."

"I know... now."

"Don't you see?" Bo started pacing. "If I had known, I wouldn't have done it. I would have gone to a hospital."

"I told him to tell you Bo, honestly I did. But he didn't want to because he saw how happy you were with Lauren."

Bo counted silently in her head. She had to get under control. "Yeah, we can all see how well that went."

"Bo..."

She sighed as she heard Lauren's voice. She thought that this day could not get any worse, but it kept showing her that it could. Not that she blamed Lauren for any of this she just wished they had stayed in bed. Maybe they could have avoided this whole fiasco for a day or two longer?

"Lauren..." Kenzi started to speak.

"Not now Kenzi, please. I can't." she told her, her tone controlled; hiding her anger and frustration. "Could I have a moment alone with Bo?"

Kenzi knew in her heart that the budding friendship she had started with Lauren had been derailed. Normally she has more control over herself, but, there were times, when her emotions ran high, her passionate nature got the better of her.

Her words had been like a laser guided missile, quick and deadly.

This was not the time to try and resolve what had occurred, she would not grovel – her pride would not allow it. But she would do something. She had no idea what as of yet, but she would make it up to both of them.

Kenzi slowly walked out the bathroom door, her footsteps echoing as she left.

"I couldn't help myself." Bo told Lauren when Kenzi had gone.

Lauren walked up to her. "I know. I understand." she said. "I umm, I slapped Dyson."

"You did what? Did he _hurt_ you?" Bo asked quickly as she looked at Lauren to see if she had been hurt. She would kill him... okay, perhaps kill was a strong word, but she would make him see the error of his ways.

Lauren felt the flush of embarrassment, "I'm fine. I got so angry and before I knew it I slapped him."

"And I missed it? Damn!" Bo replied feeling a huge sense of relief that Lauren had not been injured.

"Bo, I don't find it amusing." Lauren said as she turned away.

Bo reached out and turned her around. "Hey," she said softly. "I probably would have punched him."

"It was a bit... cathartic." Lauren admitted a slight smile on her face.

Bo embraced Lauren and kissed her. "My hero." she said before kissing her again. "So, did you find out how this happened?"

"Yes and it's a bit complicated."

"When isn't it?" Bo grumbled.

"Bo, you're in danger."

Bo frowned. "What are you talking about? I thought the baby was okay?" she asked concerned.

Lauren caressed Bo's face. "Sweetheart, as far as we can tell the baby's fine."

"Then why are we in danger?"

Lauren sighed. "Do you remember Lou Ann?"

"Of course I do." Bo answered firmly.

Lauren knew if she gave Bo a moment she would come up with the answer herself.

"The baby." Bo whispered. "If the Fae community found out about that the baby was a hybrid..." Bo felt her heart start to race at the implication.

Lauren swallowed. "You... you could get an abortion." she said quietly. "I'm sure Jacob could perform the procedure if you'd like. I..." Lauren faltered. "I don't think I could do it."

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked confused.

Lauren did not want to bring this up, but she had to, in order to keep Bo safe. She had to give her the option, no matter how it made her feel inside.

"Lauren, why are you bringing up abortion? Don't you want the baby?" she asked softly.

Bo was struck by how much the thought hurt.

Yes, she had thought about having an abortion earlier, but that was when she thought she was having the baby. But this child was a part of Lauren and she surprised herself when she was in the car at how much she wanted the baby.

But she could not force Lauren to do this if she did not want to. After all, Dyson was the father.

"Bo, under different circumstances..."

"So why not now? Would you have an abortion if it were the other way around? If this happened to you, no matter how unlikely the thought is."

"We both know that's not possible!" Lauren replied. She did not answer Bo's question about the abortion because she would have said: No. She would not have had an abortion.

Bo grunted in frustration. "Lauren, stop thinking like a doctor. If you had gotten pregnant and Dyson and I were the biological parents, would you have an abortion?"

Lauren closed her eyes. There was no way for her not to answer this now. "No." she shook her head. "I couldn't."

"Are you sure?" Bo asked.

"Yes, but this is not the same."

"Lauren, I love you."

"Bo," Lauren gazed deeply into her girlfriend's eyes, "that is not the issue here. I know you love me. I love you too."

Bo reached out and took Lauren's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Listen to me very carefully, okay? I could not love this baby anymore if it had been mine." she whispered. "How couldn't I? This baby is a part of you and," Bo smiled, "if you haven't noticed already, there's not much about you that I don't love."

"But how could you want to have anything to do with this?" Lauren was having difficulty reining her emotions, especially with what Bo was telling her. "Don't you understand? You and the baby are in danger, can't you see that?" she asked as she stepped away. "You're not thinking." she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Lauren," Bo sighed. "It's all I've been doing since I found out."

"Really?" she asked. "And what conclusion did you come to?"

"The only one I could come up with." she replied. "Come with me." she told Lauren as she took her by the hand and led her back to the bar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello there:**

I'd like to thank _all_ of you who have left a review. I am truly honored that you think enough of this story to have left a note, even if just to say, "I like this."

I have seen stories here that have accumulated over one hundred reviews and I never, _ever_, thought _any_ of my stories would reach those lofty heights.

The most I had ever recieved, until recently, has been twenty-two. All I wanted was to break that barrier. And I did with another story. I can't not tell you the smile and glee I felt when I hit twenty-three reviews. Then I hit thirty-four and I was over the moon.

Now, **this** story, **one** that _should_ have been finished a _long_ time ago has one hundred and seventy-one reviews. I hope you can understand how incredible that is to me. No matter how many more reviews I get, even if its just one more I can never adequately express my gratitude.

I have a feeling I may _never_ see this number again for any other story I write and oddly enough, that's okay.

It's like being nominated for an award you never thought you'd get chosen for in the first place.

It's a "Wow!" moment.

And not matter what may happen in the future, I _can_ look back at this and smile.

Many of you know I am used to writing one-shots.

They are my comfort zone, they're **my** thing and I will most likely go back to writing those.

_This_ story has taken a _lot_ out of me. Having to come up with all the additional dialogue and everything else is _crazy_. I honestly don't know how all the other author's on this site do it and well.

I am now writing towards the ending I finished a couple of days ago. There are questions I need to find answers for; which happens when you never considered expanding the story you originally wrote in the first place, and once I've answered them this story _will_ finally come to an deserved end.

Thank you very much for sticking around.

I am truly humbled.

A.M. Glass

P.S.

This chapter takes place after Kenzi leaves the restroom. _PLEASE_ I beg you to remember, this is an AU piece. You are going to come across some "things" or issues that may or may not have been touched upon on the show. This story veers from the show story-line after episode four of this season (season three). And I have changed things which may be consider cannon or is that canon?, I never remember, because _I'm_ human and I forgot. mea culpa.

And yes, it's another short update. Honestly, it never seems short until I type it out and what was say, twelve handwritten pages becomes four to six typed ones.

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

Dyson rushed in Kenzi's direction when she came out of the bathroom. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kenzi, you wouldn't lie too. I know you wouldn't, so I beg you, please tell me it isn't true." he asked searching her eyes.

Kenzi looked into Dyson's face and could see the anguish and confusion. "I can't Dyson." she said putting her hands on his arms. "Jake ran the tests a few times. BoBo and I didn't believe it at first..."

"How? You have to tell me."

"Now that I don't know – we left the shack before finding out that little nugget of information. You'll have to ask either Lauren or Jake about that." she replied side stepping him and walking to the bar. "Jake! When did you get here?"

"Hello Miss Kenzi." he replied dipping his head. "Not long after Dr. Lewis."

"So... break it down for me..." she frowned when instead of replying, he got in front of Dyson.

"I think _they_ need time to discuss this in private." he told Dyson after watching him start to walk towards the restroom area. "Please allow them a moment to speak with each other."

"You know _what?_" he said, poking Jake in the chest. "I am getting _tired_ of you getting in my way..."

"Dyson, stop this now!" Trick told him. He knew if Dyson did not back off there were going to be consequences.

Jacob looked at Thornwood's finger and ignored it. "I'll say this again – Miss Dennis and Dr. Lewis need time without your interference. I give _you_ fair warning."

"_You're_ warning me?" Dyson asked smiling.

"Yes I am." Jacob said seriously.

Dyson laughed in his face.

Jacob had hoped it would not come to this. He sighed. _'Oh well.'_ he thought as Dyson once again tried to walk around him and to the restroom. "I warned you." He said.

"Oh shit Jake!" Kenzi cried out as she hopped off the bar stool.

"Salus... please put him down!" Trick shouted as he watched Salus shot his arm out latching onto Dyson's neck and thrust him in the air.

"Sal who?" Kenzi quipped, wondering who Trick was talking about. "Jake, dude! Put him down!"

Dyson tried to pry the fingers from his throat to no avail. He felt his heart pounding, he could not breathe, and he felt scared. Something he had only felt a few times in his life. Something he prided himself on controlling. Whoever this Salus was he was powerful. Dyson tried to kick out...

"Listen to _me_ pup," Jacob said looking up at the struggling, dangling shape shifter with contempt. "I will _not_ allow you to disturb them. I told _you_ they needed time, but you could not leave well enough alone." Jacob squeezed a little tighter. Detective Thornwood's face had turned a bright red. "If I let you go, you will leave them for now. Do you understand me?"

"Salus..."

Jacob sighed. He wanted to hold him up a little while longer, until he was sure Detective Thornwood finally understood, but he could not disobey the Blood King twice.

He slowly lowered his arm and released his hold. "Let me make myself perfectly clear." he said as he stood over Dyson, watching as he struggled for breath. "Dr. Lewis is _now_ under my protection."

Kenzi looked at Trick when he gasped. She wanted to check on Dyson, but thought better of it. It was getting pretty dicey around her and she honestly did not want to antagonize Bo more than she had.

She was going to keep out of this.

Jacob straightened his clothes and walked away from Dyson and back to the bar. "Do you still have any Buckthorn, your Majesty?"

"Of course." he answered. He looked at Dyson who was grasping his neck and as much as he wanted to help him, he could not. Salus had given Dyson fair warning.

"Might I trouble you for a shot?"

"What the **Hell** was that about?" Kenzi asked him. She had been shocked and quite amazed to watch him hold Dyson up like it was nothing.

"Nothing to worry about Miss Kenzi." Jacob replied keeping his eyes on Thornwood, ready to step in at a moments notice.

"Bullshit! You held him up in the air dude!"

"Salus... what you did..." he said as he poured the drink.

"I'd prefer to be called Jacob your Majesty."

"And I'd preferred to be called Trick." he countered.

"And I'd love to win the Lotto Max, but it probably won't happen." Kenzi joined in.

Jacob could not help but laugh.

"Jacob," Trick began, "You do realize that Lauren is under the protection of the Ash?" Trick asked.

"_Really_, when did she re-pledge herself? As far as I've seen, she has not given her oath to the acting Ash, therefore she is without protection. She is now under mine. And you know I do not make those offers lightly."

Trick blinked. He had not thought of this. He assumed Lauren would have done so by now. Hale has been acting Ash for months...

"She may still work for the Light if she so chooses, but, I will not stand by and _allow_ **him**…" Jacob clenched his fists tightly. "To belittle her any more, it's... unpardonable."

"Yo Jake you've got to calm down." Kenzi told him as she was thinking about what had been said. "Hey, are you saying Hot Pants was/is free?"

"Technically speaking, yes she is."

"No shit?" Kenzi grabbed her phone and sent a message to both Bo and Hale. '_Oh they are both gonna want to know this.'_ she thought.

"No shit indeed." Jacob replied.

* * *

'_Lauren is without protection of the Ash.'_ Dyson thought darkly as he rubbed his throat gingerly. It did not seem possible for anyone to have done that to him. The last time he had been man-handled was with the Garuda.

Now this Salus had said Lauren was under his protection.

Lauren...

She had been a bother ever since Bo was brought to the medical lab. He knew there would be trouble. He could see the attraction between Bo and the doctor, but he chalked it up to Bo's Succubus nature. He was sure he could win Bo's love and he had, much to the doctor's obvious displeasure.

It had pained him to pull away from her but he had been under the Blood King's orders. He could not refuse.

Watching Bo and Lauren together churned his stomach. Yes he had told Kenzi that Bo looked happy. But she had looked happier with him.

Now they were trying to convince him that the child Bo was carrying was Lauren's.

He had seen the DNA report, he had read the results. But it did not mean they could not be falsified. He had not been there when the tests were run. How could they run the tests as he had not provided a sample?

No, he would not believe it.

But, if it were true...

There would be no way he would allow _this_... **abomination** to be born.

He would not protect it.

He would not show it the ways of his clan.

He would not provide for it.

He would not lift a finger.

He growled low in his chest.

Jacob quickly glanced in Dyson's direction and followed his gaze.

* * *

Bo had gotten the text Kenzi had sent her. "Umm, Lauren?" she asked.

"Yes Bo?"

"Is this true?" she asked showing the text.

Lauren read and thought about it. She had not re-pledged her service to Hale. And until a new Ash had been determined through another Stag hunt, Hale was the Ash, acting or not.

Which meant...

"I'm free?"

Bo smiled. "You're free."

Lauren wasn't sure what she should feel right now. "I don't know what to do or say right now." she said shaking her head.

"Hey," Bo whispered, "We'll deal with it later, okay? We've got enough on our plate."

Lauren nodded.

Bo opened the bathroom door and took a deep breath knowing what she was about to do would change everything.


	27. Chapter 27

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Very quickly, I had to take the chapter down and edit one VERY important thing. I had Kenzi eating PEANUTS for crying out loud. I honestly don't have ANY idea how I could have missed that.

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

Hale rushed over as soon as he could after getting the text from Kenzi, luckily for him he was already on his way to the Dal. He had forgotten some documents he needed to go over for a meeting in the morning.

He had taken a moment to bring up Lauren's files and they were extensive. As soon as he became the acting Ash, he had all the records of the Fae and humans alike who were working in the compound stored electronically so he could bring up their information on his tablet.

He had no idea just how much Lauren did for the Fae, not only on a day to day basis, but what she had done over the years.

The more he read, the more nervous he became.

Kenzi was right.

Lauren had _not _re-pledged herself to the Light.

How could he have forgotten something _this_ important?

It didn't really matter to him before, one way or the other, he knew or felt Lauren would stay aligned with the Light. But had the Morrigan gotten a hold of this, she would have made Lauren an offer, as was her right with all unaligned Fae or humans of Lauren's caliber.

And the Elders would not have allowed Lauren to live.

She would have met with some unfortunate accident. The loss would have been felt for years, but she simply knew too much.

She would not be permitted to even meet with the Morrigan.

And as much as it would have pained him to, he would have no choice.

Hale sighed.

Best to not think of it and simply ask Lauren to re-pledge herself now and that would be that. _'This will be short and simple.'_ he thought.

He got a sinking feeling in his stomach when he finally arrived at the Dal. There was a sign on the door saying it was closed, he glanced at his watch.

It was only eight p.m.

Trick never closed this early...

He tried the door, it opened.

That did not make any sense. He frowned. He could feel the tension in the room as soon as he stepped inside.

Something was going down.

Dyson was holding his neck, Kenzi, Trick and some guy he did not know were just standing around. What had he walked into?

"Hey Lil' Mama..." he said as he approached Kenzi. "Thanks for the heads up. I owe you."

"Ahem." Kenzi said holding her hand out.

Hale rolled his eyes briefly. He reached into his coat pocket, pulled his wallet out and slowly removed the black charge card. "Don't break the bank Kenzi." he said after handing it over to her.

Kenzi smiled gleefully. "You know I can't promise that."

Hale laughed. "Just take it easy okay? So," he looked around. "What gives?"

"Oh Honey," Kenzi said patting his hand. "It's better if you just watch and I think the third act is going to start any second now."

"Third act?" Hale asked. "Who's that guy?" Hale gestured to the stranger. "Oh, thank you Trick." he said when Trick handed him a beer. He took a sip.

"That's Jake. He said Lauren was under his protection."

"Again?" Trick moaned as Hale spit out his beer.

"What!"

"Shh..." Kenzi told him, grabbing the bowl of pretzels and started eating them.

Hale saw Bo walking over.

* * *

Bo halted suddenly when she heard Dyson growl at their approach. Her eyes flashed momentarily at the perceived threat against them. "It's okay." she told Lauren. "I won't let anything happen to you." She noticed Hale at the bar. "I see the gang's all here."

* * *

"No, not yet." Kenzi whispered as she reached out and stopped Hale when he stood up from the bar stool when Lauren came into view.

"But..."

"Wait."

* * *

Bo took a deep breath. "Okay, most of you know what's going on. Hale, you'll have to get the cliff notes from Kenzi. I don't have the time or inclination to go thru this again."

* * *

Dyson took a step forward before backing off.

Jacob had stood up and shook his head slowly.

* * *

Bo watched in silent fascination. Something had happened while she and Lauren had been talking. "Okay, I have an announcement to make." she said.

"Bo, _please_." Lauren said.

"Don't _I_ have a say in this decision you're about to make?" Dyson demanded.

"No." Bo answered. "You _lost_ that chance the minute you _lied_ about having _your_ love back."

"Say what?!" Hale blurted.

Dyson looked away.

"Bo..."

Bo turned to Lauren, "Do you want _this_ baby?" The brunette saw the hesitancy and doubt in her lover's eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "Don't think about what may or may not happen. Don't _think_ about Dyson." she said shooting him a hard look. "Baby please." Bo reached out and caressed Lauren's face, smiling as she leaned into it. "It's just you and me... and well, everyone else right now."

"But..."

Bo took hold of Lauren's hands and brought them to her chest. She shook her head. "No, I _need_ to know. Do you want to have this baby with me?"

"Baby..." Hale whispered. _'No... no.'_ he thought as his mind went a mile a minute.

Kenzi punched him in the shoulder. "Shush."

* * *

"I don't care if it is his. As far as I'm concerned, the baby is all you Lauren." she said gazing into Lauren's eyes.

* * *

Hale was perplexed.

He thought he'd heard Bo asking Lauren if she wanted the baby.

Then hearing that Dyson was the father?

"What the Hell?"

* * *

Lauren felt warm tears spilling down her face. "I don't want _you_ to get hurt." she said. "Can't you _understand_ that? If the Fae Elders found out, we wouldn't be safe. We would have to run, not for a short time but for the _rest_ of their lives. That is no way to raise a child." Lauren shook her head.

She had to make Bo realize what could happen.

"You _know_ what it's like, always looking over your shoulder, never being able to stay in one spot for very long. What if something was to happen to you or the baby or _both_ of you during the pregnancy, or the birth?"

"Lauren..."

"I couldn't survive." she said, steamrolling through Bo's interruption. "There would be nothing left for me to hold on to, not my work, nothing. I can't see myself enduring years of servitude with the Light all alone **without** you. You have made my life worth living."

Bo quickly brought Lauren into her arms, holding her tightly. She did know what it was like living on the streets, always hyper-vigilant. Always afraid she would be caught, believing she should be punished for all the lives she had taken.

_Could_ she subject a child to that kind of life?

_Would_ it be fair?

And what if something did happen to her?

The thought of Lauren possibly doing something to _hurt herself_ chilled her to the bone.

Bo clamped those thoughts down. She was not going to think negatively. No, nothing was going to happen. Not after all they had gone through just to be together.

Lauren gripped Bo for dear life.

Why did it have to be this way?

Why couldn't they just have the child and live like anyone else?

Bo whispered hotly in Lauren's ear. "You have to _trust_ in me, in _us_. I'm begging you Lauren _please_ don't scare yourself into something you don't want to do; something you might regret."

"I..." Lauren hesitated.

Bo pulled back. She had to look into Lauren's eyes. She had to see into the holder of her Soul. She sighed. No matter what she wanted, Lauren had the ultimate say in things. "**Whatever** _you_ want to do, I _will_ back you one hundred percent. Just tell me."

Lauren watched as Bo's eyes searched hers. She made her decision.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

"I want the baby." she replied, hiding her face in the crook of Bo's shoulder.

Lauren knew she could not let this go.

With everything stacked against them, she had to do it.

Regardless of the fact that Dyson was the father...

Regardless that they may be on the run for the rest of their lives, there was one _vital _fact she could not overlook: _Bo_ would be giving birth and _any_ child from Bo was important to her. It would not matter if it had been Bo's child, Lauren would love, care, shelter and protect the child with her life.

Even more so if _they_ had been the biological parents, it simply would have been an easier decision.

Bo smiled against Lauren's neck, before placing a kiss or two on her jaw. She slowly lifted her head to face everyone. "We are _keeping_ the baby." she said firmly. She felt Lauren draw her closer.

"Thanks." Kenzi whispered taking the offered handkerchief. "Hey, this _isn't_ the same one you gave Bo _earlier_ is it?" she asked looking at it.

"No." Jacob replied.

"Okay then." Kenzi dabbed at the tears falling down her cheeks. This was better than a movie on Lifetime© or the Hallmark Channel©, not that she watched those stations.

"Bo, don't _do_ this!" Dyson pleaded.

"No, you don't get to say a damn thing!" she told him. "Not only that, you will not be a part of this, in fact," Bo turned and looked at her Grandfather. "I'll need your help."

"Bo, you know the_ laws_ about this." he said.

"_Screw_ them. You are going to do help with this."

Trick saw the determination in his granddaughter's eyes. He knew that look. She would do this without his help. He nodded; after all, child was _not_ hers.

"Okay, for all intents and purposes, _I_ am the mother and no one, I repeat, _no one_ will be the wiser." She turned, "Jacob..."

"Yes Miss Dennis." he said smiling.

Bo chuckled. "I think you can call me Bo now." she told him.

"Yes Bo." he answered. Privately wondering why he did not call her "Miss Bo," as he did with Kenzi. It was simply a term of affection, that's all.

"Lauren's going to need your help with everything. Once the baby arrives I don't know what's going to happen and I have a feeling she's going to be preoccupied, so any paperwork, birth certificate, that sort of stuff, I'll leave in your hands."

Jacob nodded. "Of course, you can count on me." he replied thankful for the brief reprieve from his previous thoughts. A term of affection for... Kenzi? That was silly, he barely knew the young woman.

"You don't honestly think you'll _get away_ with _this_?" Dyson interjected.

"We _can _and _we_ will," Bo said forcefully. "You're going to make it happen."

"What? You must be joking. Why should I? This... _thing_ should not be allowed to live."

Lauren held Bo back when it looked as if she were going to rush him. "No, don't." she said gazing into Bo's eyes, trying to calm her down. "He's entitled to his opinion – no matter how outdated it is."

Bo looked at Lauren. "I don't understand _how_ you can _defend_ him." she said, her anger growing.

"Neither can I?" Kenzi added.

"The child _is_ his as well. He can say what he wants _but_ it's your body and he has _no_ control over that." Lauren stressed placing a brief kiss on Bo's lips.

"I don't think I should be listening to this conversation any more," Hale said as he stepped away from the counter. "Doc, can I see you when you're done?" Hale knew he should have left earlier, but like a bad car wreck he could not look away.

"Of course." Lauren nodded.

"You're leaving? _Now_? This is _way_ better than Housewives..."

"Mama, if I listen to anymore, I'll have to step in and do something I don't want to. You feelin' me?"

Kenzi nodded. "I feel you." she hopped off the stool and gave him a hug. "You are a good man Hale."

"Thanks Mama."

"Hale... how _can_ you leave?" Dyson said stepping closer to his ex-partner. "You _can't_ let _this_ happen."

Hale brushed imaginary lint off his sleeves. "I came in to have a drink," he said grabbing the mug and finishing his beer. "Thanks Trick."

"Ash." Trick smiled.

"Now that I have, I'm going to my office and play some music, very loudly and wait for the Doc to finish visiting with her friends." he said as he started to leave.

"Hale!" Dyson reached out and grabbed him by the arm. "Please."

"Dyson." Hale said looking at arm. "Because of our past _friendship_, our _working_ relationship, I'll let that slide, but you will _remove_ your hand from my arm or I'll take it as an _attack_."

Dyson pulled back as if he had been struck. "You _can't_ mean that?"

Hale closed the gap between them. "I _can_ and I _do_. Don't think I've forgotten what you did with Val." He yanked his arm out of Dyson's grasp. "Lil' Mama, I'll see you later."

"I am _so_ proud of my Ashiness." Kenzi said batting her eyes.

Hale chuckled and left.

"Anything else you want to try Dyson?" Bo asked. She would have to thank Hale later for his silent support. She walked up to Dyson and poked him in the chest with her finger.

Kenzi winced, it sounded louder than when Dyson did it to Jake.

Dyson scoffed.

Bo poked him again, harder. "You _are_ going to do this. Or I'll make you." Bo threatened as her eyes flashed.

"Bo you can't."

"No Trick." Bo countered. "He is going to help. I don't care how much he hates it. Tomorrow night, we will come back here and have a very loud and highly visible fight..."

"Bo, honey, you have to calm down... for the baby's sake." Lauren interrupted.

Bo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled at Lauren. "See, you're already taking care of me... us."

"Oh... I get it." Kenzi piped up. "You can chew his ass off for getting you knocked up. You can tell him you don't want anything to do with him..."

Bo nodded, the idea was somewhat flawed, but it would have to do and trust Kenzi to understand her thought process. It did not mean she was completely forgiven, but it was a start.

"I... Lauren and I will raise the baby."

"How do you intend to do that? You shouldn't even be dating her."

Lauren sighed.

Dyson was correct.

She and Bo were breaking Fae laws by being together – how could they think about raising a child together?

Bo saw Lauren slump. Trust Dyson to put a crimp in her plans – _again_. "I'll think of something." Bo said rubbing her forehead.

"Well, the baby _will_ need a doctor." Trick uttered _trying_ to show his support.

"And Lauren does help out with cases from time to time. Why couldn't you bring the baby with you when you visit her?"

Jacob stepped forward. "You may have the use of my home in Costa Rica for as long as you wish or like, for the baby and afterwards."

"What?" Lauren gasped.

"Let me help you Lauren, please." he said.

"Jacob, you have done so much already. I could not impose on you any longer." Lauren replied.

"Dude you have a place in Costa Rica?" Kenzi whispered, thinking about the beaches, the rainforests, the drinks, the clubs, the drinks, the nightlife and let's not forget:those exotic drinks.

"You are _not_ imposing. Besides, I'm _sure_ you have vacation time piled up, you could take a trip. And if you just so _happen_ to run into Bo while she's on a case, who's the wiser?"

"We _can_ do _this_ Lauren." Bo said walking back to Lauren.

"Bo, this is _too_ much to ask."

"You could never ask enough," she said caressing Lauren's face. Bo would never get enough of touching her girlfriend in some manner. It made her feel grounded and safe. "Lauren don't you understand yet? I _**love**_ you. I would walk mile after mile in the pouring rain to get to you. Don't you see, wherever _you are_, I'm _home_."

Lauren could not believe the depth of emotions Bo was displaying. She knew Bo loved her, but this declaration was incredible. "You're _absolutely_ sure Bo? There is still time to back out." she had to ask, just _once_ more.

"You are one of a kind Lauren Lewis." Bo said smiling. "And I've got to admit although we are jumping the gun by a year or two," she shrugged. "But I could not imagine going through something like this without you."

Kenzi looked at Jake and wondered why he was smiling. "Hey Jake?"

"Yes Miss Kenzi." he replied taking his eyes off Bo and Lauren for a moment.

"They're going to be alright, aren't they?" she asked.

Lauren gazed into Bo's expressive eyes and felt the love she had for Bo deepen, she reached out and brought her closer and kissed her. She moaned as the kiss grew deeper and she didn't care that she was in front of everyone, especially Dyson.

None of it mattered.

The only thing that did was that she had found the love of her lifetime and they were going to have a baby.

Little Charlotte or Ethan would make an appearance and she only hoped it would not take a year... for Bo's sake.

She smiled. "I love you so much Bo."

"Not as much as I love you."

Kenzi and Jacob watched as Dyson stormed out.

"I've got a bad feeling about that." Kenzi muttered.

Jacob silently agreed. Perhaps he would need to pay Thornwood a visit.

* * *

Dyson slammed the door behind him when he left the Dal. He could not _stand_ to be in there a moment longer. He wanted to run – to set his wolf free and run as far as he could so that he might lick his wounds in private.

And his _wounds_ were deep.

The news of the pregnancy had floored him.

He never thought he would have a child and the thought that Bo was carrying his offspring made him feel whole, complete.

He had been the happiest he had been in a very long time.

And to have it taken from him was a blow he wasn't sure he could heal from.

He would have to fix this somehow.

Bo was insane to think he would actually participate in this farce.

This just proved how little Bo knew him.

He could forgive almost anything, but not this.

Had he not stepped aside when Bo, who was his mate (and she would always be his mate no matter what she thought), decided to give Lauren a chance; things would be very different now.

Could she not _see_ the pain he was in? Or had he gotten so good at pretending that he was even fooling himself?

How was it possible for Bo to think that he could do what she asked?

So, he hadn't told her that he had his love back. Yes, he did feel a small bit of shame, fleeting as it was, when Bo healed with him. But it was his concern for her well-being that made him withhold the truth.

He had seen her injury.

She may not have made it to the hospital. He did what he thought was _right_ at the time.

And she got _mad_ at him?!

His blood was boiling – he shook his head to get his thoughts in order.

He could go to the Elders.

They could _deal_ with this.

He frowned.

If he did - not only would the thing Bo was carrying be taken care of, but perhaps Bo as well.

As long as it was gone, surely the Elders would let Bo live, especially if he could prove she would never do anything like it again.

Of course he would have to find out exactly how it occurred in the first place, so there was no possibility of it happening again.

Until he was certain, he would take Bo away and wait until things cooled down, no matter how long it took. He would take care of her.

He doubted "Salus" had any sway over the Elders and Lauren would be punished – not only for the child but for her relationship with Bo as well. They might turn a blind eye to Fae-Human relationships from time to time, but if a child was produced, the wrath of the Elders would come quickly and with deadly intent.

He would have to think this over carefully. He could not let Bo find out that he had anything to do with Lauren's punishment whatever it may be – not yet. If he could keep this from her, there was a chance he could get away with this.

Lauren would simply be _collateral_ damage.

She should have insisted right away that Bo get an abortion. She knew the consequences of this flagrant disregard of the law.

She had been given far too much leeway as it was. She should have taken his advice when he told her to run before a new Ash was chosen now she would pay for her egoism.

It might take a while but he knew Bo would forgive him in the end.

Dyson smiled. He started to feel better about the situation already.

He would have to lull them into a false sense of security that he had changed his mind.

As much as it galled him, he would "help" Bo with her plan.

Then when everything had been taken care of, he would have to deal with Hale somehow.

He was the Ash, acting or not and he had deliberately ignored the situation.

Dyson snorted.

Hale had violated one of the highest laws they had; he had knowledge of a hybrid and did nothing about it. That would not go over well with the Elders.

Dyson clapped his hands - he only needed to bide his time.

Bo thought he owed her.

Oh yes... he owed her.

And the price would be immeasurable.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello there...

I wanted to let you know that I _was_ going to end the story here. (ducking projectiles... okay who threw the rotten egg!)

Ahem.

As I said, I _was_ going to end the story actually before the last part with Dyson's thoughts and feelings. That was going to be chapter one of **"The Waiting Game."** Nice title huh?

Then after speaking with my beta, and thinking about all the questions I had not answered yet... I decided to simply continue the story and hopefully bring it to a conclusion that will _resolve_? many of the questions I've brought up... silly me.

So as of today, April 8, 2013, I am on chapter thirty-four?... I can't keep up with them.

I am still curious if anyone is interested in reading at least the parts I did not _use_ for this version of "The Blame Game."

Well, using a line from the musical "The Man from La Mancha."

**_"Onward to glory I go!"_**

"I hope." Muttering under my breath as I save this file.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Notes:**

Hey there, first thing first. I can't seem to get this story out of Bo/Dyson. All I wanted to do was to add Dyson and Kenzi to the list of characters in the story. And for SOME reason, it shows up AS Bo/Dyson. I thought: "OH... it does this alphabetically." So I deleted both Kenzi and Dyson but it hasn't changed. I'm not sure WHY. And I'm sorry if this has caused any confusion. I had done this once before, and I was able to change it back, but now I think it's stuck.

Bummer.

On the brighter side however, it's a LONGER update. And if you want to see Jacob, go to my twitter account. I have photographs of the actor I'm using for Jacob.

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

Jacob wanted to go after Thornwood. He could sense this situation was one the detective never saw himself in and anger made many people and Fae do things they wished they could take back.

He knew he could get Thornwood's address from the medical database – if only to keep an eye on him for the foreseeable future.

And Jacob did not want Miss Dennis; Bo, to place herself in harm's way not in her _present_ condition.

He still had connections all it would take was a phone call or two.

"Jacob may I have a word please?" Trick asked.

"Of course." he nodded. "Will you excuse me momentarily?"

"Knock yourself out." Kenzi replied as she reached for the bottle of Buckthorn, only to have Trick take it off the counter. "So close." she muttered dejectedly.

Jacob followed the Blood King into his office.

"Have a seat Jacob." Trick said as he brought out the way station sign in book. "Let's see..." he mumbled as he flicked through the pages. "Here." he said turning the book in Jacob's direction. "You signed in _over_ two years ago..."

Jacob, or rather Salus could see his signature, with the date next to it. "Yes I did."

"But I haven't seen you in all that time, why?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "As you know Madeline and I were close at one point."

Trick nodded. "Yes, I cannot express enough how much the Fae community lost with her tragic death."

Jacob clenched his hands tightly as he thought about the pictures he had seen of Madeline's remains. He had gotten quite sick and if the _Warden_ of Hecuba prison had not been killed by the guards and inmates alike, he would have prepared something special for the warden.

He had _no_ qualms about using his vast medical knowledge to avenge Madeline's death had he had the opportunity.

But the Blood King was not going to ask him about that. He knew this day would come sooner or later and Jacob was surprised to have kept his identity a secret for as long as he had.

"Thank you." he said softly. He cleared his throat. "We... Madeline and I were talking a few years ago and she brought up Dr. Lewis."

"Lauren?" Trick asked surprised.

"Yes..." Jacob smiled. "She - Madeline - was quite fond of her and she said I should get out of the forest one day and seek Dr. Lewis out. Speak with her."

"I see." Trick said. "And this explains why people are calling you Jacob instead of Salus how?"

"As you can tell." he said gesturing to the book. "I arrived not long before the attack on the Light compound." He could see the muscle in the Blood King's jaw twitch at the thought of what Aife had done. "I had made a few inquires about Dr. Lewis prior to arriving and I wanted the opportunity to see her in action, so to speak." he shrugged.

"But why not as yourself?" Trick asked. "Why all the subterfuge?"

"As I explained to Lauren..."

"She _knew_ who you were and she didn't say anything?" he asked shocked. A healer of Salus' caliber should not have been hiding in plain sight. He should have been afforded the accolades he deserved.

"Yes, but, I would not have allowed her to say anything. Please allow me to explain?"

Trick nodded.

"You know as well as I do, humans are not seen for the remarkable species that they are. For most of the Fae population, humans are simply used and thrown away without a second thought for the possible potential that may have been lost."

"That's true." Trick agreed.

"Dr. Lewis would have been subjugated to the Light sooner or later. Don't you agree?"

Trick thought for a moment. "Yes. Her medical knowledge and intelligence would have eventually been brought to the Ash's attention." Trick concurred.

"Exactly and had she been born Fae, she would have had the medical community _bowing_ at her feet, instead of having to bow down herself. It's a _travesty_ of the highest magnitude." Jacob said angrily. "She should have been feted with honors befitting her accomplishments, not just for her work in the Congo, but for everything she has done since then." he shook his head. "She will never be recognized beyond her position at the medical lab."

"No she won't." Trick sighed. "She'll never reach your or Madeline's stature."

"Simply because she's _human_ and that's all. If I had made an appearance as Salus Quintus her position would have been in jeopardy and I could not in good faith take that from her."

"I see..."

"I truly hope you do."

"So, now that I know you're back?"

"I must beg your indulgence your Majesty."

"Please call me Trick."

"Of course." Jacob nodded. "I must ask you not to let anyone know who I really am. I have been working side by side with Dr. Lewis for two years now and Madeline was not wrong, she is astonishing and it has been a pleasure to have seen the leaps and bounds she has made..." Jacob said beaming.

Trick laughed. "You are _aware_ she is seeing _my_ granddaughter?"

"Trick, you know I am old enough to be her great great grandfather many, many times over and I am _quite_ aware that she only has eyes for your granddaughter."

Trick smiled. "I appreciate you answering my questions. Puts a troubled mind at rest; it has been a long time old friend."

"Yes it has and perhaps now I can come by and have a drink now and then."

"I will be glad to see you." Trick stood up and noticed the frown on Jacob's face. "Is something wrong?

"I am reluctant to ask, but, how well do you know Thornwood?"

"Dyson? For quite a while now, why do you ask?"

"I am worried about his reaction to the news. Frankly, I don't trust him."

Trick scoffed. "He'll be fine. He just needs time to think things clearly. He'll do what's right in the end."

"Although he is in love with your granddaughter?"

"Yes. He knows time is on his side in all this."

Jacob frowned. "Do you really think it's as simple as that?"

"_This_ entire situation will blow over – no one can _say_ that Bo will carry the child to term." Trick said.

Jacob was flabbergasted.

He had not expected this type of reaction from the Blood King. Surely he had misunderstood, considering their conversation about Lauren moments ago.

"Lauren and I will do _everything_ in our power to insure Bo does." he told him.

"Bo's welfare is my _only_ concern," Trick replied. "I'm sure you understand that?"

"But..."

"Do I feel sorry for Lauren and what has befallen her? Yes, _absolutely_, but that does not change the facts. The child Bo is carrying is _not_ hers therefore it is no kin of mine." Trick walked up to Jacob. "This _infatuation_ Bo has for Lauren is _fleeting_ in the life of a Fae. You know that as well as I."

"Do you think so _little_ of Bo's feelings towards Lauren? That you consider it a _simple_ infatuation on Bo's part? Something she'll get over fairly easily. Or are you _worried_ she may love Lauren as _much_ as you loved your wife? Are you _afraid_ that she'll never recover? That she'd rather spend the rest of her life alone with Lauren's memory, as you have done so with your wife's? That Bo considers Lauren irreplaceable?"

"That is uncalled for!"

Jacob saw that he had struck a cord. He took a deep breath before slowly lowering his head. "I overstepped my bounds, my sincerest apologies your Majesty."

Trick closed his eyes – Jacob's comment hurt more than he thought. The depth of emotion he felt for his beloved wife was boundless. Surely Bo could _not_ feel the same for Lauren.

He was sure Bo would love again; if that's what she considered her feelings for Lauren to be.

She would be in pain, but she would and could move on.

She only had to realize it.

Lauren was _hers_ for a single lifetime; if that, and nothing else.

"We shall not speak of this again." Trick said.

"Of course." Things had become suddenly more complicated. He followed Trick out of the office and made his way back to the bar.

He saw Bo and Lauren huddled together at a table speaking in hushed tones.

"Yo! Jake!"

He smiled.

He did rather enjoy Kenzi's company – she was a breath of fresh air to him. "Miss Kenzi..."

"Have a seat." she told him patting the empty bar stool next to her.

"Thank you." he said sitting down.

"So... what's your angle?"

"Excuse me?"

"I see Hot Pants trusts you – Hell, I want to trust you, but I don't know you."

Jacob nodded slowly. "You wish to know if I have any ulterior motives."

"Listen Jake." Kenzi reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "You seem nice and all, but I won't let you hurt them. I've already done that in spades..."

Jacob was curious. What had she done? Perhaps he had missed something while he had been waiting in the car earlier.

"VymenyA panimAyete?"

"Da, Ya vas haroshO panimAyu, Miss Kenzi." he answered very seriously.

For some reason, Kenzi was not surprised to hear him reply in Russian when she asked him if he understood.

He probably knew more languages than she could name. Still, she searched his face for some indication; some hint he might to harm any of them.

She was not kidding when she told him she would not allow him to hurt any of them.

She wasn't sure when and it _had_ to be when, Bo or Lauren would forgive her but she was going to do everything she could to protect her family.

Especially as there was a baby involved.

Jacob sat perfectly still. Kenzi was gauging his worthiness and it was slightly unnerving, but he knew she was well within her right to do so as Bo's best friend.

The only time he had felt like this was when he was asking Count Ludovico Sforza permission to court his daughter, Giovanna, during the Italian Renaissance.

Kenzi relaxed. "Good, as long as we're clear." she finally said.

"Did I pass inspection?"

Kenzi cocked her head to the right. "Jury's still out – however... it _can_ be bribed." she said holding up her empty glass.

Jacob smiled and nodded. It was not going to be _that_ easy, he knew that. "Another Buckthorn please... Trick."

"Kenzi..." Trick rumbled.

"Hey! I did not say in so many words..." she told him. "But if offered, who am I to refuse such splendid libations?"

"It's fine, please." Jacob interjected.

"Thanks Jake." Kenzi told him when Trick went to get the bottle again.

"You're welcome." Jacob replied. "Miss Kenzi?" he said slowly.

"Yeah." she replied cautiously. Her spider sense was starting to kick in. She knew it. Something was going to happen. "Shit!" she muttered under her breath.

"Would you allow me to escort you to dinner one day?" he asked.

Kenzi jerked back. _'What the huh?'_ She wasn't expecting that. "Are you asking me out dude!?"

"Don't friends go out together?" he asked. _'Surely people still do that now?'_ he thought. "I believe as we will be seeing quite a bit more of each other as Bo's pregnancy progresses, we should get acquainted. And it would give Bo and Dr. Lewis the chance to have some privacy."

Kenzi pouted. She hadn't given that much thought. BoBo and Hot Pants would probably want some alone time. They'll want to talk about things... things she would not be a part of. Not that she should want to be a part of them... _'Right.'_ she thought. As it was, she'd be lucky to be included in anything now.

"Miss Kenzi?"

She sighed deeply. "Fine. But no funny business."

Jacob laughed out loud. He placed his hand over his heart. "I have not, nor will I ever force myself on anyone. You have my word."

"Well, don't go all Princess Bride on me and say 'As you wish.'"

"I shall do my best Miss Kenzi..." He would have to find out about the Princess Bride reference.

"And knock off the Miss Kenzi." she used air quotations. "Shit already. It's just Kenzi for crying out loud. Only Mumford called me that."

"There is so much about you I would like to know... Kenzi."

She flicked her hand out. "Yeah, whatever floats your boat."

"Hey Kenz!"

Jacob watched in silent awe as Kenzi's face brightened.

"Yeah BoBo?" Kenzi replied hopping off her seat, the glass of Buckthorn Trick had poured while she and Jake had been talking, forgotten.

Bo walked over to Kenzi, nodding in Jacob's direction. "Come on, let's go home."

"Really?"

Bo looked down momentarily, and then brought Kenzi's slight frame into her arms. "Kenzi you are my family and I love you... but pull that shit again..."

Kenzi relished the warmth of Bo's arms around her. She held on for as long as she could before letting go. She wasn't completely forgiven, but it was a start. She took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. "Did Lauren finally tell you?"

Bo knew what Kenzi was asking - the pregnancy. That was what they were talking about privately. "Yeah she did. And she's right, it's complicated."

"Only you Succubitch could make having a kid complicated."

Bo nudged Kenzi in the shoulder. "Jacob..."

"Yes Bo?"

"Lauren wanted to speak with you."

"Of course." he replied, dipping his head slightly. "Excuse me."

Bo and Kenzi watched as Jacob walked over towards Lauren.

"Polite isn't he?" Bo asked.

"Got that right."

"Good looking too." Bo muttered absentmindedly.

"Hey!" Kenzi said hitting Bo in the arm. "Keep your pants on!"

Bo looked at Kenzi. "Window shopping Kenzi, I'm just window shopping."

"You need to feed BoBo." Kenzi surmised when she noticed her bestie's eyes flash briefly.

"I am a bit peckish." Bo said licking her lips.

"Oh come on Bo! Not Jake!" Kenzi whined.

Bo kept staring in Jacob's direction. "Well, he did offer."

"HOT PANTS!"


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Jacob had just made it to the table when he heard Kenzi's cry.

"HEY HOT PANTS!"

He immediately turned in Kenzi's direction and Lauren stood up.

"What's wrong?" she called out as she started to hurry over.

"Hello!" Kenzi gestured wildly. "BoBo's hungry and it isn't for food."

Lauren stopped short and looked into Bo's face; she could see the neon blue shining in them.

"My offer still stands." Jacob told Lauren quietly his hand on her shoulder, gazing into her face.

Lauren was going to tell him it was not necessary, but she knew she was in no condition to help Bo at the moment. Although she was moving around and speaking without any difficulty, she was not one hundred percent. She was still feeling the effects of Bo's feed earlier.

There was no other choice.

"Thank you Jacob." Lauren said as she turned around and sat back down.

Jacob took this as her acceptance of the matter. He straightened his shoulders and walked over to Bo. "If you can give me just a moment?"

Bo nodded.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Kenzi asked him annoyed when he walked to her.

"The same thing you would do if it ever came to this. Dr. Lewis," he said looking behind him. "Bo cannot feed off her again. It's too soon. Dr. Lewis' body cannot handle it."

Kenzi's shoulders slumped. "I didn't think about that."

Jacob slowly reached out and placed his hand on Kenzi's shoulder, lightly. "I can see how difficult this is for her and I hope she knows that I offer this solely out of friendship and nothing more."

Kenzi looked up and could see the sincerity in his face. "I guess I'll keep Lauren company then?"

"I doubt this will take very long."

"Yeah, well... behave." she told him.

Jacob smiled. "You have..."

"Your word... yada… yada. Go on, go on." she said, pushing him in Bo's direction.

Jacob could feel his heart begin to pound as he neared Bo. It was not out of fear or desire, but out of curiosity. He offered his hand to her, who stared at it for a moment before placing hers in his.

"I think it would be better if we stepped aside." he told her, gesturing to where the couch was. "I don't believe Dr. Lewis or Kenzi should have to witness this."

Bo felt the guilt hit her and was about to pull away when she felt Jacob tighten his grip on her hand.

"Do not worry – you are not injured. You do not need to heal sexually. It is a simple feed - something to take the edge off."

Bo looked down at their intertwined hands.

Jacob was right.

She was not hurt.

She did not need to heal sexually.

And most of all, he was not Dyson.

"More importantly let's not forget. You _are_ feeding for two now." he said.

Bo looked up quickly and could see the smile on his face. "Had to play the baby card huh?"

"I had to do something. You really should not feel guilty about this."

"Fine – let's do it."

Jacob released Bo's hand. "After you." he gestured.

"Wanna make sure I do this huh?" she asked as she walked past him.

'_Yes I do.'_ he answered silently.

* * *

Kenzi sat down slowly.

She wasn't sure if Lauren would appreciate her presence right now. She didn't know if Bo had asked Lauren to forgive what she had said earlier.

If Bo had, Kenzi knew she was getting off easy.

But if Bo hadn't, Kenzi wasn't sure what she should do.

Lauren was being far too quiet for her taste.

She'd much rather hear her spout something geeky that only Jake would understand. But at least it would be the Lauren she knew and not this, quiet – staring into space - version of Lauren, who so far had not acknowledged her yet.

Needing to do something to kill time until BoBo and Jake returned, Kenzi reached out and grabbed a paper napkin and started shredding it.

She was surprised to feel Lauren's hand cover hers, stilling her movements, before pulling it away and folding her hands together tightly.

Kenzi began to push away from the table.

"Don't move Kenzi." Lauren told her. "Don't do anything."

Kenzi watched as Lauren closed her eyes. She gasped as she watched tears slip between Lauren's eyelashes and down her cheeks.

She was at a loss; she didn't know what to do.

This wasn't Bo, she couldn't joke around. And she doubted Trick had a stash of triple fudge ice cream in the back.

Lauren took a deep breath trying to get her emotions under control. She was tired, bone weary. She had made a decision which could get Bo killed. What was she thinking?

How could she be so selfish?

Had she wanted a child so badly she would risk Bo's life?

Her own?

"Did you know; I normally don't mind silence... the quiet solitude? It allows me the opportunity to think about things clearly, without interruption or distraction." Lauren said.

Kenzi nodded.

"Now, I have all these thoughts running in my head and I don't know what to do. I don't know if I've made the right decision..."

"Hey..." Kenzi said leaning forward. "You better listen. Bo trusts you. She believes in you. If you've changed your mind about this... you better tell her now, or get your shit together." Kenzi told her. "And you do it before she gets back."

Lauren's anger flared for a moment before she recognized the intent of Kenzi's words.

Kenzi was right; she had to get her shit together. She had to stop second-guessing everything.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren clamped down on her emotions. "I'll be right back. I think I'll go see Hale now." she said.

Kenzi watched as Lauren pushed away from the table and walked slowly to Hale's office in the back.

* * *

"Hiya Doc, have a seat." Hale said when Lauren entered.

Lauren dipped her head and sat down.

Hale was concerned when he noticed Lauren's bloodshot eyes – he could tell she had been crying.

He wondered what happened after he left but he could not delve deeper into it.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied as he took out a file he had printed out. "I guess you know why I've asked you here."

Lauren nodded. "I have a feeling it's due to what Kenzi informed you of."

"Doc... Lauren... I really need you to re-pledge yourself." Hale told her.

Lauren looked at him. "And what will happen if I don't?"

Hale sighed. He had to tell her the truth. "It'll be out of my hands – Doc, please."

"I thought Lachlan's chattel would belong to the next Ash, you?"

"Technically speaking that would be true. But you see you're a special case."

Lauren frowned. "Special case?"

"We both know you were brought into servitude by coercion... for the most part. And I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "You got a raw deal."

"Please go on." Lauren prompted. She did not want to go over the betrayal she felt when she found out about Nadia's curse. How Nadia had spent five long years in a coma so she would end up pledging her live to the Light.

Lauren had no idea how long Nadia would have survived in the pod.

She sighed.

It had taken her time, but she finally let go of the guilt she felt and she was left with an overwhelming sense of sadness for the life Nadia would never experience.

"Once Nadia was released from the curse..."

"I re-pledged myself to Lachlan..." Lauren said. She was not surprised when Hale mentioned Nadia's curse and not the coma excuse she had fallen for.

"Yes you did, but, we both know what happened during the Stag hunt."

"And?" she wondered what he was getting to.

"Because of that... something I was on board with, Lachlan was holding a title that he hadn't truly won." Hale told her.

Lauren was in shock.

"There's been no Ash?" She had not thought of that, she doubted any of them had.

Hale shook his head slowly.

If word had gotten out, there would have been utter chaos.

"No one can know Lauren, no one." he stressed.

"Of course." she readily agreed. "You have my word."

"Listen Doc." Hale said as he walked around the table and sat down on the edge. "If you don't re-pledge yourself to the Light, then I'll have to let the Morrigan know. She's within her rights to make you an offer."

"Are you worried I'll accept?" she asked him.

Hale waved his hands in front of him. "No... not at all. I like to think I know you. You're good people, but the Elders." he sighed. "To them you're a human doctor with way too much information to be allowed to leave the Light. And Lauren, I couldn't protect you if that were to happen."

"I see." she muttered to herself thinking of the implications. "Can I have some time?" she asked.

Hale nodded. "I can only give you seventy-two hours."

Lauren stood up. "Thank you Hale."

He waved her off. "Nah Doc, thank you for all you've done. I'm sorry no one's said it before, it's long overdue."

"I should get back."

Hale stood up. "Seventy-two hours, not a minute more."

"I understand." Lauren started walking away when she stopped.

"Is there something on your mind?"

Lauren turned around. "You could get in a lot of trouble..." she said, deliberately avoiding mentioning the exact reason.

"Me? I've got this, beside there are no substantiating witnesses to whatever you're alluding to." Hale knew Kenzi would not say a word, the new guy; there was the wild card, but Hale had a feeling he was there for the Doc and that was good enough for him and Trick wouldn't do anything to harm his granddaughter.

Dyson, he could cause trouble. He hoped not, but from what he had heard earlier, he might have to keep close tabs on him.

Lauren smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

Bo was nervous and she had no idea why?

She had fed off other Fae before, but this felt, _different_.

She watched as Jacob stood by the couch, his hands at his sides, still as a statue.

"You're okay with this?" Bo felt the need to ask.

Jacob smiled warmly. "Absolutely, it would be an honor."

Bo frowned. "An honor? There's no _honor_ in a feed." Bo told him.

"That may have been in the past, but now..."

"Now what?" Bo asked as she stepped closer to him.

"You are probably the _only_ Succubus in recorded history in your..." he glanced down briefly while gesturing towards Bo's mid-drift. "Condition..."

"Are you getting _off_ on this?" she asked disgusted.

Horror filled Jacob's expression. "No! Not at all, please you _must_ believe me. I want and will do all I can to assist Dr. Lewis to make sure your pregnancy goes well."

Bo rubbed her forehead. "I'm just so _tired_ of people trying to manipulate me somehow."

Jacob took a step forward. "Bo," he said softly, "You are in control here. Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it."

Bo took a deep breath. She looked at his aura, it barely pegged a three.

"Don't... don't let me take too much, please." she told him as she reached up and brought his head down. She could feel her hunger flare.

Jacob tried his best not to gasp when he felt Bo's lips on his. The touch was fleeting – his mouth opened of its own accord and he felt his chi leave his body and into Bo's.

He wanted to keep his eyes open, but they shut and he gave into the feeling.

It _wasn't_ unpleasant, but he could see how dangerous it could be for humans. He began to silently count the seconds while Bo fed.

Ten seconds.

Fifteen seconds.

Twenty seconds and Bo still pulled his chi from his body.

* * *

Bo began to feed from Jacob.

His chi was very different from anyone she'd fed off before.

It was indescribable.

It was... bright.

And it seemed endless.

Bo did not feel the urgency she normally did.

It wasn't like Lauren's – who if it were possible, she would live off of it forever.

Jacob's chi felt – oddly comforting – it was as if he were offering support.

And no one besides Kenzi and Lauren had made her feel that way. Everyone else had expected or wanted something from her.

For Kenzi, it was friendship and a sense of belonging, of family, something Bo sorely missed in her life.

For Lauren... it was love.

They may not have gone about it the right way, but now, no matter what, this is what they wanted: a committed relationship with a baby on the way.

Bo smiled inwardly as she noticed Jacob's aura flaring briefly. He had gone from barely a three – to a four – then dropped down again.

She could not help but bring him closer, she momentarily felt his hand on her hip before it dropped back down to his side.

'_He doesn't want anything.'_ Bo thought before her eyebrows rose and she pulled away from him.

* * *

Forty-five seconds.

Bo had fed off him for forty-five seconds.

Jacob gasped, stumbling back a step or two when Bo pulled away from him abruptly. He leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees and took deep breaths.

"Lauren!" Bo called out.

* * *

Lauren had been walking back to where Kenzi sat waiting when she heard Bo call her name. She barely gave Kenzi a second look as she raced over to where Bo and Jacob were.

"Bo... Jacob?!" Lauren shouted as she reached them.

"I'm... I'm fine." Jacob said still breathing deeply.

Lauren rushed over to Bo. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked as she wiped the tears from Bo's face.

Kenzi stopped suddenly, she saw Lauren wiping tears from Bo's cheek and saw Jacob leaning over. She strode over to him and punched him in the arm. "Hey! What did you do?!"

"Nothing... I swear." he replied rubbing his arm. _'She's rather strong for such a petite_ _person.'_ he thought.

"Bo... please tell me what's wrong?" Lauren pleaded.

"What is going on?" Trick demanded. He'd heard the commotion and rushed from his office.

"Bo fed off of Jake and now she's crying." Kenzi answered succinctly.

"She did what?" Trick asked.

"She partook of my chi." Jacob said straightening up. "Are you alright?" he asked Bo as he walked over to her slowly.

"I... I'm fine." Bo finally answered, her eyes shining brightly.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked.

Bo smiled. "Lauren... how far along am I?" she asked.

Lauren looked at Jacob.

"If you were human, I would say you are perhaps ten to twelve weeks along. But, you _must_ remember, the baby is only _half _human. So that will affect the gestation process."

"Bo, why are you asking?" Lauren grew frantic when Bo started crying again. "Baby." she said reaching out for her. "You're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you don't."

Bo looked up and closed her eyes; the emotions she felt overrode everything else. "I'm so happy..."

"Happy? If these are happy tears I'd hate to see when you're miserable." Kenzi said frowning.

Bo gathered Lauren into her arms and whispered in her ear.

Lauren pulled away. "Are _you_ sure?" she asked hesitantly. She knew it was too soon.

Bo nodded smiling and took Lauren's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Lauren gazed intently into Bo's face –then – she felt _it_. She quickly looked down. "Was... was that?"

Bo could only beam.

"What gives?" Kenzi asked feeling left out.

Bo never took her eyes off of Lauren. "I felt the baby move." she said reverently.

"No shit?"

Lauren wasn't sure what to feel.

This was incredible.

This became real.

This wasn't a result from a lab, something that simply said Bo was pregnant.

This was more.

"Oh my God! You're _having_ my baby." Lauren uttered as it finally sank in.

"Well duh!"

Bo shot Kenzi a glaring look.

Kenzi sighed.

He knew that she felt left out but unfortunately she would have to accept that there would be some things that Bo would not be able to share with her. Despite this fact, he wasn't sure how she would handle things during the later stages of the pregnancy.

"How could you let her feed off you?" Trick demanded.

"Your granddaughter was in need. Should I have turned a blind eye?"

Trick did not like this one bit. He knew he could not persuade Bo from her course of action and this is not what he wanted for her.

Of course he wanted her to be happy, to live a long and fulfilling life. He wanted to watch her grow into a more confident young woman.

He wanted to help her when the time of her Dawning came.

He knew they had not always seen eye to eye and he had no doubt this would be one of those situations and as much as he may have wanted to talk some sense into her, he could not.

His hands were tied.

He had _given_ his word.

No matter how much he wished he hadn't.

He sighed as _Jacob_ stared at him intently. What was he going to do about him?

There was one thing Trick knew for certain, if _Jacob_ said he was going to do everything possible to help Bo deliver the child, then he knew those words were written in stone. No matter what name he went by.

Now that Madeline was gone, there was _no_ other healer who could surpass him. And despite his misgivings about the pregnancy, he knew Bo was in good hands.

"No, you're right. Thank you." he answered.

"I think the expectant mother should head home." Jacob said as he glanced at Bo.

"It has been a long day." Lauren replied. "Wait, have you eaten?" she asked.

"We haven't had anything since this morning." Kenzi answered.

"Bo... you can't skip meals anymore." Lauren told her.

"What if Kenzi and I buy something for dinner and we'll meet you back at the…" he turned to look at Kenzi. "What do you call it?"

"The Crack Shack or just the Shack."

"At least let me pay for dinner." Lauren said as she reached into pocket.

Jacob was about to tell Lauren not to bother when he felt Kenzi nudge his shoulder.

"Etlay erhay aypay." she said holding out her hand.

"But..." Jacob protested when Kenzi told him to let Lauren pay in pig Latin. She flashed him a look and he decided perhaps he should defer to Kenzi's wishes, this time.

"Chinese? Great! Come on Jake, let's go." Kenzi said pulling him along after she took the fifty Lauren gave her. "See you soon." she called out over her shoulder.

"Are you ready to leave?" Bo asked Lauren.

She nodded. "Let me just get my things."

"Do you need to see Hale before we go?"

"No. I spoke with him while you were with Jacob." Lauren replied.

"Oh, can you tell me what he wanted?"

"I'd rather wait until we get back to your place, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Bo paused. "Lauren."

"Yes?"

"I know I said I'm sorry... for leaving earlier..."

Lauren took Bo's hand in hers. "I'm not going to say it didn't hurt or bother me, because it did. We can't run out on each other, not anymore. We have to talk things out, even if we don't want to hear it – even if we're too stubborn to talk about it."

"You're right." Bo agreed. "And I shouldn't have told Dyson without you being here. That was _your_ decision and I took it away from you and I'm sorry."

Lauren tilted Bo's cheek up so she could look in her eyes. "I probably would have sat him down and explained things a little differently, but in the end, I believe he would have reacted the same way. He's _very_ proud and this has to have shaken him considerably."

Bo shook her head. "He _should_ have told me Lauren. You need to know I would never have considered healing with him had he told me."

Lauren caressed Bo's cheek. "I _know _that. I know you wouldn't and I can't say I wasn't scared when you told me."

"Scared? Why?"

"Bo, you _loved_ him. I saw how much pain you were in when he lost his love." Lauren traced Bo's full lips with her thumb. "And I... I thought I might be getting in the way of you two getting back together, but... he lost his chance. He let it slip thought his fingers and I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to let that happen to me. Not this time. I will _not_ roll over... I will _not_ give up on us. I love _you_ so much that I _will_ fight for us with my very last breath. Do you understand me?" Lauren declared.

Bo opened her lips and nipped at Lauren's thumb with her teeth. She smiled when Lauren gasped.

_Take Charge_ Lauren had made an appearance and it always enticed her.

"Perfectly." she replied as her passion flared to life at Lauren's impassioned words. "And I would no more go back to him than say... I don't know... kiss Kenzi... wait, bad example."

Lauren laughed. "I know what you mean, let's go home."

"Deal." Bo replied as she slid her hand down Lauren's back, smiling as Lauren arched her back.

"You... you should say good night to Trick." Lauren gasped.

"You're right." she said as she looked around. "I wonder where he went? Trick!" she called out.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

"You need to calm down." Trick said into his cell phone. "Cool off then come back here, they'll be leaving soon. Yes I know, I don't like it anymore than you do, but I gave my word." Trick said as he started pacing.

* * *

"I'll be right back. I love you." Bo told Lauren.

"I love you too, go on." Lauren replied.

Bo walked towards Trick's office and as she approached the door she could hear his voice. She reached out for the door knob when she stopped.

"You need to _listen_ to me. We don't know what will happen between now and then. Her body could reject it, then we'd have nothing to worry about... don't do anything rash."

Bo gasped – she did not want to believe what she'd heard.

"Dyson..."

Bo backed away from the door, horror growing with each step. _'No... no.'_ she thought. _'This can't be happening. Not Trick.'_

Bo knew they had to leave and now, but she also realized she couldn't simply leave without telling him. It would raise suspicion. She had to tell Lauren.

Bo took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Hey Trick!" she called out.

* * *

"Listen, Bo is looking for me. I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

"Trick! Are you in there?"

"Bo, I was just about to go back out. I had to take care of something first." he told her smiling when she entered his office.

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Not a problem, I just wanted to tell you we're heading out."

Trick sighed. "It has been an eventful day."

"You can _say_ that again."

Trick walked over to Bo and took her hand in his.

Bo resisted the urge to snatch her hand from his grasp.

"I know you've made up your mind – but I have to ask – _are_ you sure about this?"

Bo felt her resolve build. "Yes I am. And I'm _so_ glad you're supporting me on this." she leaned over and hugged her grandfather.

"Of course." Trick replied hugging her back.

Bo eased out of the embrace and walked back to the bar.

Lauren frowned when she saw Bo's face, she looked a little pale. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Bo nodded.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order Lauren." Trick said as he followed Bo.

Lauren smiled. "Thank you Trick."

"You two will be careful."

Lauren looked in Bo's direction. "I'll make sure Bo's well taken care of."

Trick tried not to grimace. "I trust you Lauren."

"We'd better go. Jacob and Kenzi are getting dinner." Bo said wanting to get out to the Dal as soon as possible.

"Of course," Trick nodded. "I'll see you soon."

Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and practically ran out of the Dal.

"Bo, what's going on?" Lauren asked when they reached the car.

"Lauren, can you drive please?"

"Bo..."

"I'll tell you when we get home, I promise."

Lauren brought Bo into her arms and could feel her trembling. Something had happened between the time Bo had left to find Trick and their return. "Okay, come on sweetheart, let's go home."

* * *

"So Jake, will you tell me?"

"Tell you?" he asked as he paid for the food.

"You know, how Bo ended up with Dyson's and Lauren's kid." Kenzi asked when they exited the restaurant.

Jacob opened the car door for Kenzi. "Of course." he replied before closing it and heading to the driver's side. He got in and waited until Kenzi had fastened her seatbelt before turning on the engine. "Well, it's like this." he began.

"Eww... that's gross." Kenzi grimaced after he had told her.

Jacob laughed. "Lauren... Dr. Lewis looked quite pale when I explained it to her."

"You know." Kenzi said glancing at him. "You can call her Lauren in front of us." she told him as she reached out and gave his arm a squeeze.

Jacob gulped as the warmth of Kenzi's hand his arm tingled. "I... I did not wish to presume."

"Oh please." she said as she dug through the bags. "It's not like she wouldn't let you." she scoffed. She grabbed an egg roll. "Shit! Hawt... hawt." she waved her hand in front of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Jacob quickly looked in her direction before returning his attention to the road.

"I'm fine... I do it all the time." she said as she chewed. Kenzi reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. "Hiya Hotpants."

"Kenzi, how soon will you get to the Shack?"

"About ten minutes. What gives?"

"Something's wrong and Bo won't say anything until you get home."

"Is it the baby?" Kenzi asked quietly, her heart dropping to her stomach.

Jacob turned in Kenzi's direction when he heard her ask about the child.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure she would have said something..." Lauren looked behind her towards the bathroom.

"We'll be there soon."

"Could you ask Jacob to bring my medical bag with him, just to be safe?"

"Sure. Take care of her."

"I will."

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked when Kenzi ended the call.

"Lauren said something's going on with Bo and she wants you to bring her bag when we get home." she said preoccupied with what could be happening.

"Kenzi..."

"Yeah." she looked at him.

"Hold on."

"SHIT!" Kenzi cried out when Jacob floored the gas pedal.

She looked at him and saw the look of concentration on his face as he weaved in and out of traffic, always signaling which made Kenzi roll her eyes. _'Figures.'_ she thought to herself as she watched the scenery pass by.

She couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that escaped her when they finally skidded to a stop.

Jacob put the car in park and turned it off. "Are you okay?"

"Dude! That was awesome!"

Jacob smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't normally drive that way. But I sensed the urgency..."

"You can be my wheel man anytime you want."

Jacob got out of the car, hurried to Kenzi's side and opened the door.

"Why don't you get Lauren's bag and I'll meet you inside." she told him as she gathered the take out bags.

Jacob nodded and watched her until she made it to the door.

* * *

"BoBo... Hot Pants!" Kenzi cried out, placing the bags of food on the counter.

Lauren came downstairs drying her hands.

"Where's BoBo?" Kenzi asked.

Lauren gestured behind her draping the towel on her shoulder. "She's taking a bath... doctor's orders." she replied. "Where's Jacob?"

"He should be here in a minute. What's going on?"

Lauren rubbed her forehead. "I'm not sure. She went to say good-bye to Trick and when she came back she was pale and trembling."

"Did Trickster say anything?" Kenzi asked worried about her bestie.

Lauren shook her head. "No, not a thing – except to congratulate me."

"It doesn't make any sense..."

They both turned and looked at the door.

Kenzi walked over and opened it. She sighed. "Geez... you don't need to knock." she said when she saw Jacob standing in the doorway before walking back to Lauren.

"I brought your bag as requested." he told Lauren as he closed the door behind him.

"Thank you. Why don't you two eat something before it gets cold? I'm going to check on Bo."

* * *

Bo sat in the tub hugging her knees to her chest tightly. Although the water was warm, she still trembled.

"Bo... I'm coming in, okay?" Lauren said standing outside the bathroom door.

Bo did not want Lauren to see her this way. She hated showing her weakness to anyone. But this did not solely affect her.

Bo felt very protective about the baby and Trick's words kept echoing in her mind: _Her body could reject it..._

It.

He called Lauren's baby an _It_.

She felt sick inside.

She had been slowly rubbing her stomach when Lauren had left earlier, presumably to call Kenzi and let her know what was going on.

"I won't let anything happen to you." she whispered.

* * *

Lauren cracked the door open. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Lauren took in Bo's appearance and her heart went out to her.

Was Bo having second thoughts?

Had Bo changed her mind and was trying to decide how to tell her?

"Hey." Lauren said softly as she sat on the rim of the bathtub.

"Is Kenzi here?"

Lauren smiled. "Yes. They got here a few minutes ago."

Bo nodded. "Can you hand me the towel?"

"Of course." Lauren grabbed it and waited until Bo stood up and started to dry her off. Normally, this was something Lauren loved doing, as it almost _always_ led to pursuits which would lead them back to having another bath.

This time was different, she could feel it.

Lauren helped Bo step out of the tub and led the very docile woman into the bedroom where she dressed her in a pullover; one of hers, and sweatpants.

"We'll get through this Bo." Lauren whispered. "I promise. Do you want to go downstairs now?"

Bo nodded.

They walked hand and hand down the stairs.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

Kenzi morosely pushed her dinner around in the take-out box.

"I'm sure it will be okay." Jacob said having barely touched his own plate. Silently contemplating what could have happened.

They both looked to the stairs.

"BoBo?" Kenzi jumped from her chair and rushed over.

"Why don't we have a seat?" Lauren suggested.

Bo felt so cold – as if she would never get warm again. She let Lauren direct her movements and it was okay. She would do whatever Lauren wanted.

Jacob brought Lauren's bag to her and stood aside waiting for whatever instructions she might give.

"Sweetheart... can you tell us what's wrong, please?" Lauren asked.

Bo took a deep shuddering breath, her mouth opened and closed. She felt that if she said what she'd heard, it would make the situation real. She felt Lauren slowly caress her arm, giving her support.

"Take all the time you need." Lauren whispered; her heart breaking. She could not do anything to help Bo unless she told them what was wrong. Until then, her hands were tied and it was killing her.

"Yeah BoBo... there's no hurry. We're all here for you." Kenzi added softly, holding Bo's hand in hers.

"Trick... Trick..." Bo began haltingly.

Jacob swallowed – what had the Blood King done?

"He... he was talking... to Dyson."

Lauren gasped. "Did Dyson come back?"

Bo shook her head. "No, he... he was talking to him on the phone."

"Was he telling the wolf man to get his head out of his ass and get with the program?" Kenzi asked hopefully.

Jacob had a feeling that was not the case.

"He... um…" Bo looked at the ceiling trying to keep the tears from falling. "He said listen to him... that… that." Bo swallowed. She had to get through this, Lauren needed to know. She took a deep breath. "He said..." she could not keep the tears from falling. "Her body could reject it... then we'd have nothing to worry about." Bo gasped.

Lauren blinked rapidly. She shook her head trying to comprehend what Bo had said. It did not seem possible.

"I don't understand? Trick offered his congratulations." Lauren knew Bo would not lie about something like this.

"Holy Shit Balls!" Kenzi blurted. This was the _last_ thing she would have expected from Trick. She wasn't sure why she was surprised however. He _had_ kept a lot of secrets from Bo - the fact that he was her grandfather and that Aife was her mother.

What more could he be hiding from all of them?

Jacob was fuming.

He knew how the Blood King felt, but he never imaged he would go out of his way to contact Dyson. Jacob knew time was of the essence, if the Blood King was actively going behind Bo's back, he could not be trusted with anything.

"Oh my God Bo..." Lauren said taking her into her arms. "I'm sorry." Lauren had never considered the possibility that Trick would be so vehemently against Bo having a baby.

Trick was not against _Bo_ having a baby; he was against Bo carrying _her_ baby. This would drive a wedge between Bo and her grandfather, Lauren could not be responsible for that.

Bo looked at Lauren. "What are you talking about? Why are you sorry?" she asked. "I should be apologizing to you. He has no right to say that, none as far as I'm concerned."

"Bo, I couldn't stand it if your relationship with Trick was damaged because of this."

"I _didn't_ do this; _he_ did." Bo was angry she could feel it coursing through her veins. "But if he wants to play it this way, let him. I don't need him in my life if he's going to act like this."

"Bo..." Lauren pleaded. Trick was Bo's only living relative. They had no idea if Aiofe was still alive. "He's your grandfather..."

"And _you're_ the love of my life." Bo said emphatically. "He'll lose every time Lauren, _every_ time."

Lauren felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. Never in her entire adult life had anyone declared their feelings like Bo had.

No one.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Kenzi asked. "I mean Dyson being a douche is one thing, but now Trickster?" Kenzi whined.

"We must leave..." Jacob said suddenly.

Three sets of eyes looked in Jacob's direction.

He moved towards them and got down to eye level. He sighed deeply. "Bo... Lauren…" he looked at Kenzi as well, knowing this would affect her also. "Kenzi, how soon can you pack and be ready to leave?

"Leave?" Lauren asked. "What are you talking about?"

"As you know, I have a home in Costa Rica – but," he held his hand up. "Both Dyson..." he looked at Bo. "And your Grandfather now know this as well. They may not have its exact location but I don't believe it would be very difficult for them to find given the resources they have."

"I can't leave..." Lauren said her mind in a whirlwind.

"Lauren, you _must_. No one is safe." He sighed. "This is _not_ the first time Trick has said something like this." Jacob said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked.

Jacob felt he had no choice but to them.

"Your grandfather and I had a conversation earlier and I'm sorry to say this, but he was quite adamant in his views. He..." Jacob sighed. "He does not see the child that Bo is carrying as his great grandchild."

Bo paled as she heard what Jacob said. She felt sick to her stomach and her hand automatically rested on it, slowly rubbing it in a circle as if she were trying to calm the baby down. Letting it know she would do whatever it took to protect it and its mother.

"Which is why _we_ must leave – or at least you three must go."

"What about you?" Kenzi asked.

"It would look too suspicious if all of us left." He smiled. "Besides everyone knows that you and Bo are a package deal, can't have one without the other."

"I'd have to contact the Ash." Lauren said absentmindedly. She sat up straight. "I have to give him my decision."

"What decision?" Bo asked.

"When I spoke with him earlier he informed me I have to re-pledge myself to the Light, otherwise he has to let the Morrigan know."

"Why would he do that?" Bo asked.

"I'm no longer aligned and The Morrigan is well within her rights to offer me a position with the Dark..." Lauren replied looking into Bo's worried face.

"And what happens if you _meet _with Evony?" Bo asked. She did not want Lauren anywhere near the Dark Fae leader.

Lauren looked down. "That meeting will never happen."

"Why?" Kenzi asked.

"If I don't choose the Light, the Ash will have to inform the Council of the Elders..." Lauren took a deep breath. "They will never allow me to pledge to the Dark. I know too much."

"Are you saying they'd do something to you?" Bo asked, tension filling her body. No one would touch Lauren if she had anything to do with it. Bo felt her inner Succubus straining to release itself.

Bo clenched her fists tightly trying to keep in control. She knew from previous experience with the Lich she would stop at nothing to keep Lauren safe from harm.

And if she felt Lauren's life was remotely in danger, the Council of Elders would not _be _getting any older.

"Yes."

"Hale wouldn't let that happen!" Kenzi cried out.

"He'd have no choice in the matter." Lauren replied. She knew she would pledge her life to the Light Fae once again. She had no other choice.

"What do you mean?" Bo hated this conversation more and more. She could feel her nails biting into her palms.

"It will be out of his hands. He won't be able to stop it." Lauren acknowledged.

"And this day keeps getting shittier and shittier." Kenzi huffed.

"Jacob, you said we should leave, but where to?" Bo asked after talking a deep breath.

Jacob ran his hand through his hair. "I'll need a few days to get things in order. It should not take long."

"Dude, why are you doing this?" Kenzi asked the question she was sure they all wanted to know.

Jacob sat down on the coffee table.

"I... I knew Madeline Everett for _many_ years. And there was one thing she regretted not being able to do." Jacob looked at Lauren and gave her a bittersweet smile. "Maddie could not have children. She mentored so many Fae over the course of her life, but..." Jacob slowly reached out and took Lauren's hand in his, looking down momentarily to get his thoughts in order. "She felt a deep bond, a connection to you Lauren. She had told me on more than one occasion what her fondest wish would have been. And I can see why. There is no one more deserving, more kind or generous than you are. And Madeline would have been so proud to have been able to call you her daughter."

Bo leaned into Lauren, kissing her cheek.

"I cannot let _anything_ happen to you and by extent Bo and Kenzi. Madeline would have killed me." Jacob laughed.

Lauren could feel the sting in her eyes. She swallowed thickly. "She... she always pushed me to do better – always strive – always."

"Lauren, if it had been possible, Madeline would have been behind you one hundred percent."

"Thank you for telling me." Lauren whispered.

Seeing how Lauren was reacting to the news Jacob gave her, Bo was sorry she had not met Dr. Everett. Something told her they probably would have gotten along, considering they both had one very important thing in common: their love of Lauren.

"So..." Kenzi clapped her hands in attempt to defuse the mood. "Who's hungry?" She asked as she pushed herself off the couch and went into the kitchen. "Yo Jake, your tofu is getting cold."

"Excuse me." he said as he stood up and joined Kenzi in the kitchen area.

"So, Maddie was good peeps?" Kenzi asked.

Jacob frowned.

"She was a good guy?" Kenzi translated.

"She tried to be." he replied as he took his plate to the microwave.

Kenzi hopped on the counter. "If we don't go to Costa Rica, where are we headed to?" she asked grabbing her chopsticks and started digging into the chow mein.

"I know of a few places." he said as he leaned against the counter next to Kenzi. "We'll have to leave at moments notice. Do you have a passport?"

Kenzi smile brightly. "What country."

Jacob laughed. "I have a feeling there's so much more to you than I'll ever know."

"Got that right." Kenzi replied as she inhaled a noodle.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Bo asked Lauren.

"I'll have to re-pledge myself as soon as possible. I'll have to call Hale."

"I'm so sorry Lauren."

Lauren shook her head. "I'm not. If I didn't I probably would not make it to the end of the week and I have _so_ much to live for." she said bringing Bo closer and kissing her gently.

"We will get through this, I promise." Bo told her.

"I know we will. Let's get you something to eat, okay? You may not feel like it, but you have to eat."

Bo nodded. Lauren was right; she wasn't hungry, but she would eat for Lauren's sake or at least _try_ to eat.

Bo looked deeply into Lauren's eyes, she could see the slightest hint of fear, but Lauren's determination shone through. Once Lauren set her mind on something, it was damn near impossible to deter her from her choice.

She brought Lauren's hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of it. "I love you."

Lauren smiled. "I love you too. Come on before Kenzi eats everything." she said playfully.

"I heard that..."

"And?" Bo asked as she and Lauren stood up from the couch and made their way to the kitchen.

"Nothing, she's right." Kenzi quipped as she continued to inhale the chow mein noodles.

"Did you get..."

"One order of moo shoo pork for the good doctor." Kenzi said pointing to the take out carton.

"Thank you Kenzi."

Bo smiled as she watched her family interact with each other. She noticed Jacob standing to the side and knew her family had not grown by one, but two.

"You know Jacob, you can move in closer, I doubt anyone is going try your tofu." Bo said making a face. "Eww."

"I know." Kenzi agreed shivering.

"But did you know that Tofu is relatively high in protein, about 10.7% for firm tofu and 5.3% for soft "silken" tofu with about 5% and 2% fat respectively as a percentage of weight." Jacob replied as he joined them.

"Or that Tofu originated in ancient China some 2,000 years ago. Chinese legend ascribes its invention to prince Liu An 179–122 BC. Tofu and its production technique were introduced into Korea and then Japan during the Nara period. It spread into other parts of East Asia as well. This spread likely coincided with the spread of Buddhism because it is an important source of protein in the vegetarian diet of East Asian Buddhism. Li Shizhen in the Ming Dynasty described a method of making tofu in Bencao Gangmu."

"Figures they'd know." Kenzi said.

Lauren smiled. "May I?" she asked Jacob.

"Of course." he held the plate out to her.

"Oh... this is wonderful." she told him as she took a bite and savored the taste.

"I don't eat it regularly, but I do enjoy it from time to time." he said. "I have to say however I do have a preference for the soft, silken variety."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

Bo just watched as Lauren and Jacob continued their conversation, she shook her head, smiled and turned towards Kenzi. "So did you get any..."

"Orange chicken, as if I would forget." Kenzi told her pushing the container in Bo's direction.

"Thanks Kenz." she replied as she reached out for it.

Bo could not help but feel content at the moment. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew they were heading into unknown territory but she knew with Lauren, Kenzi, and now Jacob by her side, they could tackle anything.


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors' Notes:**

Well, this chapter took some time to get through. Three revisions and I'm **still** hoping it's good enough. It is one of my _longer_ updates and to be quite honest it was longer, but I decided to use the last four pages (handwritten mind you) to start chapter 35.

Thanks to Kravn for working with me; you should read her story; (shameless plug) "Time," (/ shameless plug) it is _very, very _good. So thanks for looking at my story while you work on yours.

**Special thanks to:** Lailaclark1, SailboatsandDiamonds, LynDraven, mcfayee221, OneWanderingMind, KaseyStone92 and lb7707 for stopping by and leaving a review for the first and hopefully not the last time.

Of course it goes without saying; but I will anyway, thanks to: doccubus lurver, Shepeb, LOCISVU, Aussie SciFi Tragic, VMD, Adaobi, BucketOverThere, sergeik, Pam-NH. For consistently, if not faithfully leaving by your thoughtful words.

**Please see chapter one for all disclaimers.** Except for Jacob and any _other_ new characters that might show up who _are _mine, no one else is.

Oh, please read secondary notes at the end of the chapter for an important question or two. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"Hey beautiful... how are you?"

Lauren smiled. "I'm good, how are you doing?" she replied.

"Great. I didn't get sick this morning so already, it's a fantastic day."

"I'm sorry about that." Lauren told her; she had witnessed several bouts of morning sickness.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine really." Bo said her voice chipper over the phone.

Lauren couldn't help but smile. "Did you make it in okay? You never did tell me where you were headed to last night. You should have woken me before you left."

"Let's see... yes we did. We're in Ontario... and I wasn't the one who could not keep her hands to herself..." Bo laughed. "Besides, you needed your sleep, you were up late."

Lauren grinned. "Guilty as charged, but I didn't hear you complain. In fact if I'm not mistaken you wanted more..." she said her voice dropping.

"Behave missy. I wasn't expecting _that_ kind of phone call... but I may take you up on that later."

Lauren could feel herself blush. "So... Ontario." she said trying to steer the conversation to a safer subject. "Bo, could you hold on for a moment?"

"Sure."

Lauren signed off on the lab results she had been expecting. "Could you file this away for me?"

"Of course Dr. Lewis..."

"Hey Lauren..."

"I'm back. Sorry about that."

"No, I should have called earlier..."

"Bo its fine..."

"I know how busy you get. I just wanted to hear your voice." Bo said softly.

"I... that was so sweet..."

"It's the truth Lauren..." Bo told her. "Look I've got to get going, Kenzi's giving me the stink eye."

"Bo, I love hearing your voice too. Just take care, okay?" she said, suddenly reminded of the last time she had told Bo the same thing.

Not only had Bo been sprayed with mace, they also found out that she was pregnant... it had been a very busy day.

"We understand and I promise. Love you."

Lauren quickly looked around, "I love you too." she said softly.

"Talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

Lauren closed her eyes and basked in the warmth she felt; it constantly amazed her how having a simple conversation with Bo could evoke such joy in her.

She could not believe it had been _three weeks_ already. Her... their lives had been turned upside down in that short space of time. And despite the happiness they felt, there was an underlying tension as well.

Dyson had disappeared.

They could not find him anywhere and that had become worrisome.

Not only that, but Bo had no choice but to temper her anger towards Trick.

Lauren knew that it was not good for Bo in her condition, but she had explained that Trick could not find out that she had overheard his conversation with Dyson. They did not want the Blood King to tip the wolf off of their impending plans nor did they want either of them digging around trying to find out whatever they could.

So, they decided to leave Trick in the dark, however it meant that Bo could _not_ avoid him as it would have drawn suspicion and scrutiny. This meant that both Bo and Kenzi visited the Dal as much as they could stand.

Lauren tried her best to be there for Bo whenever she returned from paying Trick a visit but it felt like it was never enough. She could not stand the tears Bo would shed; it broke her heart every time.

"How could he have said that?" Bo would always ask.

Lauren could not answer that question.

The only thing she could do was offer Bo a shoulder to cry on; and arms to embrace and hold her tight; along with all the love she had to give.

Despite all the turmoil they had gone through, there was a bright light, a beacon which everyone could focus on: Bo had begun showing.

And according to the tests they had performed, after hours; Bo was now approximately five months along.

Which was astonishing.

Lauren and Jacob could hardly contain themselves.

They gathered as much information about Bo's progression for future reference. They both doubted that there would be another Succubus in a similar situation but medical science demanded that they keep copious notes, if only for themselves.

Bo graciously allowed this after much pouting and murmuring of: "All you want me for is the baby." However, Lauren was able to dispel these thoughts with kisses that always left Bo with a smile on her face.

Lauren was continually amazed by the changes occurring in Bo's body. She knew Bo was tired of all the poking and prodding but Lauren wanted to make sure that neither Bo nor the baby was in danger.

It was imperative that nothing go wrong.

Nothing _could_ go wrong.

Bo and the baby were her future and there was nothing that Lauren would not do; would not give up to make sure they both had a fighting chance.

And after all was said and done, when they were finally "home," at the shack, when they were finally by themselves, they enjoyed their time together.

Those quiet moments were heaven sent.

When they were in bed, with Bo lying in her arms, Lauren would whisper to Bo how much she loved her.

How much she thanked her for her precious gift.

How much she loved the baby or how she could not wait for the baby's arrival.

How much Bo still enticed her; how her body was more desirable than she ever thought possible.

Lauren sighed.

She thought about the first few weeks of their relationship – Lauren shivered in delight as she recalled the passion they shared.

Now, that Bo had been hit with pregnancy hormones, Lauren did not think there were enough energy or sports drinks on the planet to replenish her electrolytes.

She smirked...

It wasn't to say she wasn't willing to give her girlfriend one hundred percent each and every time. It _was_ a sacrifice she was willing to make.

"Good afternoon Dr. Lewis."

Lauren shook her head to clear her thoughts of her Bo-induced haze she was lost in.

She smiled and bowed her head. "Good afternoon Ash."

Hale clapped his hands in front of him and looked around. "Everything is running smoothly I see."

"I'd like to think so Sir." Lauren replied smiling. She did enjoy that the medical facility was in tip top shape.

"Good... good. I wanted to let you know I've approved your request." Hale said.

Lauren looked confused. "Request?"

"Yes." Hale replied taking another look around the lab and noticed his presence had stirred things up. He smirked when he saw a few of the lab technicians looked his way before returning to what they were doing. "I know it took me a while to get back to you, but your request for time off is approved." he told Lauren.

"Time off?"

Hale laughed. "You even forgot about it. Anyway, your vacation starts tomorrow. Enjoy it Dr. Lewis. You've earned it."

"Thank you Ash?" Lauren said.

"I better get back. Good afternoon Dr. Lewis."

Again Lauren bowed her head briefly. "Good bye Ash." she said as she watched Hale leave the lab.

Lauren quickly went to her office and checked her e-mail.

There were three messages.

The first was the approval for her vacation time, which she knew she had not requested.

The second one was encrypted.

The last one had the key she had to use in order to open the other message.

She glanced at her door which she knew was closed but she walked over to the door and locked it. She was being paranoid but she felt she had no choice in the matter.

When she returned to her desk she typed the encryption key and waited for the email to open.

_"Hello Lauren,_

_I know this is unexpected, but I thought you might need some time off to take care of some **personal** matters which have come up fairly recently._

_Consider this my way of thanking you for all the work you've done and continue to do for us._

_I took the liberty of forwarding your request myself; I thought it might slip your mind. You do have other things to think about right now._

_So, enjoy your vacation, but would you do me a favor?_

_Don't send me a postcard._

_Hale._

_P.S._

_Ask Kenzi, if you see her, why does she need **seven** pairs of **Louboutin** shoes?"_

Lauren could not help but laugh as she deleted the emails that dealt with the message Hale had sent her along with the encryption key.

Relieved, she sat down and let out a sigh.

This was just what they had been waiting for; an opportunity, where she could join Bo and Kenzi.

The phone call earlier had been a ruse.

Bo and Kenzi were nowhere near Ontario.

They had already left the country.

With the way the pregnancy was progressing, Bo could have the baby before the end of the following month and Jacob had insisted that Bo and Kenzi leave as soon as possible.

By now, it was common knowledge that Bo was pregnant with Dyson's child. Bo had decided she was going to wait a week after her run with him at the Dal before implementing her plan, with or without his help.

When the week had passed and they had not heard from him, Bo contacted Dyson's new partner, Tamsin.

"Look, I don't know where he is. He took off last week, some kind of family thing." she'd said before hanging up.

As soon as she heard that, Bo knew it was time.

The plan was fairly simple and had taken place a week ago.

* * *

Lauren had gone to the Dal ahead of time; Jacob had accompanied her. They both wanted to be there as a show of support.

"Hello Trick." she said with a forced smile on her lips as she walked up to the bar.

"Lauren... Jacob. It's nice to see you it's been days since you last dropped by." Trick replied wiping down the counter.

"I'm sorry. It's been very busy lately."

"Of course with the _baby_ and all." he nodded. "So, what can I get you to drink?"

Lauren had bit her cheek to keep herself from responding to his comment.

"I'll have a Scotch please." Jacob answered.

"A white wine." she replied smiling.

"Okay, I'll be right back." he said.

"Why don't you grab a table? I want to speak with Trick for a moment." Jacob said.

Lauren scanned the room she spotted a table which would give her an unobstructed view of the bar.

She sat down and waited for Jacob to arrive. She fiddled with her watch; she knew Bo would be coming in any minute now.

She was nervous about the whole thing.

She wished Bo did not have to do this, but for the baby's sake, it had to be done.

"Here you are." Jacob said interrupting Lauren's thoughts.

"Thank you." she said taking the glass from Jacob. "What did you want to ask Trick?" she asked.

"I asked him if he's seen Dyson." Jacob said as he pulled out a chair.

Lauren swallowed the sip she had taken. "And?"

"He said he hasn't seen him since that night."

"You don't believe him?" Lauren asked.

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore. I _want_ to believe him, but..." Jacob sighed. "Are you sure there are enough people?" Jacob asked as he sat down and took a small sip of his drink.

Lauren took another quick glance. "Yes, there's more than enough. We just have to wait."

Lauren could recall the exact moment Bo entered the Dal. There was a change in the atmosphere, it became charged.

"They're here." she said.

Jacob would tell her later on with a smile on his face that she had a predatory gleam in her eyes.

Lauren could not help it.

When it came to Bo, there wasn't anything she would not do for her, simply stating... Bo was _everything_ to her.

Not _just_ an _excellent_ lover...

But, Bo was her_ best_ friend.

The only one she'd had in the last five years and she treasured it fiercely. Her friendship made Lauren realize just how alone she had been. Bo entered her life and everything changed, including Lauren's outlook on life.

With Bo in her life, she was no longer simply satisfied to wake-up; go to work; go to the Dal for the odd drink; finish any projects she had at home; and go to bed only to repeat the same process all over again the next day.

She could not wait to see and speak with the Succubus each day, even when it put her standing with the Ash in jeopardy. Bo practically dragged her to see the world and be apart of it, instead of being a non-interested bystander.

The more time she spent with Bo, the more she learned: Bo was kind, generous, caring and she carried the guilt of the inadvertent deaths she had caused on her shoulders every day without fail.

Bo was repentant and wanted forgiveness. Something Lauren knew the Fae did not feel for the most part.

That is what set Bo apart from everyone else.

It made Lauren love her even more.

And to be the focus of Bo's love and attention was awe inspiring. Then place all of that into those leather pants Bo seemed to love so much, it was often difficult for Lauren to restrain herself.

"Hey Trickster!" Kenzi called out.

"Kenzi... Bo." Trick replied.

Lauren watched as Bo looked around the Dal. She felt their eyes lock momentarily before Bo returned her attention back to Trick.

"Have you seen Dyson?" she asked loudly.

"Umm... No. No I haven't." Trick answered shaking his head.

"Figures." Bo leaned forward, her hands on the counter. "Tell him I don't appreciate him getting me PREGNANT!" she yelled. "And running off with his tail between his legs!"

"BoBo..." Kenzi said placing her hand on Bo's arm. She looked around the Dal. "Not so loud. I don't think Dyson would want EVERYONE to know..." she said.

"I don't care! I'm having _his_ kid and he can't wolf-up for it. Then SCREW HIM..."

"You already did BoBo." Kenzi quipped.

"Not helping there Kenzi."

"I'm sure he'll do the _right_ thing." Trick told her.

"I doubt it." Bo replied. "Otherwise he would have returned my calls by now."

Lauren noticed that Trick had reached out and placed his hand on Bo's. She could not hear what he told her over the conversation of the other patrons, but Bo had told her later when she asked.

_"He said that he was here for me. He wanted me to know how concerned he was for my welfare. As if I can ever believe another word coming from his mouth. It was all I could do not to pull my hand away from his. Thank God Kenzi asked for a beer, otherwise..." Bo had shivered repulsed._

Bo and Kenzi did not join them at the table, instead they remained at the bar for some time, waiting for Dyson to make an appearance; Kenzi even showed remarkable restraint nursing the beer Trick had placed in front of her.

"Let's go Kenzi... he's not going to show up."

"Okay BoBo... see ya Trick!" Kenzi called out as she followed Bo out of the Dal.

As soon as they had, the Dal was buzzing with the announcement Bo had made.

Dyson had deserted Bo who was pregnant with his child.

It was exactly what they had wanted.

Lauren rushed back to her place as quickly as she could to find Bo already there.

"I waited for him – it can't be said I didn't try." Bo had told her gruffly.

Lauren kissed her. "You gave him enough time. You don't have to feel guilty about it. In fact, he should be grateful."

"No, I'm grateful to you. And..." Bo pouted.

"And what?"

Bo sighed. "And I really want some ice cream right now."

Lauren threw her head back and laughed. "Oh sweetheart you can have _some_." she stressed.

Bo smiled at her and it made Lauren's heart race.

* * *

Now Lauren had to get word to Bo about her vacation time, but first she had to speak with Jacob.

* * *

"Hello..."

"It's me Samantha."

"What did you find out?"

Samantha walked into one of the exam rooms and closed the door behind her. "Dr. Lewis was speaking with the Succubus earlier, I overheard her mention Ontario. I didn't hear too much as Dr. Lewis asked me to file some labs away, but the Ash came in not long after she finished her phone call."

"And?"

"He told Dr. Lewis that her vacation request had been approved."

"When does it start?"

"Tomorrow I think," Samantha paused. "Detective Thornwood... Dyson, you'll help my brother... you said you would."

"I said I would."

"Thank you, thank you." Samantha declared profusely.

Dyson hung up. He had no intention of helping Samantha's brother. She had been a means to an end which was being his eyes and ears in the lab.

As far as Dyson was concerned, Samantha had served her purpose.

He looked out the window; reaching to his right he grabbed the binoculars and brought them up.

He focused on the front entrance of the medical facility.

Had he looked at himself in the mirror he would have seen his unkempt hair, the weight loss and blood shot eyes.

Empty coffee cups and some take out bags were strewn around the room he had called _home_ for the past few weeks.

He had turned off his cell phone, taking the battery out so he could not be traced. He had bought a burner phone and only used it out of necessity.

His ears twitched as he heard the sound of rats scurrying in the darkened corners. He reached into his vest pocket, pulled out the knife he had, slowly flicked it open and in one smooth motion turned and threw it.

He smiled as he heard the agonizing squeak before there was silence once again. He turned around and returned to what he was doing.

As he kept his eyes glued on the doors, he thought back to the conversation he had with Trick three weeks ago, after Bo had told him of the pregnancy.

* * *

"Have a seat Dyson." Trick had told him when he returned to the now empty Dal. "I know you're upset and you have every right to be..."

"That _thing_ cannot be allowed to live."

"I know..."

"I don't understand how this happened – I don't get it?" he said interrupting Trick.

Trick handed him a drink. "I'm not sure either, but the important thing is my granddaughter is carrying your and Lauren's child."

"It is NOT my child."

Trick held his hands up. "You _need_ to keep a steady head on your shoulders. You have to _stop_ letting your emotions get the better of you. Now, what are your plans?" Trick asked.

Dyson looked down into the glass of Scotch Trick had given him. "I thought about telling the Elders..."

"You can't!" Trick had told him.

"I know that _now_. Despite everything I don't want to hurt Bo. This... this mess is all Lauren's fault."

"Yes, Lauren should have handled the situation better." Trick grumbled.

Dyson stood up and started pacing. "I can't stomach her being the mother." he growled. "Bo is _my_ mate!" Dyson roared.

"Calm down!"

Dyson took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Trick waved the apology off. "How difficult would it be for you to take a leave of absence?" Trick asked him suddenly.

"I'm not leaving!"

"No Dyson. I don't want you to leave; you just need to make yourself scarce, unless you _plan_ on _helping_ them?"

"Of course not." he'd grimaced.

"I didn't think so. You need to keep an eye on Lauren, she's the key. Depending on what Bo does, Lauren will play an important part in what's to come and you must be ready to act."

"Then what?"

"_That_ I leave in **your** hands. But you _cannot_ harm Bo. Is that understood?"

Dyson nodded. "Lauren is _without_ the Ash's protection." he said more to himself.

"Whatever you do, don't do anything rash. Let them think you've run off and in the meantime I'll see what I can find out."

"I hope you know I never intended this to happen."

Trick walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "I know you _didn't_ and I would have been proud to have been the child's great grandfather, had it turned out to be yours and Bo's. I'll keep in touch, now you better leave before someone sees you."

* * *

Dyson growled as he spotted Lauren, she was speaking with Jacob.

His anger grew – he had been embarrassed and humiliated by the entire situation and he had to do something about it. He put on the headset, picked up the parabolic microphone and listened in on their conversation.

"_I'll look after things, don't worry about it Dr. Lewis."_

"_Thank you Jacob. You know you can always call me in case anything comes up and you need my help."_

Dyson scoffed. Lauren thought very highly of herself.

"_I doubt it will come to that..."_

"_But, just in case."_

Jacob nodded. _"Of course."_

"_Well, I'll see you in three weeks. This place better be standing when I get back."_

"_It will be. Enjoy your time off."_

Dyson clenched the binoculars tightly as he watched Lauren walk away. As her home was located on the compound it made it easier for her to be reached in case of an emergency. He knew Lauren hardly used her car unless she had to leave the compound and he also knew for a fact, she had not brought it with her today.

He wasn't worried about being caught, he knew the compound like the back of his hand; he knew its strengths and weaknesses. He could have gotten to Lauren whenever he wanted to, had he been so inclined.

He knew what measures had to be taken in order to throw off the forensic team. It would be a piece of cake.

He ran his hand through his hair.

He was confused and frustrated.

Laruen had taken _everything_ from him.

First Bo...

Now his child.

Why did it have to be her?

Perhaps if Lauren had been Fae, he would not have taken it so badly?

No.

He shook his head violently.

It would not have made any difference.

Fae or not, he wanted nothing to do with Lauren Lewis.

He followed Lauren's movements a moment longer before putting the binoculars, headset and microphone down.

Dyson grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door, he stopped. He walked back to the corner where he had thrown his knife; squatted down and picked it up. The rat was dangling from it.

He looked at it; and then scraped the rat off with his boot. Wiping the blade on his pants; he closed it and slipped the knife back into his vest.

Standing up he walked back to the door and slammed it behind him as he took the stairs to the first floor.

He thought of what Trick had basically told him: As long as Bo was not harmed, he did not want to know what he was going to do. Essentially, plausible deniability.

There would be no denying what would happen to Lauren Lewis.

Dyson snorted as he left the warehouse.

* * *

**Secondary Author's notes: 05/09/13**

Hey, so how was it?

Was it okay to follow or were the different pov's/past vs. present tense confusing? It's really important as the next chapter which has been completed and is waiting to be sent to Kravn; work on your story woman! has the same thing.

Different pov's: Lauren/Bo/Kenzi/Jacob, etc. I've also asked Kravn to see if I need to break the chapter up in one specific spot. Whether or not those last three or four pages should be it's own chapter, no matter how short it may seem. (shrugging)

You will know when I do.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay, but I had made up my mind not to post this chapter until I had chapter thirty-six ready to go. And that took about three revisions... all my fault. I did not want to let go of something, but, in the end I kind of did.

The updates may be a little longer. Which should hold you off until I type out chapter thirty-seven and that goes through countless revisions.

Thanks to Kravn for keeping me on the straight and narrow. I chuckle to myself when I get the file back and notice corrections in places she's already gone over with a fine tooth comb. (hehehe) Anyway, go visit her story, "Time."

Also, there's one thing I've noticed when it comes to the spelling of Bo's mother's name. I've seen it Aoife or Aife. Which is it? Really? Here on ff net it's Aife... I think. But I've seen/read it as Aoife, heck I spelled it that way.

Oh, just to let you in on something: CLIFFHANGER!

Not that you probably weren't expecting that anyway.

**CHAPTER 35**

Lauren took out her cell phone and smiled when she saw Bo's picture on her display.

"Hello pretty lady." Bo said as soon as Lauren picked up.

"Hi." Lauren said warmly.

"Are you on your way home?" Bo asked.

"I am." she replied as she walked towards her townhouse. Not only did the walk; which consisted of about five blocks, give her time to think about what had happened during the day, but it gave her the opportunity to enjoy the outdoors. After being cooped up inside for most of the day, she considered it a treat. "Bo..."

"Yeah?"

"Hale gave me three weeks off." she said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"That's great! Hey Kenz!" Bo called out.

"Yeah Bobolicious." Kenzi answered.

"Lauren's got three weeks off."

"So Hale gave you time off?" Kenzi asked suddenly, having taken the phone from Bo.

"Hey! Give that back!" Lauren could hear Bo say in the background.

"Hello Kenzi and yes he did." Lauren replied. _'Honestly those two could not be more like sisters if they tried.'_ Lauren thought.

"Does Jake know?"

"I told him before I left." Lauren replied.

"Give me the phone back Kenz!" Bo shouted.

"Hold up Succumama. So, how or when are you joining us?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I think Jacob may need a day or two..."

"Kenzi, if you do not give me the phone back I'm cutting off your gaming time and your Uozo!" Bo threatened.

"Well, I think I'd better go." Kenzi said quickly. "Succuface is being so demanding."

"Am not!"

"See what I have to put up with?" Kenzi asked rhetorically.

Lauren could not help laugh. She may not be with them, but she could just imagine how they were acting. "You're doing great Kenzi."

"Ha! She's says I'm great!"

Lauren could not hear the rest of the conversation as it was muffled.

"Hey." Bo said slightly out of breath.

"Hello again."

"I miss you." Bo said quietly.

Lauren could not help but smile once more. It was amazing how those words made her feel. She knew it had been hours since she last saw her girlfriend, but she missed Bo with a ferocity that shocked her.

Of course she could try to explain it away as her need to be as close to Bo as possible during the pregnancy. She wanted to make sure they were well looked after but she couldn't do that being thousands of miles away. And it drove her crazy.

Lauren knew she was getting nervous; she had wondered if this was how expectant fathers felt the closer the delivery date approached.

"Lauren?"

"Hmm."

"I can't wait for you to get here."

"I can't wait either. How are you feeling? Is everything okay? The flight wasn't too bad was it?"

"I'm fine, we're both fine. The flight was very smooth. But I think the baby misses you."

"Really?" Lauren asked.

They had decided not to find out the sex of the child. They wanted it to be a surprise.

And Lauren could recall Kenzi saying, _"Hello, she knocked you up Bo. How much more_ _surprised do you need to be?"_ after finding out they were going to wait until the baby was born to see if it was going to be a boy or girl

"Yes, the little one moves around a lot, especially when we talk."

Lauren felt her eyes water. "I love you so much. I can't tell you how happy I am right now."

"Lauren, I'm the happy one... well except when the baby decides it wants to use my bladder as a trampoline..." Bo heard Lauren gasp. "Lauren... what's wrong?"

"Bo, I'll... I'll call you right back." Lauren said as she stopped suddenly.

"Lauren...?"

"I need to go."

"What? No, what's going on?" Bo could hear the sudden change in Lauren tone of voice. One second it was happy the next...

"I'm... I'm fine."

"Bullshit!" Bo turned to Kenzi. "Kenz... call Jacob. Tell him to haul his ass to Lauren's right now!"

"What's up?"

"I don't know. Just something is wrong." Bo turned her attention back to the phone. "Baby… please, you're scaring me..." Bo pleaded with Lauren.

"Hello Dyson." Bo heard Lauren say. She turned in Kenzi direction, placing her hand over the phone. "Tell him Dyson is at Lauren's.

"You may want to hang up Doctor. I don't think Bo will want to hear this." Dyson said stepping closer.

She had been so preoccupied with speaking with Bo she hadn't noticed his presence until she practically walked into him. She was going to apologize when she saw who it was. She could not believe he was there standing in front of her home.

She quickly glanced around, hoping to see someone, anyone else out. He wouldn't dare try something with witnesses. _'Would he?'_ she thought.

"Never forget I love you." Lauren replied; never taking her eyes off Dyson.

"Lauren! Don't you dare hang up!" Bo shouted over the phone. "Lauren please..." Bo cried.

* * *

"Hello Kenzi." Jacob said with a smile on his face when he saw her number on his cell phone display.

"DYSON... LAUREN... HURRY!"

"Kenzi calm down, I don't understand."

Kenzi took a deep breath. "Jake, Dyson is with Lauren."

"What?" he frowned, "I just left her."

"JAKE! DUDE... Bo's freaking out because she's on the phone with Lauren and wolf boy is WITH HER!" Kenzi shouted as she looked at Bo who had tears streaming down her face.

"Kenzi... call the Ash. I'm on my way." he said before hanging up. He called out an apology as he knocked one of the lab techs over as he rushed out.

Lauren had at least a ten minute start on him. Although she lived on the compound, her townhouse was far enough away for Jacob to realize he would have to take his car if he expected to get to her in time.

"Come on." he muttered as he fished out his keys from his pocket. He pressed on the key fob and unlocked the car before he reached it. He got in quickly and peeled out of the parking lot, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

* * *

"Hey Mama..."

"Hale!"

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"Dyson is with Lauren."

"He's in the lab? That's not possible." he had given specific instructions to his head of security to detain Dyson the moment anyone saw him.

"No... no. She was on her way home! I've already called Jake, he's on his way."

"I'm sending security over right now." Hale hung up with Kenzi and contacted the head of his personal security, Raymond; who was on his family's payroll for over three hundred years now.

"Yes Ash."

"OPERATION HEALER is a go."

"Acknowledged."

Unbeknownst to any of them, Hale already established a plan with Raymond, that if required, he would be able to provide aid at a moment's notice to Lauren, Bo or Kenzi.

If push came to shove he could explain it by saying Dyson had made threats against Lauren's life.

And it was his duty as Ash not only to protect Lauren as his ward, but also as _the_ physician to the Light Fae.

Specific instructions had been given that Dyson would be detained and gagged upon capture. Hale could not allow Dyson to say a word.

Hale pushed away from his desk and headed upstairs with the compound security following him closely. Once he reached the top, he pushed open the door leading to the roof.

He smiled.

Raymond was already waiting for him as the medi-vac helicopter pilot was prepping for take off. "Alpha team, consisting of John, Colin and four others are en route to Dr. Lewis' townhouse. John will take point upon arrival."

"Good, good. Let's get this bird in the air." Hale said as he boarded the helicopter. "What's our ETA?" he asked when he put on the headset.

"Approximately five minutes."

* * *

Bo was pacing frantically. Everything in her was crying out to be with Lauren. The telephone was practically glued to her ear as she listened in on the conversation.

There was little else she could do.

She never thought Dyson would go after Lauren.

She realized how foolish that was of her.

Deep down she knew Dyson would not hurt her, but Lauren?

Lauren was another issue altogether.

"Baby... please answer me." she pleaded. "I swear to God if Dyson touches you, he's dead!" She wanted to rip him limb from limb slowly. Bo wanted to cause him pain, the likes of which he had never experienced before.

But that wasn't as important as keeping Lauren safe.

That was the only thing that Bo cared about at this moment.

The only thing.

Kenzi bit her lip; she didn't know what else to do. The cavalry was on its way, but she had no idea if it would make a difference.

She continued to watch as Bo paced the floor.

'_This shouldn't be happening to them. Bo and Lauren had gone through so much shit... why couldn't they catch a break? Was it asking too much?'_ Kenzi thought.

"Kenz... anything?"

"Jacob is on his way and Hale is sending security." she reached out and squeezed Bo's arm. "She'll be okay."

"You don't know that!"

Bo was right.

She did not know... but what she did know was this: Bo would die inside if something happened to Lauren.

Kenzi knew Bo would live for the baby's sake, if nothing else, but the Bo she knew, would not exist.

"Come on Jake..." Kenzi muttered under her breath.

* * *

Dyson smiled when Lauren took a step back.

"You know you won't get away with whatever you're thinking." Lauren said, trying to keep her wits about her.

"Do you think I care?" he scoffed.

"Dyson, please... this isn't you."

"You know nothing about me!" he roared. "You think you're better than me..."

Lauren shook her head. "No."

"Liar! That's _all_ you humans do is lie! You're doing it now about the child!" Dyson was exhausted – the anger he felt was draining.

"I would _never_ lie about this!" Lauren said standing her ground. "If you'd let me explain..."

"Why? So you can fill my mind with more stories? I don't think so. It's very convenient for you isn't it?" he said as he walked around her slowly. "Bo is pregnant and as if by magic _you're_ the mother? You know she slept with me!" he smirked as he noticed her flinch. "That's right your girlfriend slept with me and you can't stand it. You can't stomach that she turned to me! That you're not enough, you will never be enough!"

"She did it to heal." Lauren countered.

"Is that what she told you? Of course she would. She wanted to spare your feelings."

Lauren fought back the feelings of doubt.

She and Bo had spoken about it. She had seen Bo's reaction at the Dal when she found out Dyson had his love back when she healed with him.

Bo wouldn't...

"Fuck you Dyson!" she was tired of people trying to play against her emotions for Bo.

"Not if you were the last person on Earth. You've lied to her before... this is just another one." Dyson countered.

"And you haven't? How many chances did you have to tell her you had your love back? When she asked you: No feelings? You lied to her and you know why? Because you knew if you told her the truth, she would have never accepted the offer to heal with you. How does that feel to know that _my_ girlfriend would rather go to a hospital than sleep with you?"

He gave Lauren a long hard look before looking down, he could feel his incisors begin to lengthen. Lauren's words cut him deeply. Everything she had said was true.

He had many opportunities to tell Bo he had his love back. He could have told her that day in the interrogation room. But he hadn't and he only had himself to blame.

He began to feel constrained in his clothes as his muscles shifted underneath his skin. He ripped his jacket off; the material of his shirt started to tear.

He was salivating.

Lauren may not have looked as if she were afraid; and he had to give her that slight acknowledgement, but he could smell her fear as his nostrils flared.

She was dripping with it; that and adrenaline.

Lauren could not help but watch in fascination as it appeared that Dyson was started to change into his wolf form.

Her scientific mind continued to absorb the start of the transformation in silent wonder. She had never witnessed a full transformation before.

"Dyson please..." she said in hopes of trying to reason with him once more time.

"Run..." he told her.

Lauren did not think twice; her instinct to live; to survive kicked into gear.

* * *

Bo rushed into the bathroom and threw up.

She heard the entire conversation before the call was lost. She knew Lauren, her beautiful Lauren was running for her life and she was helpless to do anything about it.

Kenzi almost fumbled with the phone almost dropping it when it rang five minutes later.

"I'm at Lauren's." Jacob said as he got out of the car. He ran over to where he saw various items Lauren he had seen her leave with earlier; her medical bag, purse and her lab coat strewn on the sidewalk. He knew she would never treat her belongs with such disregard unless she was under duress.

He frowned when he also noticed Dyson's jacket next to Lauren's.

"Bo... Jake is at Lauren's."

Bo rushed over and grabbed the phone from Kenzi. "Jacob..."

"I don't see her anywhere." he said as he looked in a circle hoping to catch a glimpse of either Dyson or Lauren.

"She's running; that's the last thing I know." Bo told him.

"You... over here." Jacob waved to the security detail that arrived. "Dr. Lewis is being chased by Detective Thornwood. He's to be considered highly dangerous."

"We are aware of the situation – if you'll excuse us?" John replied as he watched his men lifted their noses in the air before nodding in his direction. "Go."

Jacob watched as three of the guards quickly disrobed and changed into their animal form.

"Here." Jacob heard as they inhaled Dyson is scent from his jacket, lifted their muzzles to air and all at once took off.

"Jacob!" Bo called out over the phone, her hand pressed against her stomach.

"They've found his scent, they're tracking him now."

"You have to follow them – Lauren – she... she might be hurt."

"Of course. I'll let you know as soon as I can." he said as he hung-up.

Jacob was about to pick up her bag when he was stopped.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave it here. It's part of a crime scene."

"But, Dr. Lewis may need medical assistance."

"The medi-vac has been deployed, it should arrive shortly."

"Crud balls." Jacob muttered to himself, all the time he had spent with Kenzi seemed to be rubbing off on him. Making up his mind, Jacob ran off, ignoring the warning to keep back and stay out of the way. He told Bo he would contact her and he would not let her down again.

They thought Dyson might keep an eye on them, on their movements when he could not be found. However they all believed his main focus would be Bo.

For that reason, Bo and Kenzi were never out of each other's sight for long periods of time. They were always vigilant in checking out their surroundings. They even got disposable cell phones that were used for emergencies only.

Kenzi had insisted that they give the numbers to Hale. "In case he needs to get to us right away." she explained.

Jacob and Lauren made it a point never to speak about Bo or the baby while at the medical facility.

They had followed that rule for the last two weeks... until today when not only had Bo called Lauren, Lauren told him excitedly about the time off the Ash had given her. How she had spoken with Bo prior to getting the news and could not wait to share it with her.

He thought briefly what harm could it cause?

It was the only time they had broken the rule.

Now as he ran though the wooded area of the compound trying to follow the security detail, Jacob knew they had been lulled into a false sense of security and Lauren was possibly paying for that mistake with her life.

He spotted one of the shape shifters ahead of him. He took a deep breath and followed.

Being a D'Eides did not mean he could run for an extended period of time without tiring out. He could run longer than a normal human, but even as Fae, he had his limitations.

He had come from a long line of healers who ingested infections – ailments, in order to survive. Although he could consume sicknesses he could not cure diseases if they were too far advanced. He could make it easier on the afflicted Fae, but when there was no hope of a cure, he and his family could ease the suffering and hasten the patient's demise.

He was also quite prolific in causing diseases and illness as well.

How else could he learn to cure an ailment if he did not know what precipitated the disease?

His parents had made sure he learned from the most advanced minds of his era and subsequent ones as well.

As _Salus Quintus_ he had been privy to many late nights watching depraved acts of both human and Fae alike as he wandered the streets of Ancient Rome.

He had sat in the presence of the Emperor Caligula and barely escaped with his life.

He would keep notes as to why certain Fae or human beings would contract a specific disease while members of their own family would escape unscathed.

He would, at the request of his Ash, experiment on humans who had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He took the knowledge he gained from using human physiology and adjusted it accordingly to work on Fae.

He traveled the world seeking out other healers, wanting to amass all the knowledge that he could.

During his odyssey he witnessed the brutality of the Spanish Inquisition.

He had been a doctor at Andersonville prison in Georgia during the American Civil War.

He used all the information he had gathered over the centuries and cured many afflictions that had plagued the Fae, dropping a hint now and then to his human counterparts. Had he not, the human population could have been in dire straits. And he could only imagine the carnage which would have happened if the food supply had grown short.

He had, for a short period of time, been the personal physician to the Blood King. He had witnessed the birth of the Blood King's daughter, Aife before leaving his service to continue his travels.

Prior to leaving the Blood King's service, he had made the decision to stop experimenting on humans. The carnage he had witnessed over the centuries had weighed heavily on him. He could no longer, in good faith, cause pain unnecessarily.

He began to follow the main tenet of the Hippocratic Oath that human doctors took: First do no harm.

He continued his trek around the world, exploring, teaching, healing and during that time he met Madeline Everett and found a companion he could unburden himself with.

And through her, he had met Lauren, and subsequently Bo and Kenzi.

Lauren had unknowingly broken the walls Madeline had built around her heart and he could see the difference it had made in Madeline's life...

And since becoming acquainted with the three of them, his life had changed for the better.

Jacob stopped suddenly when he heard a scream.

"No..." he gasped as he pushed himself to run faster. "Lauren!" he called out when he reached a clearing.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Bo asked out loud.

"I'm sure Jake will call as soon as he can BoBo." Kenzi replied.

"Kenzi please... you didn't hear Lauren voice..."

Kenzi looked at her cell phone, practically willing it to ring. They had to know, one way or the other. And Kenzi silently prayed for Bo's sake, it would be good news.

She bit her lip.

She knew Jake would do whatever he had to in order to protect the people he cared about she had learned this the hard way just last week...

**(The Shack – one week ago)**

"Hello Kenzi..." Jacob said as she opened the door for him.

"Hey Jake, you're early... again." she told him as she went into the living room, letting him close the front door behind him.

"Should I come back?" he asked.

Kenzi shook her head.

They had already gone out twice and each time he arrived early. She was used to her dates getting there late or sometimes not at all.

"Why don't you sit down..."

"Oh, these are for you." Jacob said bringing a small bouquet of daisies from behind his back.

Kenzi sighed. "Jake, how many times do I have to tell you – you don't have to bring me anything unless it's shoes." She said as she smirked.

He shrugged.

Something she could not recall ever seeing him do before.

"I thought you might like them."

Kenzi had to bite back a retort. He couldn't help himself and besides he looked like someone had kicked a puppy in front of him.

"Oh, hand them over." she said, unable to hide her smile. "So where are we going tonight?" she asked as she put the flowers in an empty wine bottle.

"I thought we could go to the Mediterranean restaurant you spoke of."

Kenzi frowned. "Wait... you mean the one I mentioned last week?"

"Yes, unless you'd like to go somewhere else?"

"No – it's okay. I'll be right back." she said before dashing up the stairs and into Bo's room. "BoBo..."

"Something wrong Kenzi?" she asked as she changed the sheets on her bed.

Kenzi sat down next to her bestie. "He remembered."

"Who remembered what?" Bo asked as she sat down next to Kenzi.

"Jake. I told him about this restaurant that I heard about last week and we're going."

Bo gave her a hug. "That's nice of him."

Kenzi snorted. "I don't do nice."

Bo leaned into her. "Maybe you should? But it's up to you. Don't over think it Kenzi... have fun. Now, shoo!"

"Hot Pants must have called you earlier. You wanna kick me out so you can lurve some Lauren."

Bo smiled. "Be that as it may, you should enjoy yourself. You have to hold on to the small moments, they mean just as much the big ones."

Kenzi frowned. "You don't think he too much of a fuddy-duddy?"

"I'm sure you can break him out of that." Bo said nudging Kenzi's shoulder.

Kenzi thought about it for a moment and she wasn't sure she wanted him to change.

Sure some of the stuff he did, like bringing flowers, holding the door open for her, putting his jacket over her shoulders because he noticed she was cold – it was so old fashioned.

And she wasn't used to it. She only had a brief frame of reference with Nate but this was different.

She and Jake were nothing alike, yet deep down she had to admit – she kind of liked it. He had kept his word when he said he would not try anything and she wasn't sure if she was mad at him for not trying something.

She wondered if he thought she was attractive.

She scoffed at the idea.

How could he pass her up?

He was a fool not to notice.

But... she had heard him gasp when she accidentally – on purpose – bumped into him once.

Okay, it wasn't so much of a bump as she practically rubbed up against him. She was curious to see if he would react... and he did.

"Earth to Kenzi..."

"Huh?"

"Jacob is waiting for downstairs or did you forget?"

She laughed nervously. "Yeah, you're right."

"Don't stress yourself about it." Bo smiled.

"Okay, okay. Have fun with Lauren, but not on the couch." she admonished as she rushed down the stairs. "Let's roll."

"Of course."

Kenzi had to admit later on, she had enjoyed herself for the most part of that evening. The conversation was nice. Jake had surprised her by letting her know he had bought The Princess Bride on DVD.

"I thought it was very good."

Kenzi smiled.

Before they knew it, dinner and dessert were finished and it was time to go. Jacob had just finished paying for their meal when two men wearing masks and brandishing guns entered the restaurant.

One of the men had demanded cash, wallets, and jewelry while his partner went to the cash register.

Kenzi caught the eye of the one going around, and suddenly everything went into slow motion. She had seen the tattoo on his arm as his jacket rode up his arm.

He followed her line of sight down to his arm and he pushed his sleeve down before looking back at her. He slowly shook his head.

Before Kenzi knew what had happened Jake had pushed her behind him when she heard a loud popping noise.

She heard someone scream only to realize it was her.

The two men quickly left the restaurant.

"Jake!" Kenzi called out.

He was lying face down.

Kenzi dropped to her knees and slowly rolled him over.

"Are they gone?" he gasped

"Yeah... are you hit?"

He grimaced. "We have to go." he told her as he got up slowly.

Kenzi helped him to his feet and that's when she noticed the blood stain on his shirt.

"Fuck Jake! You've been shot!"

"Kenzi." he said grabbing her by the arms. "We have to leave before the police arrive. Do you understand?"

She nodded. They could not afford the police asking questions, nor could they have human doctors working on him.

By the time they made it back to the Shack, Kenzi was a nervous wreck.

She had called Bo and told her what happened.

Both Lauren and Bo were waiting for them when they arrived.

Kenzi could not remember feeling so helpless before.

Jacob had saved her life.

He did not have to – but he did.

Hell, he wasn't Bo, they weren't bestie's; she didn't know what they were, but he stepped in front of a bullet for her.

And she read him the riot act... after Lauren had taken the bullet out.

Kenzi found out a few days later, that Jake had gone down to the Skid Row district and fed from a few people there.

"They are perfectly fine." he told her. "I did not kill any of them. They're probably in better shape than they've been in for quite some time. You have my word."

"Fine... as long as they're okay."

**(Present Day)**

"Why hasn't he called?" Bo asked interrupting Kenzi's thoughts.

Kenzi was about to answer when the phone rang.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

Lauren dropped her things when she started running, she did not want anything weighing her down. She bit off a curse when she started questioning her choice of location of the townhouse that was provided to her as a ward of the Ash.

'_It never bothered me before.'_ she told herself. In fact, she had liked knowing that her closest neighbor was one street down; it afforded her the privacy she craved and needed from time to time.

Of course she never thought she would be running for her life on the compound before either. 'But hey, semantics.' she groused silently.

She knew better than to try to make it into the townhouse, Dyson would have been on her before she ever made it inside, let alone put the key in the lock, so her obvious choice; her only choice was to run.

And as much as she wanted to get back to the medical facility, she wouldn't have made it.

Dyson would have blocked that avenue of escape.

As she ran down the street, her eyes darted from left to right in hopes of seeing a neighbor, perhaps someone walking their dog, anyone; Hell the trash eater...

'_Wait, today's Friday, Jerry doesn't eat trash today.'_

Argh!

Lauren wanted to shake herself.

She could not let her mind wander so aimlessly, it could cost her dearly.

She didn't look behind her, Dyson was close by and with her luck the moment she took her eyes off what was in front on her, she'd probably trip over something.

Lauren kept scanning for anything that could be used as a weapon against Dyson; she would not be able to out run him for long, especially if he was in his wolf form.

As she cut across the street she pondered if the baby would be a shifter like Dyson.

It would have been a wondrous sight to behold. _'Think of all the possibilities..._ _let's not forget the downfalls.'_ she thought to herself.

Now, as she as gasped for air she wondered if she'd ever see the baby, let alone find out if the baby would grow up into a shifter.

As Lauren tried to make it to one of the buildings close to her home, Dyson kept herding her away. _'You've got to be kidding me? Are you sure you're not a_ _sheep dog or something.'_ she thought angrily as she veered off again as he raced in front of her. "Damn it!" she cried out. He was leaving her little choice or direction in where to head.

As the wooded area of the compound came into view, Lauren put on a burst of speed. She had walked the grounds and spent many lonely evenings contemplating her life or what was left of it while Nadia...

Lauren shook her head.

She couldn't think about the past.

It was done, but she silently thanked her deceased girlfriend.

If it had not been for those solitary walks, she would not have known about the bunker located on the grounds. It had been built presumably during the Cuban Missile crisis between the United States of America and Russia during the Sixties.

Apparently one of the former Ashes was an American and he wanted to be prepared for any contingency.

It wasn't much, but if she could just make it.

She had been curious about the structure and found out as much as she could. She had even sneaked inside it once and found it to be in remarkable shape and if it could withstand a nuclear blast, surely Dyson would not be able to get in.

Now, she had two options at the moment, she could try and run around the damn pond that stood between her and the bunker, or she could dive in and try to make it across before Dyson.

The thought had crossed her mind that Dyson would probably simply revert back to his human form and dive in after her.

It was desperate attempt at survival, but it was the only thing she could think of.

There wasn't time to concoct a fast acting tranquilizer from the various compounds she had carefully stored away at her place.

There wasn't time to tell Bo everything she ever wanted, to share her entire past with her and to open herself up completely; to tell her everything; leaving nothing hidden from view or scrutiny.

She raised her arms to cover her face as she ran haphazardly through the overgrowth.

Lauren hoped Bo or Kenzi had thought about contacting Jacob or even Hale.

If she could keep away from Dyson long enough, maybe, just maybe, help in whatever form would arrive.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blur rushing past her.

It had to be Dyson.

She had never asked him if he kept his human intelligence while in his wolf form. It could explain why it felt as if he were trying to cut her off.

Of course it would be typical behavior of the wolf anyway, so, it was a moot point.

She pushed herself to run faster as the pond seemed within reach. Lauren felt a burst of adrenaline hit as she saw the clearing up ahead - her possible salvation beyond it.

She made up her mind.

She was going to swim across.

Lauren could not help but smile.

Three things entered her mind as she ran her arm across her forehead to keep the sweat from falling into her eyes.

One: I probably should not have done that...

Two: Kenzi is probably laughing her ass off right about now.

And lastly: Fuck!

She thought this in the millisecond it took for her to miss the tree root sticking out and watched as the ground rapidly came up to meet her face. She landed with a thud, knocking the breath out of her.

Lauren could hear Kenzi's voice plain as day as she winced; her breath accidentally blowing dirt into her eyes.

'_Haven't my horror movie marathons taught you anything? You don't run into the woods. You don't stand in front of window. You don't look behind you and you never take your eyes off what's in front of you... that and don't have sex, you're sure to die.'_

Lauren rolled over slowly and saw Dyson staring at her with his yellow eyes. His tongue was hanging out as he panted.

She started to scoot backwards, inching herself towards the pond.

He took a step or two closer; he was stalking her.

Lauren knew that he was playing with her.

He could have ended this charade whenever he wanted.

And they both knew it.

She bit her lip as her hand rolled forward when she came into contact with a rock.

It wasn't big, but she could feel the jagged edges and thought it was better than nothing as her hand curled around it.

Dyson snapped at her.

Lauren's heart felt as if it were going to burst out of her chest.

She never saw him move; one second he was in front of her hunched down, the next thing she knew, a scream tore from her throat as she felt his teeth bite through her pant leg and into her ankle as if it were paper.

Wave after wave of pain washed over her.

She began to hit Dyson with the rock, hoping it would break his hold.

Lauren could feel the sickening crunch of the lower part of her tibia shattering. Although she wanted nothing more to give into the darkness that threatened to take her from the pain, she continued to hit Dyson as he began to shake her leg.

Her voice grew hoarse as she cried out in pain. Suddenly the vice like grip that had held her leg was gone.

She was shocked when he yelped and released his hold on her.

Lauren blinked through the tears and saw him pawing at his face. She could see blood running down his muzzle.

He shook his head – Lauren watched as droplets of blood flew threw the air. She had opened a gash above his eyes and it was affecting his vision.

She tried to move back but couldn't; the pain was unbearable.

She watched as Dyson prepared to launch himself in her direction.

Lauren knew this was the end.

"I love you Bo..." she gasped as Dyson leapt. And she raised her arms in a defensive position.

She knew it would do little good to stop him.

Lauren wasn't sure who was more surprised...

Dyson or herself when she watched the largest puma she had ever seen in her life come out of nowhere and intercepted Dyson mid-jump.

It seemed surreal.

One moment, Dyson was leaping towards her, his muscles rippling under his skin and the next...

A large blur collided with the wolf and they were now rolling around snapping at each other and using their claws for maximum effect.

The blonde turned her head when she heard Jacob's voice shouting from the distance: "Lauren!"

Gritting her teeth, she scrambled backwards disregarding the pain in her leg and; trying to distance herself from the life and death struggle playing out in front of her.

Dyson managed to claw the other shifter's side, leaving behind a large and potentially lethal injury.

He looked at her; his muzzle was frothy and bloody. She could see that he too had sustained injuries during the brief fight.

He turned to his left.

She watched as his ears rose and twitched.

He bared his teeth in her direction and growled before running away.

A minute or two later Lauren watched as other shifters ran past her and went after Dyson.

She crawled over to the injured Fae who had by now reverted back to his humanoid shape. He was bleeding profusely. Taking a deep breath, Lauren took off her shirt and held it against his side, trying to staunch the blood.

"Lauren!"

"Jacob... hurry!" she called out. She turned away as Jacob kicked up a cloud of dust as he skidded to a stop in front of her.

"How badly are you hurt?" he asked when he saw the pool of blood under her leg.

"Shattered tibia – don't!" she yelled out as he went to touch her leg. "Take care of him first." she told him as warm blood continued to gush from the wounded Fae's side.

Jacob nodded. "Let me take a look." he told her as she pulled the shirt away.

The wound was indeed deep – he needed to be taken to the medical facility right away to have any chance of survival. Jacob could feel his hunger flare inside him. He shook his head, he could not feed.

Not now. There was too much at stake beside his desires to... _'Stop it! Stop it_ _right now!'_ he chastised himself.

Lauren turned her gaze-upwards when she heard the rotor blades of a helicopter approaching. As it came closer, she leaned over the injured Fae in hopes of keeping the dirt and debris from contaminating the wound more than it already was. It landed thirty feet away from her.

She saw Hale ducking as he stepped out of the medi-vac.

"Lauren..." he said as he approached.

"Hale."

"Where is he?" Hale asked as he looked around. "Where's Dyson?"

"A few of your men are still chasing him." she yelled over the noise coming from the helicopter blades.

"Can he be moved?" Hale asked as he looked over the injured guard. "Hang on Colin... that's an order... you hear me?" he yelled.

Colin could only nod.

"We need to get him into surgery right away." Jacob explained.

Hale waved the medics over; they quickly worked to stabilize Colin before moving him to the medi-vac.

Jacob took off his shirt and draped it over Lauren's shoulders. "We need to immobilize Lauren's leg, otherwise we could damage it beyond repair." he said.

"We got this. Why don't you head back?" Hale told him.

"Jacob..."

"Yes." he replied leaning down.

"Let Bo... call her, tell her I'm okay." Lauren said before passing out.

"Doc!"

Jacob checked her pulse. "She's going into shock..." he told Hale, his heart racing in his chest.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this." Hale told Jacob as he quickly waved the medics back.

Jacob watched as they put Lauren in a neck brace and slid the backboard underneath her. He knew they were doing this to prevent complications from any injuries they could not see.

They put an air-splint around her leg and stabilized her before quickly placing her into the helicopter.

There was no more room, so he could not accompany her back to the medical facility. He thought about who was on rotation right now and came up short. He could not remember.

"Shit!" he muttered as he turned away as the rotor blades began to spin. He felt his stomach turn as he noticed the blood seeping into the ground.

Most of it belonged to the injured Fae, but the stain he could not take his eyes off of, was Lauren's.

And in a completely unexpected reaction, he turned and threw up.

He could not recall the last time he did that after witnessing an injury. He was sure her injury was not life-threatening - she would survive, but seeing Lauren pass out from the pain, was more than he could take.

He had failed Madeline.

He had failed himself.

He had failed Lauren.

He had made a promise to look after her.

He had placed her under his protection.

"What protection? She could have died because I failed to take into consideration that Dyson would have attacked her on the compound." he muttered out loud. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

Madeline would have been livid. It would have taken a virtual army to stop her from tracking Dyson down... and he would have been right behind her.

Wiping his arm across his mouth, he could see the helicopter in the distance.

"She's going to be okay." he told himself. He took a deep breath and started to jog back to Lauren's townhouse. He would take his car back to the medical facility and wait for word on both Lauren's condition and the security team members.

* * *

"How's Lauren? Let me talk to her!" Bo demanded as she picked up the cell phone.

"Hello Bo..."

"You bastard! What did you do to Lauren?"

Dyson looked in the mirror as he held the phone away from his ear. He tilted his head from the left to the right, getting a better look at the gash Lauren had given him. "Well, the good doc and I got re-acquainted, that's all." He chuckled.

"If you've hurt her..."

Dyson laughed as he slowly walked out of the bathroom. "And if I hurt her, then what? What will you do, Bo?" he said tauntingly. He had barely managed to get away. He had to double back to the warehouse to get cleaned up.

He knew there was no way for him to return to the Light.

He had killed one of the men who chased him down and he had no idea what had happened to the other one he fought near the pond. _'If he hadn't shown_ _up, she'd be dead by now.'_ he thought to himself.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands!" she shouted.

"Please Bo, really? If I could get to Lauren even with all the Ash's security around her; I can get to you. You won't be able to hide forever."

"Not if I find you first..."

"How very dramatic of you Bo, but then again, you always took things so seriously didn't you?"

"And you didn't?"

Dyson let the comment slide as he started tossing clothes into a duffle bag that he had brought with him.

She could say whatever she wanted to him, in fact the longer she spoke the better. He needed to keep her on the phone for as long as he could.

"To think I ever loved you." Bo told him.

Dyson stuffed the last shirt in the bag when he paused and straightened up. "You may not believe this, but I do love you... I'm doing this because I love you."

"You're _kidding_ right?" Bo asked incredulously. "You can't possibly know what love is. If you did, you wouldn't be doing this; you would love this child like I do..."

Dyson growled.

"You will never see the baby..."

"As if I care." Dyson zipped up the bag and picked it up carrying it into the other room. "Tell me Bo…" he said as he unceremoniously dropped the bag and walked to the table. His laptop was open and he looked at the program he had running. He knew this was probably the last chance he'd have to access to the police database.

"Tell you what?"

"If the child had been ours?" This was the first time he admitted to himself that he was indeed having a child with Lauren. "Would you have kept it?"

"No." Bo answered without a second thought.

"Why Bo?" Dyson asked quietly. "Why not?"

"Get this through your thick skull. I love Lauren. Healing with you was a mistake. You can't possibly believe I could have your baby while I'm with Lauren."

Dyson winced momentarily at her comment before raising his eyebrows in surprise at the information on the computer monitor.

"I'll see you around." he said hanging up. Any love he had for her died.

"Dyson!" Bo cried out as the connection went dead.

Dyson could not say he was completely surprised to find Bo and Kenzi were not in Ontario as Samantha had told him.

He was surprised however that she had answered her phone. He thought she would have known better than to have done that. That being said, he also knew Bo well enough to know she would have no choice but to answer her phone once she saw he was calling.

Which made tracing her whereabouts that much easier.

Her need to know how Lauren was; was her downfall and would always be. But from what he could tell, no one had updated her on Lauren's condition.

He should have gone for Lauren's throat when he had the chance instead of playing with her.

But he did love the smell of her fear in the air. Dyson shook his head to clear his thoughts of what he should have done.

Dyson had to move quickly if he wanted to get out of town. He would not be able to use his motorcycle. Hale probably posted a BOLO on it already. As Ash, he would pull some strings to get that taken care of.

He smirked – he could just imagine the headache this was causing his former partner about now and frankly, Dyson couldn't be happier.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." he told himself as he closed the laptop, stuffed it into the duffle bag and left.

He had places to go and people to see.

* * *

Jacob was waiting for Lauren to regain consciousness; the Ash was informing him about Lauren's condition.

"Let the Doc know that Colin made it. Dr. Barber said if she hadn't applied pressure on his wound, he probably would have died before we had a chance to get him back."

"I'm sure she'll be very happy to know that... and the other guard?"

Hale sighed heavily. "Dyson tore his throat out. There was nothing anyone could have done. He was a good man. Dyson will have to pay for what he did, and he will once he's found. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to contact his family and keep them from issuing a blood feud. This has gotten out of hand."

"Of course." he said as bowed. Jacob did not envy the Ash at the moment. The task he was about to do was something Jacob was very familiar with as he had had to break the news to friends and families countless times over the years.

It never got easier and the day it stopped bothering him, was the day he would start another journey and get his priorities straight.

From what Jacob could read from Lauren's medical file, they had placed a titanium rod in her leg.

He gasped and almost rushed into the bathroom to throw up as he read the true extent of her injuries. Lauren had not allowed him to treat or look at her leg while in the field.

He now knew why.

Jacob swallowed convulsively as he shook his head slowly. _'Look what he did to_ _your daughter Madeline. Look at what that cur did_.' he thought as he grew angry.

Dyson had not only shattered her tibia, he had almost torn her foot off. Dr. Barber had used Fae medical treatments to save it.

Jacob put the chart down.

As soon as the orderlies and nurses left the room, Jacob slowly approached Lauren's bed.

He carefully lifted the sheet covering her leg. Again he swallowed the bile he could feel rushing up his throat at the anger he felt towards Dyson as Lauren's injury came into view.

"What did he do to you?" he asked softly as his hands hovered over her leg which was red and swollen.

Jacob took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, they were completely black. He could see the damage; he sent a pulse of energy into her leg pulverizing the loose bone fragments that Dr. Barber was not able to remove.

He began to sweat as he carefully reconstructed the muscles that had been practically shredded to bits.

Lauren would still have scars to remind her, but they would not be as noticeable.

Before he saw the true extent of her injury Jacob would have said Lauren would have been on a three to four month recovery timetable.

Now he knew it would have taken much, much longer, closer to a year and she would have had to use a cane or crutch most of the time.

Now, with what his help, Lauren would have full use of her leg in month. She would still be in pain, but she would not have to use crutches, only a walking cane.

"Jay... Jacob…"

He approached Lauren's bedside and leaned down. "I'm here." he whispered as he squeezed her hand gently.

"I... I passed out?"

He smiled. "Yes you did, it's to be expected considering..."

Lauren raised her head slightly and looked down, she sighed in relief when she saw her leg.

"You have a rod in your leg."

"What about the guard, the one who saved me?" her head dropping back on the pillow, the effort to keep it raised exhausting her.

"He's recovering. It was touch and go but your first aid measures helped save him."

Lauren closed her eyes grateful that he didn't die. "And Dyson?" she asked. "Did they catch him?"

Jacob looked away, he would have to tell Lauren what had happened and she would take the blame upon herself. "He got away."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Jacob sighed. "He... Dyson killed one of the security detail sent to bring him in." he heard Lauren's gasp. "There was nothing anyone could do – by the time they caught up with him…"

"What... what happened?" Lauren demanded.

Jacob faced her and was not surprised to see anger reflected in them instead of guilt. "Dyson tore the man's throat out."

"Oh my God." Lauren gasped out. "No... no. This is my fault..."

"No! Damn it!" Jacob tossed his hands in the air. _'Of course she would think_ _this.'_ he told himself. "Lauren, this is not your fault! No matter how much you believe it, you did not cause any of this. Do you hear me? Are you listening?"

"No? I didn't do this? Is that what you're telling me? A man – Fae – someone is dead because of this... and it's not my fault?" Lauren told him.

"No damn it, it's not!" Jacob countered. "It's Dyson's; it's the Blood King's. They are responsible. Dyson ripped that Fae's throat out – not you! And don't get me started on Trick." he stressed. "He says one thing but does another behind your back. He's not blameless either. Instead of telling us the truth from the start, he lied to his granddaughter to her face..." Jacob ranted.

Lauren watched as Jacob placed back and forth.

"They are the ones who could not – cannot accept not only your relationship with Bo, they cannot accept the child. If... if Dyson had not been so prejudiced, so pig-headed against humans, you in particular, we... Bo..." Jacob gasped.

Lauren became instantly worried when she noticed how pale Jacob became.

"By the Gods..."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Jacob looked at Lauren. He could not believe what he was about to say. "I... I forgot to call her back." he said incredulously.

Lauren's heart began racing in her chest. "What do you mean you forgot? How long has it been?"

Jacob looked at his watch and blinked. He shook his head. "It's not possible..."

"How long!? How long has Bo been waiting!?"

"F-five hours."

"And she doesn't know I'm alive?"

He shook his head once more. He never felt more like a fool in his life than he did at this moment. He had meant to call Bo, he did. But as soon as he reached the car, his main focus was on getting back to the facility and helping in anyway possible.

"Are we on lock down?" Lauren demanded.

"What?" he replied confused.

"Are we on lockdown? If we are, she can't call in... We can't call out... they will have blocked the signals... she must be going out of her mind." Lauren said tears streaming down her face. She felt as if her heart was being torn in two, she needed to speak with Bo. "Get Hale..."

Jacob did not think twice as he ran out of Lauren's room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I guess I could say I'm sorry for the delay, but, I won't. Kravn and I have been editing chapter 37 so much, we don't want to look at it again. It was nineteen pages and went up by three.

This story is taking a lot out of me and Kravn, as she's not only helping me, but she's working on her story: Time and assisting two other writers.

I am very thankful for all the reviews the story has recieved so far. I'm not sure how or if I will ever top this again, so thank you very, very much.

Your reviews have and do brighten my day. They make me smile and sometimes they'll make me LOL, then I have to explain to my collegue why I'm laughing.

I have to say I am surprised by some of the reviews, not that they're bad or anything like that. Color me surpised at how much some people really dislike both Dyson and Trick.

I guess I must have done something right, go figure.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still writing 38 and probably will be for a while.

Umm, I guess that's it then. Have a nice day. Oh, beware of cliff hangers, I hear they like to hang around here.

A.M. Glass


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

Bo wasn't sure how long she'd been on the floor rocking back and forth. She had trashed the villa in anger until she sank to the ground as her legs gave out on her and her mind spiraled out of control.

She kept shaking her head, trying to clear the images of Lauren running for her life with Dyson chasing after her with a smirk on his face.

Bo knew Lauren would not have a chance against Dyson, much less if he decided to change into his wolf form. Nor would Lauren have a chance against him in human form – he could kill her with his bare hands.

Dyson would make a game of it.

But, would he make Lauren suffer?

Or would he... kill her and get it over with?

Had she suffered?

Was she suffering?

Was he keeping Lauren alive, only to torture her?

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

She did not want to see Lauren's body torn apart like Dr. Everett had been.

Kenzi had told her about the pictures she had seen at the precinct the day she and Lauren began their relationship.

Would he _hurt_ Lauren?

Would he... **_violate_** her?

Would his anger be so great that he would take Lauren against her will simply to cause pain?

Bo could feel the tears streaking down her cheeks.

_Not that, please, not that._

She had to be alive, she had to be.

Lauren had to have gotten away.

She had to.

But it's been _so_ long and no one has called.

_'That's never a good sign.'_ as she physically shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"BoBo..." Kenzi whispered as she approached her best friend, her sister. "You can't do this... it's not good for you or the baby."

Kenzi had been watching Bo rock back and forth, muttering to herself since Dyson hung up on her earlier.

This was of course _after_ she had trashed the villa they were staying in. Bo had gone on a rampage, knocking things to the ground, breaking vases that looked _really_ old in Kenzi's estimation and tearing things off the walls.

_'Jake probably isn't getting his deposit back.'_ she thought as she stood back and let Bo do her thing. Nothing she said or did helped; Bo was beyond her reach.

If it had been possible, Kenzi was sure Bo would have swam back to get to Lauren and she'd be right there with her.

Kenzi still winced as she rubbed her upper arms where Bo had grabbed and shook her, yelling she would kill Dyson when she had the chance.

"And _no one_ is going to stop me!" Bo ranted.

"Lauren wouldn't want you to Bo." Kenzi had tried to explain. "You don't _kill_ in cold blood. Yeah, you may have done so in self-defense, but you're _not_ a killer Bo."

"Really? Tell that to the guy I killed in the elevator the _first_ time we met Kenzi. I'm sure _he'd_ have something to say about that!" she yelled getting into Kenzi's face.

"You were _protecting_ me!" Kenzi stressed stomping her foot, thinking back to the night in question. "If you hadn't done what you did, he would have raped me! Do you understand? You _saved_ me!"

Bo looked at her for a long time before turning away. She had not spoken a word to her since.

The only thing she had done was rub her stomach and mutter to herself.

Hour after hour passed and Kenzi could see Bo sink deeper into despair. If Dyson showed his face, he was as good as a rug in front of the fireplace.

Kenzi grimaced at the picture her mind showed her.

_'He's a dead Fae.'_ she thought.

As much as she cared for him – he was beyond hope. She did not recognize this person masquerading in Dyson's body.

Hell, she didn't even know Trick anymore.

It did not matter that she knew he had been helping Dyson, she simply could not imagine it. _'He's Bo's grandfather for fuck's sake.'_

He should have been watching Bo's back.

He should have been thrilled at becoming a grandfather.

Had he honestly thought they would not find out that he was helping Dyson?

That his secret was safe?

Kenzi wished she could see his face as it crumbled; when he found out they knew. But she highly doubted they would ever visit the Dal again.

_'There goes my free beer for life.'_ she griped.

"She's okay... she's okay." Kenzi heard Bo say.

She could kill Jake for this... he should have called by now.

As soon as she thought that, she began to wonder. "What if something happened to him? What if the reason he hadn't called was that he couldn't? What if Lauren was fine but he wasn't?" she gasped.

And what if?

What if they're either hurt or worse?

Kenzi started looking for her cell phone. The last time she had seen it, it was on the coffee table – before Bo went all _Randy Quaid_ on the place.

She had to find that _damn_ phone. "Shit... what did you do with the phone Bo?" Kenzi asked knowing she wasn't going to get a reply. "Come on... come on where are you?"

Kenzi stopped suddenly.

"Oh God!" she gasped as she heard the faint sound of the telephone ringing. "BoBo! Get your shit together and help me!" Kenzi was searching frantically. "No!" she cried out when the ringing stopped.

She had a general idea of where it was, but that was it. When Bo trashed the place she didn't hold back.

"Come on... come on ring again." Kenzi begged as she tossed cushions out of the way.

* * *

"Anything?" Lauren asked as she began to put some scrubs on slowly. Her clothes had been cut away from her when they prepped her for surgery.

"Nothing... Lauren, please." Jacob tried to reason with her. He had watched as she struggled to put weight on her injured leg. She needed to rest, to heal, why couldn't she _see_ that?

She had been through a very traumatic event and he was certain she didn't know the full extent of her injuries otherwise she probably wouldn't have been so _stubborn_.

"No!" she closed her eyes as a wave of pain nauseated her.

"You _need_ to get back in bed." he demanded, taking a step towards her.

"I'll tell you what I need. I **_need_** to get to Bo!" she yelled, staring him down as she shook.

Jacob knew Lauren was in pain, it was easy to see, but she had refused any pain medication. Although he had assisted the healing process, he could not heal her completely.

He had managed to reduce the recovery time to a month. Lauren would need physical therapy and would most likely walk with a discernable limp until then.

If she had been Fae, the recovery time would have been days with no evidence of an injury.

"Try _again_." she said, gritting her teeth against another onset of pain. She pushed herself to a standing position – she grunted. Lauren knew she was pushing herself, but she felt she had no choice.

She had no earthly idea where Bo and Kenzi were, it was the safest thing to do they all thought. She would not have been able to give up their whereabouts if asked and Lauren would not want it any other way.

Anything she could do to protect Bo and the baby had to be done.

Now, while she lay in bed, her girlfriend – her _everything_ – was most likely under the impression that something terrible had happened to her and she was helpless to do anything about it. She knew that this feeling of helplessness and the pain from her injury was taking its toll on her – it was affecting her mood and rational thinking, causing her to lash out on Jacob.

Jacob was and had done more for them than Trick had and she was grateful beyond measure, but she could not stand the thought of Bo going through this mental anguish.

Lauren took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." she said as she turned and faced him. "I know you didn't mean to forget to call her with everything that was going on. I _know_ that. But Bo, she's probably thinks I'm dead or... or that I'm lying somewhere hurt and she can't get to me. She's probably thinking it's her fault. I can't _just_ sit here. I can't."

Jacob nodded slowly – his ear glued to the phone, praying either Bo or Kenzi would answer.

* * *

Kenzi's head popped up as she heard the phone. She scrambled across the room; she picked up the blanket which had been draped on the back of the sofa and threw it to the side. "Ah ha!" she cried out as she spotted the phone.

Her hand closed around it.

"FUCK!" she yelled when it stopped ringing. She felt like crying, she had realized that earlier she could have called the cell phone using the telephone in the villa, however Bo in her temporary insanity had pulled it from the wall.

Kenzi looked at the display, hoping there was a voice mail at least. She frowned.

She did not recognize the number.

She hit redial and waited.

"Damn it! It's restricted."

* * *

Hale had come back into Lauren's room to check up on her. To say he was surprised to see her standing was understated in his estimation.

She should not _be_ out of bed.

It _wasn't_ possible.

He had gotten an update on her condition from Dr. Barber.

* * *

"She's very lucky. The damage to the bone and tissue surrounding it was extensive. It was touch and go for a moment or two. To be honest, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to save her foot. It was literally hanging by one of the tendons and the muscles were torn to shreds. The damage was more substantial than we initially believed when she was brought in." he said pointing to the scans of Lauren's leg. "When I heard that she had applied pressure to Colin's wound, I was astonished. Considering the pain that she would've been in, I am very surprised that she didn't lose consciousness at the onset of the attack; much less have the strength of mind and body to attempt First Aid on him."

Hale blew out the breath he had been holding as he looked not only at the x-rays but the color photos they had taken.

Evidence of the brutality Dyson had inflicted on Lauren.

"She'll have a long recovery ahead of her. But don't worry, we'll look after her." Dr. Barber had told him.

Hale thanked him for the information and walked down to Lauren's room, nodding at Raymond who stood guard.

* * *

"Lauren?"

Lauren turned and saw Hale standing in the doorway.

"Either you're one Hell of a fast healer or there's something we've overlooked all this time. You shouldn't _be_ out of bed." he told her as he stepped inside.

"Could you close the door please?" she asked. "You may want to kill the surveillance as well." she said gesturing to a camera mounted near the ceiling.

Hale followed Lauren's gaze. He could see the camera in question and he had a feeling whatever she was going to tell him probably should not be recorded.

"Raymond." Hale said as he stepped outside of the room.

"Yes Ash." he replied, bowing his head.

"Have security turn off the surveillance camera in Dr. Lewis' room and get me the footage starting when she was brought to her room. I don't want any copies lying around, do you understand?"

"Of course." he replied.

"Thank you." Hale said before returning to the room.

As he closed the door behind him, he looked up and waited for the red light to turn off, which indicated that the camera was no longer recording. Once the camera was off, he clapped and rubbed his hands together, "Okay, which one of you." he said looking from one to the other. "Is going to tell me what's going on?" he asked. "There is no way in _Hell_, you should be on your feet." he told Lauren.

"I had some help." Lauren stated obviously.

Hale cocked his head to the right. "I _can_ see that. I just want to know _how._"

As much as Lauren knew this wasn't as important as getting to Bo was, she knew she had to answer. She took a deep breath forcing herself to calm down.

"I helped her." Jacob said quickly.

Hale turned in Jacob's direction. "You did?"

Jacob nodded.

"Do you want to explain _how?_ Because that's some trick." Hale exclaimed.

Jacob had no choice. He bowed his head in deference to Hale's position. "My name is Salus Quintus."

Hale frowned. "I thought your name was Jacob Camden?"

"It is an alias I developed three hundred years ago..."

"I... wait." Hale paused. He recognized that name. It meant something to him; he had heard it before but where? _'Quintus... Salus Quintus?'_

It came to him.

He was at his family's estate and his father was bragging about an acquisition he had made recently and he wanted to show him.

* * *

"What's so big about a book?" he asked when his father had taken him into his study.

"Son." his father replied in his baritone voice, clapping his hand on Hales' shoulder. "This _book_ was written by Salus Quintus, one of the greatest, if not _the_ greatest healers in all Fae culture. And this." he said pointing to a worn leather bound book in protective glass case. "This." his voice took on a reverent tone. "Is one of his journals, look, you see there. He talks about attending a banquet with the Roman Emperor Caligula."

* * *

"My father has one of your journals." he said. "I still don't understand what's going on."

"This is all well and good, but, can we take a trip down memory lane later? I _need_ to get to Bo!" Lauren snapped.

"You haven't spoken with them?" Hale asked frowning.

"They're not answering." Jacob replied.

Hale shook his head slowly. "This is not good."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked panicking. "Why isn't good? What's going on?" she demanded as she tried to take a step towards him and had to stop as her leg refused to take the pressure.

Hale looked away for a moment. "Shortly after I spoke with Dr. Barber about your condition, I was informed that Dyson used his access code to initiate a trace on a phone call he made – this was not long after we lost him. We believe he called Bo."

Lauren felt as if a vacuum had been formed around her and all the oxygen in the room had been sucked out. She reached out for the bed and collapsed on it.

"Was he able to pinpoint the location?" Jacob asked rushing over to Lauren's side.

Hale shook his head slowly. "I don't know. The tracking log, everything was wiped from the system. They could tell he logged in, but that was it. He had some serious help to do that. We're looking into it."

Jacob felt his heart sink. "No..." he picked up the cell phone and dialed.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Kenzi!"

"Jake!" Kenzi cried out, tears blinding her as she heard his voice over the telephone. She was so going to kick his ass when she saw him next. He had to stop doing this kind of shit to her. She couldn't take it. "BoBo, its Jake." she said turning to look at her.

"Kenzi, are you okay?" he asked worried.

She frowned. "Of course we're not, jackass! We've been on pins and needles wondering what the Hell was happening! How do you think we are? Bo's a basket case! I... we didn't know if you were dead or alive!" Kenzi took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Kenzi." Jacob said quietly. He didn't think he'd ever be able to make up for this. Ever since he had gotten shot, Kenzi had... well, she had become skittish. They hadn't gone out for dinner again. She told him they could simply order in and play Robot Hookers while having pizza.

He had to find a way to make this up to her.

"What... what about Lauren?" Kenzi asked interrupting Jacobs' thoughts.

Kenzi paused petrified to hear what he might tell her. "Is... is she okay?" she asked, her hand trembling.

Kenzi thought about letting Bo listen to the conversation, but thought better of it. If it was bad news she did not want Bo to hear it from any one but her.

Bo was rocking back and forth, in the back of her mind she could hear Kenzi talking to her but she paid little attention to the words or their meaning.

She kept thinking of Lauren.

Her smile, her goofy laugh, her impersonation of her prom date Andrew, everything that made Lauren lovable and hers.

Bo's heart and mind were fighting, not only amongst themselves but also with her inner-Succubus; the one who relished each time it was let loose.

Her mind was trying to tell her to _think_ logically – what _chance_ did Lauren really have against Dyson? How could she possibly escape? Why did she choose this day to walk home? Why wasn't she there to protect Lauren - why did _she_ leave today? Jacob could have sent her tomorrow. Then again, there was no guarantee that Dyson wouldn't have waited until tomorrow.

How was she going to handle being a single mother? She didn't have a clue, she was going to follow Lauren's example and help raise the best kid in the world with all the love it could ever need.

She gasped.

Lauren would never know if the baby was a boy or a girl. She would never see Ethan or Charlotte. Never see their first steps, hear their first word, first birthday...

_Shut up!_ Bo told herself. She did not want to listen to her mind, it kept going over the same things and she was sick of it.

Her heart took the opportunity to weigh in on the situation.

How could she _think_ Lauren would not survive?

Did she have _that_ little faith in her?

She _had_ to hold onto hope, there was _always_ a possibility Lauren was still alive. Lauren would do _everything_ she could to survive. They had not gotten this far only to come up short this close to the baby's birth.

There was _no_ way Lauren would not be there to hold Ethan or Charlotte. Lauren would be there to witness the baby's smile, yawns, every moment.

How _dare_ she blame Lauren for walking home?

She should be ashamed of herself thinking that way even if only for a moment. Lauren would be crushed if she ever found out.

Bo shook her head. _It's not Lauren's fault. I'm sorry._

Her inner-Succubus roared, drowning out everything, demanding that both the heart and mind shut the HELL up!

It would **_know_**if Lauren was dead.

It would **_feel_** the emptiness of the void that its existence would become without Lauren.

_She is __**safe**__ – know this. Do not despair, think of the fledgling. It still grows within us waiting for the day to join us._

_Believe this, if Dyson has so much as touched a single hair on Lauren's head, he __**will**__ beg for a quick end, which we will __**not**__ give. We will taste his blood and it will be glorious!_

Bo nodded her head in complete agreement. This was something she could grab onto and focus on.

She no longer cared for Dyson's place in her life or what he may have done in the past. He had done the unforgivable - he had threatened Lauren's life – something so precious and dear to her – that there was no place on Earth he could hide if the unthinkable happened.

Bo did not care for any _rules_ that the Light Fae had. She would clear a path of destruction until she reached her goal: the complete obliteration of Dyson.

She would do this or die trying.

"She's okay... she's okay."

_Continue telling yourself this Isabeau – do not let her know for a moment that you did not believe in her; that you had a single moment of doubt in your... our mind - she will make it through this._

Bo again nodded as she thought about Lauren.

How it felt when Lauren trailed her hand across her back during her initial examination when she was brought into the Light Fae compound. It was electric and that first spark lit the fire which had never truly gone out.

It may have dampened, but the embers still glowed hot and were ready to ignite at a single touch – a single glance. And when the flames were coaxed back to life, it burned brighter than the sun.

_She's okay._

* * *

"Just a second." she heard Jake say as the sound became muffled.

"Kenzi?"

"HOT PANTS!" Kenzi shouted for joy.

"Kenzi, where's Bo. I need to hear her voice, please!" Lauren begged tears streaming down her face. "I have to."

Kenzi put the phone on speaker next to Bo's ear. "Bo..." she whispered. "Come on... say something please." she urged. She felt her heartbreak a little more.

Bo kept rocking silently – she could feel something placed close to her ear. She heard Kenzi yell out the two words she hoped and prayed meant only one thing.

"Hot Pants!"

Lauren...

Kenzi was urging, pleading her to speak, to say something, anything, yet her mind refused to co-operate.

"Bo, sweetheart, please. Please say something." Lauren pleaded running her hand through her hair, wanting nothing more than to be at her side right now.

Bo shook her head...

This was some kind of trick of Dyson was playing. He had found some Fae who could imitate voices. He was trying to drive her insane, letting her think she was hearing Lauren's voice.

No matter how much she wanted it to be true.

Her Succubus railed against such thoughts.

_Listen to __**her**__ voice – do you not recognize it? Can you not feel it in our soul – calling to us? Let it caress you as her hands do._

_Do __**not**__ lose yourself to doubt. Do __**not**__ lock yourself away, __**listen**__ to her. Let her love guide you back – let her make us __**whole**__._

_You would wish no less from her if the situation were reversed._

Bo closed her eyes as tears began to fall.

"Bo..."

_Can you not __**hear**__ the anguish in her voice?_

_Do you __**not **__feel that? The fledgling recognizes its mother's voice. Can you not feel it moving for joy now that its family is complete?_

_Soon little one, soon we will be together and __**nothing**__ will ever separate us again, this __**I**__ swear to you._

**_You_**_ are ours and let __**no one**__ say differently._

_You have completed us in a way we never imagined. __**We**__ could not love you more if we had made you._

_You shall be protected and loved beyond reason._

_Isabeau... speak to her._

The block of ice which had formed around Bo's heart protecting her from anymore heartache began to break into shards; jagged and sharp. She was sure when they hadn't heard from anyone it only meant one thing: Dyson _had_ killed Lauren and she could do nothing to stop it.

She could not protect the most important person in her life.

And no matter how much her heart and inner Succubus told her, pleaded with her to believe, she still had her doubts.

"Bo... honey." Lauren hiccupped through her pain. "I'm here... I'm sorry..."

Another shard cracked, Bo gasped at the sudden pain she felt. She couldn't have heard Lauren's voice, it wasn't possible.

Dyson killed her – he as much as promised when she heard him tell Lauren to run.

"Keep talking Lauren." Kenzi urged.

* * *

Lauren kept wiping at the tears that blurred her vision. In the back of her mind, she noticed Kenzi had called her by her name and not some nickname. She knew the situation was serious.

"We need to get them together as quickly as possible." Jacob told Hale looking away from Lauren and her anguish.

"Can she walk?" he asked staring at his friend.

Jacob looked at Lauren who kept talking in soft tones. "She'd crawl over broken glass if she has too to get to Bo." he said with absolute certainty.

"You and I are going to need to talk later on. You do know that right?" Hale asked him.

"Of course Ash."

Hale sighed deeply. This situation was becoming a nightmare. "Where are they?"

Jacob rushed to the bathroom and got a paper towel. "Can I trouble you for a pen?" he asked.

Hale reached into his coat pocket and handed it to him. _'I wonder how Dad would feel if he knew I was talking to Salus Quintus?'_ he thought.

Jacob wrote down the address.

"Impressive." Hale said as he read the address. He frowned. "If Dyson knows where they are..."

"Kenzi and Bo are in danger." Jacob said.

Hale caught the slight inflection in Salus' voice when he said Kenzi's name. _'Lil Mama... I hope you know what you're getting into.'_ he thought. As much as he cared for Kenzi – he knew he had lost any chance with her.

He – they had danced around their feelings for each other for so long, now that he was Ash; acting or not, he could not do a thing about it. His hands were tied.

Now it seems as if Kenzi had a new dance partner. He sighed as his shoulders slumped slightly. He didn't have time to think of affairs of the heart, at least not his. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "Get her ready." he said.

"We'll never make it in time." Jacob surmised. "He has a huge head start on us."

Hale wanted to scoff, but he couldn't.

Although he could tell that both Bo and Kenzi were fine at the moment, Dyson would get there before them.

They had to move quickly if they wanted a chance.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. She'd better be ready. I have a few phone calls to make, namely the Ash of that area. I need to let him know we're coming." Hale said as he looked at Lauren before leaving the room.

* * *

Lauren could hear Jacob and Hale speaking in the background, but her entire focus was on Bo, or rather Bo's lack of reaction.

"Honey, I _know_ you can hear my voice. I'm… I'm sorry we didn't call. I... I was a little out of it." she said laughing nervously. "I love you Bo. Please I need you. I want to be in your arms where I feel safe, protected and loved. I want to wake up and see you smiling at me because you watched me sleeping. I need to look into your eyes and get caught up in the love I see in them and be amazed that someone, anyone, that _you_ could love _me_ so much."

"BoBo please... talk to Lauren. You'll feel better I promise." Kenzi urged, ignoring the wetness she felt on her cheeks.

"Isabeau... you are carrying _our_ child, do you hear me?" Lauren's voice got louder. "Little Ethan or Charlotte need you to talk to me. Otherwise... otherwise they'll use your bladder like a trampoline, remember?" Lauren didn't know what to say. She couldn't see Bo's face and judge if her words were reaching her.

* * *

Bo gasped.

No...

Only Lauren knew that.

She had told Lauren earlier... when she was alive.

Could it be possible?

Bo's heart beat wildly in her chest.

Her inner Succubus strained against the mental barriers Bo had put up to _deal_ with the situation.

It had recognized its mate's voice earlier and rejoiced.

* * *

"That's right Bo... it's me, Lauren. Don't you remember? Take two frownie brownies and call me in the morning. Remember? I told you all about that. How it didn't matter how scared I was for you, it took all of my training not to laugh when you growled at me. How adorable it was..."

* * *

"Lo... Lauren?" Bo uttered as the memory of them having dinner, listening to and watching Lauren demonstrate the incident came rushing back to her. "Bay… baby?" she started sobbing. "You... you're alive? Tell me I'm not dreaming... I don't want to wake up if I'm dreaming..."

Lauren sobbed as well. "Bo..."

* * *

Kenzi calmly accepted she was crying like a baby when Bo finally acknowledged that she was taking to Lauren.

* * *

Jacob turned away and bit the inside of his cheek.

Human and Fae emotions were closely related, which was one of the ways most Fae had been able to successfully acclimate themselves in human society.

The emotions he witnessed or experienced in the past had nothing on this moment. He closed his eyes and quietly thought of Madeline. _'Your daughter will __**never**__ know anymore pain as long as I live. I swear to you.'_

It was a bold promise and he knew he might not be able to keep it, but it felt right to say it.

He walked over to Lauren and sat down next to her and placed her hand in his and offered his support. "The Ash will return shortly, we are leaving."

"Bo... sweetheart, did you hear that?" she said excitedly. "I'm coming to you... we won't be apart any more."

"Don't hang up!" Bo said frantically.

"No!" Lauren shook her head. "I won't… I'll talk to you the entire time, I promise."

"Let them know the Ash is contacting his counterpart there to inform them we are coming..."

"Are you listening Bo?" Lauren asked.

"Ye... yes." she replied holding Kenzi's hand.

"We think Dyson found out where they are." Jacob said.

"What?" Both Bo and Lauren cried out.

"The Ash stated that Dyson had accessed his departmental account and traced a phone call after he attacked you."

"Attacked? Lauren… oh my God! Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Bo was so relieved to hear Lauren's voice it never dawned on her why they had been out of contact for so long.

"I'll tell you when I get there..." Lauren said.

"NO! You'll tell me **_now_****!"**

Lauren and Jacob looked at the phone. Lauren had only heard that tone of voice once before, during the incident with the Lich. "Bo... you need to calm down. You're probably worrying Kenzi and think of the baby." Lauren urged.

Bo took a deep breath and tried to push the Succubus down when all she wanted to do was let it run loose.

It would take care of things.

It would do what Bo could not.

"Lauren, just tell me."

"I... I had to have surgery."

Bo felt an icy calm settle over her. "How long will it take you to get here?" she asked reasonably.

Lauren blinked at the sudden change in Bo's voice. "I... I'm not sure." she replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Dyson is probably on his way over..." Jacob said.

"What! What are we waiting for? We _need_ to leave." Kenzi cried out, jumping up from the floor and started thinking about what they needed to take with them. "Come on BoBo... let's haul ass!"

"No Kenzi." Bo said shaking her head. "I'm staying."

"Are you crazy?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Bo, you have to leave." Lauren told her.

"I'm _not_ leaving. He hurt Lauren... he **_needs_** to be put down." she said decisively.

"Fuck." Kenzi murmured.

"Bo... think of the baby." Lauren said.

"I _am_ thinking of the baby. As long as Dyson's alive, we'll never know a moments worth of peace. **_Never_**."

Kenzi stared at Bo.

She couldn't believe what she had heard.

It was _Dyson_ for crying out loud.

He was the first _person_ Bo had slept with without worrying about sucking the life out of him and up to a corpse.

He _was_ Dyson.

And no matter how much Kenzi might have wished this could have ended differently – she knew there was no other way.

He had attacked Lauren and even in her book, you could not come back from that. She would mourn the passing of the man she once knew and cared about. But this version of him – she would not shed a tear.

It was going to be difficult, but she had to think of a way to take that burden from Bo's shoulders.

Bo could not kill Dyson.

As much as she seemed ready to do so – it _would_ damage her in the end. She did not think Bo would want to explain she had to kill the baby's father once Ethan or Charlotte got older.

_'Talk about therapy bills.'_ she thought.

She started thinking about their security.

Perhaps she could do a 'Home Alone' type of warning system.

The villa was so secluded, that they had not thought about needing any type of security detail.

It had been stocked with supplies, enough to last them a good month or two. They had picked up the keys to the place from the caretaker when they arrived.

No one except for Jacob knew where they were.

"BoBo... I'm going to be right back." she said as she walked to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

It was a beautiful day.

The sun had begun its assent, the clouds moved across the sky and a gentle puff of wind ruffled Kenzi's hair.

She stepped out on the porch.

She held up her hand to shade her eyes as she stepped on to the circular driveway. The road to the villa was made of gravel. She could recall the sound of the taxi's tires crunching on it as they approached the place.

This was a good thing.

They would be able to hear anyone coming up the drive.

_'But knowing Dyson, he'll probably wolf out – cheater.'_ Kenzi gripped.

She had to think of something.

She gazed across the expanse of the estate. There were pine and fur trees all over the place. It was built on a hilltop, with craggy outcroppings buttressing it.

She smiled.

Trust Jake to send them to Halkidiki, Greece.

Her smile faltered.

Instead of being an idyllic setting for Bo to have the baby, it was the end of life as they knew it. Everything would change after today.

She had no idea how much time she had before Dyson made his move.

She had already taken stock of the place when they first arrived. It was beautiful, thick white-washed walls, the ocean in the background, it was perfect.

It should have been perfect.

Then she thought about the weak points of the place.

_'Too many damn windows.'_ she thought. They were designed to allow the cool salty air from the ocean to keep the temperature pleasant. "This is the **last** place I'd come to if this were a zombie apocalypse." She grumbled out loud. "Okay, okay, calm down – you can do this." Kenzi told herself as she began to look around the outside of the villa. She jogged over to a shed she had seen when they first arrived. She grabbed the handle and turned, letting out a grateful sigh she wasn't going to need to search for keys or try to pick it open.

She stepped inside and waited for her eyes to adjust to the lack of sunlight in the room. Her eyes took stock of what she had to work with.

A few empty bottles...

_'Molotov cocktails, if I can find some gas.'_

_'Maybe I can break them up and scatter the pieces around the porch and the house. Give us a heads us when he steps on them or maybe he'll cut his paws – whatever.'_

Her brow furrowed as she thought of it more.

_'If I do that, he'll hear us if we try to high-tail it out of here.'_

_'Shit!'_

"Keep looking... keep looking." she murmured. She peeked into to jars she saw lined up on the window sill, there were assorted nuts, screws and washers. "Not enough for what I'd need." Kenzi grumbled.

She slowly turned around.

"Huh... an oar?" she reached out and took it outside, leaning it against the door. She looked around for its companion and noticed it was damaged. "Can't use that." she said.

Kenzi went back inside, lifting a tarp and practically drooled as she spotted a spear gun. "That's what I'm talking about."

She rummaged around and was able to locate three more spears; she gathered them together, took them outside and placed them next to the oar.

She was about to leave when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a hard shell case.

"Oh please let this be what I think it is."

She placed the case on top of the work counter, flicked the latch and opened it.

Her eyes lit up.

She reached in and pulled a flare gun from its foam housing. She turned it from side to side, examining her find. She opened it and saw it was preloaded. She looked back inside the case and there were two more unused flares.

She carefully placed the flare gun back in its protective case, closed it and tucked it under her arm.

She knew it would be used as a last resort, when there was no other choice.

She was disappointed that she hadn't found as much as she thought she would.

Normally, whenever they left the Shack, they would take along an assortment of weapons, as they never knew what could happen. This time they weren't able to as they took a commercial flight and airport security tended to frown upon passengers bringing in weapons into their country.

They had not thought they would need weapons of any kind. They simply expected to chill and wait for Lauren to join them whenever she could.

If they had needed anything, Jake had told her to call him and he would make arrangements to have it delivered.

"Dumb ass." she grumbled, as she stopped to resituate the oar as she walked back to the villa. "Making me think he was hurt again. Why the Hell couldn't he be a dork!" It would have made things so much easier in her mind to ignore her growing feelings for him.

And that scared the shit out of her.

They hadn't known each other for very long, but Kenzi could see that he had the possibility of becoming very important.

At least, he wasn't Hale.

Another dumb ass in her estimation.

Kenzi sighed deeply.

She loved Hale – he was her Bestie, next to Bo.

He had a place in her heart, that wasn't going to change but she knew it wasn't going anywhere.

It couldn't – well – maybe it could have at one point, but their time had passed.

And Jake...

It wasn't simply the fact he had been there for not only her, but the rest of them too. But, she could tell he had feelings for her even if he had not admitted them.

Not that she was going to.

_'Stupid Fae laws.'_

_'Well, if Bo and Lauren could...'_

Kenzi shook her head to clear her wandering thoughts – her love life would have to take a back seat for now.

She was going over the villa in her head from top to bottom. What were the strongest and the weakest points and how could she fortify them.

_'Fuck Dyson if he thinks he's getting past me.'_

She dreaded the thought of going against him and for a brief moment hoped she might be able to get through to him. To make him understand this was wrong on so many levels.

Everything pointed however to the probability that he might hurt her to get to Bo. He would simply see her as an obstacle to get around in order to achieve his goal.

And she would not let him, as long as there was a single breath left in her body, she would use it to protect Bo and the munchkin.

She entered the villa and could still hear Bo's voice in the background. _'Good, she needs to keep talking_ _to Lauren.'_

Kenzi placed all the items she brought back with her from the shed on the dining room table. She looked over her meager haul and knew that she would need more.

She bit her lip. "Think, think." she told herself. She snapped her fingers and rushed into the kitchen. It was a beautiful set-up: stainless steel appliances, an eight burner gas stove with convection oven and a microwave tucked into a built in cubby.

Just because she did not cook did not mean she did not appreciate good shit when she saw it.

Copper pots and pans were hanging above the kitchen island that had a built in sink. She reached up and took down the biggest pot she could find and placed it on the counter. She took all the knives from the magnetic strip they were affixed to and put them in the pot.

She pulled out drawers, searching for anything which could be used as a weapon. She lifted a meat tenderizer and smiled at the weight of it. _'Gonna crack some heads.'_

She went through the entire kitchen until she had taken everything sharp, pointy or just plain mean looking and put them in the second pot she had to take down.

She thought about placing items all over the house, so no matter where they might have to run, they would have something to protect themselves with.

Kenzi looked up quickly.

She thought she had heard a noise.

Grabbing the meat tenderizer and holding it tightly she cautiously approached the kitchen window that looked out onto the expansive front yard.

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

_'If this were a movie – Dyson would pop up and smile, scaring the shit out of me.'_

Taking a deep breath she stared outside for a minute or two before her overactive imagination finally calmed down.

Once she was sure it was safe, Kenzi moved away from the window, grabbed one of the pots and took it into the dining room; placing it on the table along with the other items.

She ran back into the kitchen, looking around once more prior to taking the other pot into the living room where Bo was.

Bo was still on the phone pacing.

_'More like waddling.'_ she quipped silently back and forth.

Kenzi frowned as she noticed Bo's hand on her back, grimacing from time to time. She had noticed this earlier and had brought it to Bo's attention.

"My back hurts, that's all." Bo replied when Kenzi had asked if she was okay.

Kenzi wasn't sure if Bo was telling her the truth and that worried her.

"Lauren, you sure you're okay?" Bo asked her once again.

"I'm fine." she said trying not to wince as she gingerly placed her weight on her injured leg when Jacob brought a wheelchair for her. She thought she was going to collapse again, the pain was unbearable.

"You know I don't believe you?" Bo replied grimacing as her back spasms again. "Lauren..."

"Yes love." Lauren said as Jacob wheeled her out of her room. Hale was waiting for them and led the way through the back of the medical facility. She could see that it had been cleared of the personal that normally would be working back here on various projects.

"Can you tell our baby to stop making my back hurt?"

"Your back is hurting?" Lauren replied looking behind her at Jacob. "How long has it been bothering you?

"It started last night." Bo said reaching behind her and trying to massage her back and not doing a very good job at it.

"You mean before you left?" Lauren questioned as Jacob pushed through the exit.

Bo thought about it for a moment or two. "Yeah, after, well, you know." she replied blushing as she thought of how they spent their night together. "Why?"

"She's already passed the gestational cycle for wolves and she's too early for humans..." Lauren muttered to herself as her mind tried to grasp the implications.

"What are you talking about?"

Lauren turned to face Jacob. "We have to hurry."

"Hello... I'm still here – you know, your partner the one who almost went crazy because I thought **_you_** were **_dead_**. The one carrying your baby! Stop leaving me in the fucking dark!" Bo yelled angrily.

"Shit BoBo... take a pill."

"Don't start Kenzi. I shouldn't have to go through this – _you_ shouldn't have to… I just want some answers!"

"I think you're going into labor." Lauren said quietly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I'm leaving it there. I did not forget the story. I was having a little bit of a mental block. Chapter 38 is ready to go, it is shorter than this chapter, they can't all be long.

Thanks to Chris for being my 250th review for the story. (Happy dance)

I am working on chapter 39 and I think this will run 40 chapters with an epilogue.

I notice I've been working on this story for about four months. I think this is the second longest story I've written and trust me, I'm not doing that again.

Thanks to Kravn and EBlaine for making this story what it is.

Like this chapter, the next one won't be going up until 39 is finished and ready to go.

Reviews, I REALLY, really like them. I'm hoping to hit at least 260 with this chapter... don't let me down.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

* * *

"Hello Trick."

"Where are you? The Ash sent some of his security detail here looking for you." Trick asked, as he looked at the door leading back to the bar. The men who had shown up had left ten minutes ago.

He told them the truth, he had no idea where Dyson was and had not heard from him in days.

"It's better if you don't know. I should have told you earlier, but it couldn't be helped." Dyson replied, as he adjusted his back pack on his shoulders. "You're not having second thoughts about this are you? It's a little too late for that now."

He began walking through the countryside. It had taken him a few hours to get everything packed and ready to go.

He smiled as he breathed in the crisp clean air. When he arrived in Greece, he had to get a plane to arrive on the island of Thelasonki.

It was a breathtaking spot. He had never made it this far in his travels and wondered if he'd ever have a chance to come back again.

"Dyson..."

He had stopped along the side of the road, making sure to park his rental car out of sight. He had looked at the satellite photographs of the place Bo and Kenzi were hold up. If it hadn't been for the gravel driveway he would have driven closer.

"Trick – I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me all these years..." he told him, as he closed his eyes. Trick had become a father figure to him and thinking he probably would not see him again left him melancholy.

Trick began pacing in his office. This was _not_ what he wanted to happen.

Not exactly and he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm on my way to have a chat with Bo."

"Dyson, she's in Ontario, you won't be able to find her. We spoke yesterday."

Dyson laughed. "Oh Trick." he shook his head. "Bo isn't in Ontario."

"Of course she is." he replied.

"No Trick, she lied to you." Dyson pulled out a pair of binoculars he had brought with him. He looked through it and could see the villa. He scanned the front of the building slowly. He frowned when he did not see any movement. _Perhaps they've gone._ He was about to put the binoculars away when he saw the curtain part. _'Hello Kenzi.'_ he thought when he saw her at the window.

"Dyson, what kind of game are you playing?" Trick said, interrupting Dyson.

"The one you started." he said as he turned away from the villa. "I couldn't finish Lauren off..." he said, offhandedly.

"I _told_ you, I don't want to know!" Trick yelled, slamming his hand on the desk.

"It's too late for that now, don't you think? Did you know that Bo has been playing you this whole time, just like you did her?"

Trick frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Your majesty, she knew. They _all_ knew. This is why Bo and Kenzi are in Greece and _not _Ontario. I'm not sure how or when they found out, but _they_ know. Do you think she'll _ever_ trust you again?"

Trick paled as Dyson's words resonated. "You – you're wrong." he shook his head. _No, it can't be true._ Trick braced himself against his desk as his legs threatened to give way. "No." he whispered.

"Oh yes."

No.

Trick could not lose Bo, not like this. He had to fix this somehow.

"Dyson, whatever you're going to do, I beg you to stop!"

"Wake up!" he shouted. "There is _no_ coming back from this, not after what I did, after what _we_ did."

"There's _always_ a way out!" Trick countered.

Dyson laughed. "Not for this and I wouldn't think about writing in your book Blood King. Things never turn out the way you hope, do they?"

As much as Trick wanted to deny Dyson's words, he could not. His blood called out to him – to use it and fix the mess he found himself in.

He was helpless.

He was hopeless.

"I'll... I'll call her as soon as we hang up, you know that don't you?"

Dyson sighed. "I know you will, but I'm pretty sure it won't do you any good. They probably already know I'm on my way over."

Trick was grasping for straws. "I... I can explain..."

"What? What can you explain? How you wanted the baby gone? The one you said you'd help Bo with? I'm sure she'll understand that it was a mistake and you had her best interests at heart. I'm sure she'll understand you never meant to hurt her. Oh yeah, I can just see her welcoming you with open arms." Dyson shook his head slowly. "It's not going to happen."

"You don't know that..."

"You are delusional! I know what _I've_ done, I understand the consequences of my actions and I'm ready to face whatever happens. I know _why_ I'm doing this – I'm not sure you do." Dyson turned back to the villa and what stood behind its doors.

His destiny.

He was determined to meet it head on.

He reached inside his shirt and pulled out the necklace he wore.

The Koushang felt heavy in the palm of his hand. Although he may be ready to face his destiny, he wasn't going in empty handed. He had not survived this long without thinking things through.

"If this is the last time we speak, I want to tell you I don't regret a thing I've done your majesty."

Dyson hung up. He looked at the phone for a long time before dropping it and crushing beneath the heel of his boot rendering it useless. He had no need for it any longer.

"Dyson! Dyson!" Trick yelled.

He stared at the receiver before hanging it up. He sat down heavily on his chair.

Everything Dyson had said was true.

Bo would _never_ forgive him.

He had put Dyson on a path of no return, for either of them.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. He looked at the phone, taking a deep breath he picked it up once more. He dialed Bo's number.

It went straight to voicemail.

He hung up after leaving a message. He doubted Bo would return the call, not after what Dyson told him.

He tried to explain his actions, but they rang hollow in his own ears. Dyson had said that both Bo and Kenzi were in Greece – trust Salus to keep them as far away from Costa Rica as he could. It would have been the _first_ place he would have looked or thought of.

Trick pulled open one of the desk drawers and took out a bottle of two hundred year old scotch. He poured himself three fingers worth. "I'm sorry Bo." he whispered as sipped on his drink. "So very sorry."

His tears fell down his cheeks as a sob broke from his body.

He had failed his wife.

He had failed his daughter, now he had failed Bo.

He did not deserve the title of Blood King.

He could not put things right.

He deserved whatever pain and agony came his way.

When would he ever learn?

He had lied to Bo from the start and had continued to do so. Now his lies had caught up to him and culminated in this: His biggest betrayal.

His words would fall on deaf ears.

He sat up straight as he went over the telephone conversation.

From what Dyson had told him, Lauren was still alive – perhaps if he spoke with her?

She was the level-headed one in the relationship. Bo was more emotional, more passionate. He could trust Lauren to listen dispassionately.

She would understand his fears for Bo.

Of course she would listen to reason and explain it in a way Bo would understand.

"What am I thinking? She'll never listen to me."

Neither he nor Dyson wanted the child to be born.

Lauren would _not_ understand. She would not be the voice of reason.

Trick recalled how Lauren pleaded with Bo to think about the consequences if she went through with the pregnancy.

How could he not be moved by her selflessness? She had been willing to sacrifice her flesh and blood to keep Bo safe.

How blind could he have been?

How set in his ways had he become?

Bo, his amazing – heroic granddaughter stood up to Fae laws, held them to the light and snubbed them. She wanted the child as much if not more than Lauren.

They would have the child and Lauren had looked relieved.

In that moment, his life changed again.

There had been many moments in Tricks life he could recall with startling clarity. How they changed his life in one way or another.

When he first became _the_ Blood King, something he never wanted, but strived to do as good a job as was possible.

His wedding, he had never been happier in his life.

The birth of Aife. How he swore he would give his life to protect hers, how much love he felt for his baby girl was immeasurable.

The betrayal of his best friend, leading to the death of his wife and the fragile truce between the Light and Dark Fae.

His abandonment of his daughter, something he still paid the price for even now.

Each of these moments led to this.

Instead of looking forward to the birth of the child, one Bo was determined to raise as her own, with Lauren by her side.

He stared at the abyss, only seeing the negative.

The endless running they would have to do if the Council of Elders ever found out about the child's existence.

Bo and Lauren would never know a moment of peace. They would never be able to live in one location for any period of time without the fear of being recognized.

This was _not_ the life he wanted Bo to live.

Trick wanted nothing but the best for his granddaughter.

He had made the mistake before, when he kept his identity from her. He regretted that decision and he promised himself he would do better by her.

Then the pregnancy knocked him for a loop.

He stood at the precipice.

He could have chosen differently, he could have been there for Bo as he said he would but he took the final step and began to slide down the slippery slope of deceit, believing he could get away with it.

Just as he thought he could bring everlasting peace between the Light and Dark Fae.

He thought of himself – how the child was no relation to him, therefore he should not have to care for it.

He should have known better.

He should have.

Trick saw the familial bond between Bo and Kenzi, it was there. There was nothing they would not do for each other.

Why could he not see that happening for the child?

He did not want to.

He had lost so much he did not want to lose Bo as well...

And without so much as lifting a pen and writing in his book, he had.

He had lost Bo.

* * *

Dyson shrugged off his backpack, letting it drop to the ground with a puff of dust billowing up. He reached into one of the side pockets and pulled out satellite photos he had brought with him once again.

He squinted against the brightness of the day. The breeze coming from the ocean was very refreshing. He took out an apple and bit into it while reviewing his options.

If he were to attempt to approach the villa head on, he would not be able to surprise them: although the Fir trees provided cover, it wasn't enough to keep him completely hidden from their view.

They would be able to see him coming.

He frowned.

After looking at the topography, the only thing he could think of was to go around.

The ground cover was better he could get closer to the villa before they knew he was there. He'd simply have to double back a mile or so.

Dyson nodded as he made his decision. He put the photographs away and picked up his backpack, settling it on his shoulders.

"Nice day for a walk." he told himself as he turned his back on the villa and cut across the property.

* * *

"What do you mean you think I'm in labor?" Bo yelled into the phone.

"Labor? Are you shitting me?" Kenzi gasped, wanting to yank the phone out of Bo's grip and tell Lauren a few things. Like: This is no time to joke!

"Bo, are the pains in your back, are they coming closer together?" Lauren asked, as she hopped into the waiting town car.

She slid across the seat and waited for both Jacob and Hale to get in.

"I don't know?" Bo said sarcastically. "I haven't been paying attention – I've had other things on my mind like, I don't know, thinking you _were_ dead!"

"Bo!" Lauren snapped. "You think I _don't_ know that? Do you think for one moment my first and last thought wasn't about you? And not _just_ you, but the baby as well?" Lauren rubbed her forehead and noticed Jacob and Hale _not_ looking at her. "I hate that I've caused you this much pain. I hate that I'm not with you right now. Don't you understand? I can _never_ make this up, not to you, Kenzi, the baby, _anyone_." Lauren took a deep breath to calm down. "You lost your Grandfather, Bo. You've lost your friendship with Dyson..."

"I don't give a _shit_ about them! Do you understand?" Bo interrupted, angrily. She was beyond tired of Lauren taking the blame for everything. "They will **never** be as important as you are, or Kenzi and especially the baby. I'm so _sick_ of this bullshit. We deserved some happiness, all of us." Bo said, grimacing as her back cramped.

"BoBo?" Kenzi asked, worriedly. She could only watch and listen to the conversation she and Lauren were having and could only guess that Hot Pants was doing the self-sacrificing bit again. When was she going to put herself first?

When was Lauren going to realize she _was_ important in the grand scale of things. In Bo's life, hell, even hers.

Kenzi shook her head. Not only was Bo trying prop Lauren up, there was the slightest possibility Bo was experiencing labor pains. And _that_ scared the hell out of her. It if were true - how was she going to take care of things?

She had no idea how to deliver a baby.

Did she put a pot of water on to boil?

Did she need to get some towels?

Should she go on you tube and see if there were any home delivery baby videos. _'I think I just threw up in my mouth.'_ She thought as she gagged at slightest hint she might have to deliver the baby on her own.

"Shit!"

Kenzi was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Bo and looked down when she noticed Bo doing the same.

"Um Bo, that isn't what I think it is, is it?" she asked, gulping at the puddle beneath Bo's legs.

Bo gritted her teeth as another contraction – yes, that's what it had to be her mind reasoned – she was having contractions. "What do you think Kenz? I didn't just pee on myself!"

"Bo..." Lauren gasped, as she held on tight at the town car took a corner rather sharply. "Listen to me!" she shouted to get her partners attention. "Are you listening!?"

"Yes." Bo winced.

"I need to you tell Kenzi to start timing the contractions."

Bo nodded as she listened to Lauren's instructions. "Kenz, Lauren wants you to time the contractions..."

Kenzi blinked. How was she going to do that? She didn't have a watch and she doubted Bo would calmly hand the phone over so she could use the stopwatch feature. She snapped her fingers. "Be right back."

She ran out of the room.

Bo briefly wondered where her erstwhile friend was going until she realized that wasn't important.

She was about to have Lauren's baby.

Of course she _knew_ that. The changes in her body, all the tests she went through, those were a dead giveaway.

It simply seemed so esoteric.

_Yes_, she felt the baby move, but if she really wanted she could explain it away as whatever dinner she had didn't agree with her.

Now she was looking down and swallowing her nausea as she saw the mess she had made. In that moment, it hit her like a freight train.

She was going to give birth.

This wasn't something she could fight off with her favorite dagger or short sword. This wasn't something she could pulse away or suck the chi out of.

She had no control of her body and it scared her.

It was far too reminiscent of her lack of control which left a wake of bodies in its aftermath. It did not matter to her that women had been doing this for eons...

What mattered to her was Dyson was out there somewhere and she wasn't going to be able to protect the baby.

He could attack while she was in the middle of delivering the baby and she would be helpless. She would not be able to protect Kenzi either.

If Lauren had had to have surgery for God knows what type of injury Dyson had inflicted on her, what would he do to Kenzi?

Would he spare her life because of the friendship they shared?

Bo knew instinctually Kenzi would do whatever it took to protect them.

What if Dyson thought Kenzi was getting in the way, would he not simply get rid of the obstacle?

Bo rubbed her stomach as her vision became cloudy with tears.

Dyson was not coming over for a friendly visit.

Their last telephone conversation had sealed both of their fates. One, if not both of them where not coming away from their confrontation alive.

Bo's only thought was to keep the baby safe, keep the baby alive, even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

Lauren's child would survive and thrive.

Bo nodded her head.

She could live with that decision.

She laughed humorlessly at the dichotomy of her inner thoughts.

She could _live_ with her decision to _die_ for the baby.

"I've got it." Kenzi yelled out, as she re-entered the living room holding something in her hand.

"What do you have?" Bo asked.

"An egg timer!"

"A what?"

"That's a wonderful idea." Lauren interjected as the town car finally came to a stop. She looked out the window.

She saw a sign, it read: Tayyalrd Travel Agency.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Now, I know I said I wasn't going to post this chapter until the next one was in the bag. BUT... and brother its a BIG one. I noticed as I was typing out chapter 39, I fubared myself. So, instead of re-writting the entire thing. I'm just going to type it out and see how I can fix the problem.

I can't just cut it out.

I've got too much going on and if I did cut it out, the chapter would be MUCH smaller. So, I'm posting 38 now. And am plugging away at 39. I'm still plugging away on chapter 40.


End file.
